I Never Knew The Truth
by FourTrisLover
Summary: Tris moves back to Chicago from being in LA due to her parrents jobs. She can't wait to see her friends again. Especially Four who she has the biggest crush on. Will Tris and Four become a couple? What will happen when Tris finds out the truth? Will she stay or leave? Also, what will happen when her past haunts her when she moves back home?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry about my last story.. It published wrong! But here it is. Just remember this is my first. Fan fiction so please don't hate on it. I will try to post once a day! I want to thank Divergent Lover1234 for helping me.. Thank you!**

Chapter 1: Back Home Finally

Tris POV:

I wake up In the morning to the sound of my phone ringing. The caller ID says that's it's Christina.

"Hello?" I answer the phone as I walk into my closet.

"TRISSY! You need to get here soon! We are all waiting for you by the door! We all miss you to death. Especially Four!" Christina giggles.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down! I'll be there in five." I say as I hang up the phone.

I can't wait to see all my friends again. I moved to LA during seventh grade because my mom was a fashion designer and my dad became the mayor of LA. I finally get to live back here in Chicago with my brother Caleb, my mom when she is off work, and my dad when he's off work too.

I put on a black lace tank and some white skinny jeans. I finally put on some black boots and leave my hair down. I run down stairs and grab a fiber bar out of the pantry. I snatch my bag from the couch in the living room and run to my jeep. I see that Caleb already left for school. I drive the speed limit all the way to the school. It only takes me about two minutes to get there. I see Christina, Shauna, Marlene, Zeke, Will, Uriah, and Four waving to me when I park.

Christina and the other girls scream when they come to hug me. They squeeze me to death and I can barley breathe. I stand there and laugh with the guys as they all jump up and down. Zeke, Uriah, and Will all give me a hug and say that they miss me.

I look around to see Four but I can't find him. He was just here though. "Where's Four?" I ask Zeke.

"Right here!" Four says behind me and picks me up throwing me over his shoulder.

"I was hoping that this wouldn't happen!" I laugh and start to hit his back. Everyone laughs and Four finally sets me down and hugs me. He is so tall that my head is like an inch below his chin.

He whispers in my ear, "I've missed you so much Tris." I can feel the warmth of his breath and his smile forming on my ear. I smile and release from the hug. 'I missed you too.' I mouth to him.

"Let's get to class!" Marlene suggests. We all not and agree. Since we all are from the same home room we all have the same schedule.

1- Math

2- Science

3- Art

4- Gym

Break

5- History

6- Music

Lunch

7- Algebra

8- Chemistry

We all walk together to math. All the couples hold hands so I just walk beside Christina and Four. Christina winks at me and I playfully slap her arm. We walk into Math class and look at the seating chart so we know where our seats are for the rest of the year. Marlene gets to sit next to her boyfriend Uriah. Zeke is next to his girlfriend Shauna. Christina is next to her boyfriend Will. I get to sit next to Four. I smile and Christina points to Four. I look over at Four and he is smiling and blushing too. Christina whispers "He likes you too. Ever since you moved he broke down. He even told me he liked you. Ever since you left, he hasn't had a girlfriend. Trust me he's had a lot of opportunities to too." She then walks back to her seat with Will and I follow Four to mine.

Our math teacher walks in and explains to us that we won't have any work today because it's the first day of school and that we can talk to our neighbor. I smile and look over at Marlene. She mouths to me, 'talk to him.' I smile and turn to Four. He's staring at me and is smiling. He starts to blush once I turn around.

I smile and stare into his deep, dark blue eyes. "Hey." I whisper and break the silence between us.

"Hey." He says quietly back snapping out of his gaze.

I smile and ask, "What's up?"

"The stars." He smiles.

"Thanks smart ass." We both laugh.

"Will you walk with me to the rest of our classes today. I know it's kind of awkward because everyone is walking with their boyfriend or girlfriend." Four smiles softly.

"Sure. I would love to!" I smile and the bell rings.

The rest of the day goes by smoothly with me walking with Four everywhere and with Christina poking me in the arm when she sees me with Four. We finally end up going to lunch. All the couples again sit next to each other so I sit in between Christina and Four. Four smiles when I sit down next to him and Christina again nudges me in the side. Her and I look at each other and just laugh.

After we finish our food I announce that I'm having a small get together tonight for me because I came back home finally. "You guys should bring stuff to spend the night too." I explain.

"Okay!" Everyone says.

After school I drive back to my house. Caleb is staying at his friends house tonight so I have the house to myself and my friends. I set up the bean-bags in the living room and bring out three movies. The doorbell rings and I open up the door letting everyone in.

"Welcome to my home!" I say. "I hope you guys remember where everything is cause I'm not showing you around again." I laugh.

"It doesn't look that different." Shauna says.

"Yeah.. I wanted it to be just like home so we kept it like this, but we got bean-bags!" I point to them.

Everyone laughs. "Where do you want us to put our stuff?" Uriah asks.

"In my room I guess will be fine." I say as everyone follows me to my room. They all put their stuff on my bed and we head downstairs.

"What do you wanna do?" I ask.

"Let's watch a movie." Zeke says picking up the movies I set out.

"You guys pick the movie. I'll make the popcorn." I say as I walk into the kitchen.

I walk into the kitchen and pop a bag of popcorn. As the first one cooks I try to get a bowl from the top cabinet but I can't reach it. I feel someone hovering overtop of me and I see a hand grab four bowls. I turn around to see Four looking down at me smiling.

"Thought you needed help." He smiles handing me the bowls.

"Thank you." I blush and stare into his eyes. My eyes slowly move down and stare at his lips. I look back into his eyes and notice that he is staring in my eyes too. The microwave beeps and breaks this moment. Four quickly moves back and my face turns five shades of red.

I finally finish making the popcorn and I carry two bowls while Four carries the other two. All the couples share their popcorn so Four and I share a bowl too. Zeke picked out a horror movie and puts in in the tv. I curl up on one side of the couch while Four sits on the other an the popcorn is between us.

Soon the movie gets to horrifying for me and I start to screech in my shirt. I feel a finger on my side and I turn around as fast as I possibly could.

I see Four. "Hey you sure you don't wanna sit next to me?" He whispers.

I smile softly and curl up next to him. He wraps his arm around me rubbing his hand up and down my arm. "Thank you." I whisper.

"My pleasure." He smiles.

At all the scary parts I hide my face in his shoulder and I clutch his shirt. The movie finally ends and my head is sitting on his side with his arm wrapped around me. I smile when I realize that I am cuddling with him now. Christina turns on the light and immediately looks at me. Everyone looks at us and I blush and sit up. Still sitting by Four though. I turn and look at Four who is blushing too.

"Sooo.. What next?" Uriah asks. "It's only 7:30"

"I'll order pizza." I say as I grab my phone. I order two large pizzas with pepperoni and cheese. Once they come I set them in the middle of the floor. We all gather around them and start to eat.

"We should play a game." Suggests Four.

"Yeah! We should play truth or dare!" Uriah says.

"Yeah! And if you fail or don't do what ever you pick you have to take off a piece of clothing." Zeke explains.

"Uriah you go first!" Shauna says.

"Ok. Christina truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Christina shouts.

"I dare you to go next door and tell the person who answers, 'Hey baby. Lookin for some fun tonight?'" Uriah smirks.

"Okay!" Christina says as she runs out the door.. We all watch her as she goes to some random persons house. An old guy opens the door and she leans against the door frame. "Hey baby. Lookin for some fun tonight?" She says and winks at the old man.

The old man slams the door in her face and she runs back over to us laughing her head off. We all almost die of laughter and pile back into the house and sit on the bean-bags.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Christina asks me.

"Dare." I say. Until I see her smirk on her face and I wish I didn't say it.

"I dare you to sit with Four for the rest of the night." She smiles.

I blush and look at Four. He is blushing and nods to me giving me approval. I get up and slowly sit on Fours lap. I stare at the floor and blush I finally look up. "Will, you know the question."

"Truth." Will says.

"Panisake!" Uriah yells.

"Uriah stop." I say. "Will, who was your first kiss?"

"Christina." He answers.

"Okay." I say, Christina looks shocked but then giggles and blushes.

"Four truth or dare?" Will asks.

"Dare." He answers

"I dare you to kiss Tris." Will says.

I turn and face Four. He places his hands on my waist and whispers. "Ready?"

"Ready."

He places one hand on my neck and leaves the other on my waist. He leans in and our mouths touch. I stiffen at the feeling but then relax. Four begins to kiss me and I kiss him back. We slowly deepen the kiss. I stop for a second and then smile. I kiss him again until I feel hands prying us apart. It's Uriah.

"We told you to stop like fifteen seconds ago." Uriah complains.

Four and I laugh and then I blush. I lean my lead against his chest and he whispers in my ear. "I loved that." He smiles.

"Me too." I answered back.

I start to yawn and everyone else does too. Christina and Will sleep on the love seat, Uriah and Marlene sleep on the other, Shauna and Zeke take the floor and Four and I sleep on the couch. He lays down on his side with his back towards the couch and I lay beside him with my back to him. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me close to him.

I can feel every muscle in his body and I can feel his warmth. He makes me feel safe. Four whispers in my ear before I drift off to sleep. "I need to ask you something in the morning." I smile and then finally fall asleep in his arms.

**Thanks guys! Please review. This is my first story! And again I would like to thank Divergent Lover1234 for helping me with this! Go follow her she is an amazing writer!**


	2. Him

**Thanks everyone for reading my first chapter! Will try to post once a day! Next chapter will be Fours POV.**

Chapter 2- Him

Tris POV:

I wake up in the morning with my head in Fours chest. I must of turned around in the middle of the night. I look at Fours face and I see him staring at me. "Sorry, I've must of turned in my sleep." I whisper.

"No need to be sorry." He whispers and runs his fingers through my hair. I smile and burry my face in his chest. Four then kisses the top of my head and I blush. He helps me up and takes me to the kitchen. "What do you have for breakfast?" He asks.

"Not much, just some eggs and bacon." I answer and nod towards the refrigerator.

"Can I make breakfast for them, and you?" He smiles.

"Yeah, sure." I say and he takes the eggs and bacon out of the refrigerator.

While Four makes breakfast I ask him about last night. "What are you gonna ask me? You said you were going to this morning."

"I'll ask you later." He smiles.

"Okay?" I say confused.

Four just smiles and finishes the breakfast. We both take it out into the living room. Everyone is up and they immediately grab their plate. I go to grab mine but Four grabs my wrist stopping me. "I want to make your plate." He smiles and I nod. He runs to the kitchen with my plate.

Four finally comes back out and I see blueberries on my plate in a certain pattern. They are organized into a heart and I blush when he hands the plate to me. He quietly sits down and looks at my plate and the to me. I stare into his eyes and he says softly, "Tris, will you be my girlfriend?"

I blush when he asks me. I finally answer him, "Yes, of course!" I hug Four and kiss his cheek.

"AWWW!" All the girls scream.

"So when's your first date?" Christina asks Four.

I look at Four and Four looks at me. "Next Saturday? Seven?" He asks smiling at me.

"Okay." I nod and all the girls scream again. The guys and I just laugh.

"Can we watch another movie?" Zeke asks.

"Sure, you guys pick." I answer and curl up next to Four.

"Can we watch another scary movie?" Shauna asks everyone.

"Sure." We all say.

Once Shauna puts in the movie I curl up closer to Four. Once again the movie horrified me and I stuffed my face in Fours chest. He runs his fingers through my hair making me relax. I slowly look up at Four and notice he's looking at me too. He slowly leans down and kisses me passionately and I kiss him back. Four slowly releases from the kiss and smiles. I kiss his cheek and smile back. I begin to watch the movie again and clutch the bottom of Fours shirt. Once the movie is over I let out a sigh of relief and lay my head on Fours lap. I stare up at him and play with his shirt.

"What you want to do?" I ask everyone.

"I don't know." Will speaks for everyone.

"We could swim in the pool." I say pointing upstairs.

"But we don't have suits." Marlene says.

"I have plenty for the girls, and for the boys, Caleb has some in the closet." I explain. The girls come upstairs with me while the guys go to the closet. I give Shauna a black simple bikini with a gold strap holing the two pieces together. Marlene finds a light blue bikini with white stars on the top and a star on the bow that goes around her neck. I give Christina a yellow bikini top and a yellow and white striped bikini bottom.

"Thanks Tris!" They all say after they change.

"Welcome. I need to get changed now."

I put on a coral strapless bikini top and put on a matching bottom. Simple but sexy. I walk out and the girls follow me upstairs with our towels. I see Four standing by the pool with his shirt on. I wonder why but I don't think too much about it. I walk over to him and jump on his back. We fall into the pool.

"Prior!" Four says, rubbing his eyes. I stand there and laugh.

Four then picks me up and hangs me over his shoulder. "Really? Again?" I laugh and start to hit his back.

Four slowly lets me down and everyone else jumps in the pool laughing. Some how we end up playing truth or dare in the pool.

"What do we do if we don't want to do it, instead of taking off your clothes?" I ask Uriah.

"It's still that same rule but you can take off anything." Uriah says.

"Okay."

Four goes first. "Tris, truth or dare?" He asks with a smile.

"Dare." I answer.

"I dare you to stand in the middle of the pool, close your eyes, spin around three times, then the person you point to with your eyes still closed you have to tell who they are by touch." Four explains.

"Okay," I say and stand in the middle of the pool with my eyes closed. I spin around three times. I point to someone and walk towards them with my eyes still close. I stick my hand out eye length and feel a neck. "Four." I say as I open my eyes. I could tell it was him because of how tall he is.

"How the hell is that possible?" Shauna asks.

"Height." Is all I say.

"Ohh!" Everyone says.

"Zeke, truth or dare." I ask.

"Dare." He answers.

"Belly flop."

"HELL NO! THOSE HURT!" Zeke says as he takes off his shark tooth necklace.

Everyone laughs and then Zeke finally goes. "Uriah, you know the question."

"Dare!" Uriah says proudly.

"You do a belly flop." Zeke says.

Uriah bites his lip as he gets out of the pool. He jumps in the middle of us and leaves a big splash. Uriah stands up clenching his stomach and chest. We all burst out laughing. We finally stop the game and swim in the pool. Four grabs me and hangs me down his shoulder. "Again?" I answer laughing.

"Yes, again." He wiggles me back and forth and I hit his back. He stiffens and I stop hitting him.

"Christina help!" I laugh and Four laughs too. Christina shakes her head and laugh.

Four finally throws me in the water and I hug him. We all get out of the pool and order more pizza for lunch. "Now what?" Will asks.

"I wanna nap. I'm tired." Shauna complains.

"Same." everyone says.

We all sleep like we did last night but I face Four this time and he plays with my hair and I kiss him softly. I wrap my hand in his shirt and wrap my arm around him. He kisses me on the head and I slowly drift off to sleep.

**Thanks everyone for reading my first chapter again! I hope you liked this one and I want to thank Divergent Lover1234 for helping me with this story! Please review and give any other ideas please! Thanks!**


	3. The Date

**I want to thank all of the followers and everyone who has read my story so far! Here is the third chapter and I will try to post the fourth chapter today.. If not then I will tomorrow. I love all of you guys! I also want to thank Divergent Lover1234 for helping me with this story and all of her shoutouts. Go follow them! She is writing an amazing story!**

Chapter 3- The Date

Four POV:

I wake up and hour later from our nap. Tris's face is buried into my shirt and her arms are wrapped around my waist. I smile as I watch her sleep. She is beautiful when she sleeps. I slowly kiss her head not trying to wake her. She lets out a small sigh and pushes her body closer to mine. I smile softly and kiss her head again. Tris opens her eyes and looks up at me. I smile and whisper, "Sorry."

"It's fine." She whispers back and kisses me slowly. We gradually deepen the kiss and then she releases to take a breath. Our foreheads and noses touch and I kiss her again softly before we get up.

Tris lets me take a shower in her bathroom. I walk out wrapped in my towel and see Tris reading a book on her bed. I quietly get my clothes and get dressed in the bathroom. I walk out again and see that's she's gone. She probably went down stairs so I go down too.

I see that everyone is up and are getting ready to leave. I frown slightly and go to grab my things from Tris's room. I come down stairs to see Tris waiting at the steps for me. She hugs me and whispers, "Today was the best day of my life."

I smile against her ear and whisper back. "Mine too." I kiss her softly before the gang and I leave.

"Bye!" We all say.

"Bye!" Tris waves."

One Week Later...

Tris POV:

Today is the day of Fours and my date. I honestly can't believe this is happening. I never knew he liked me. I smile when I realize that I'm blushing, even though I'm alone. I get a text from Christina.

C- Hey I'm coming over at 5 to get you ready for ur date!

T- Seriously? Please don't!

C- Yes I am.

T- FINEEE!

I agree because I know I won't be able to get out of this.

After a couple hours Christina arrives at my house. I open up the door for her and let her into my room. "Hair!" Christina says. She sits me down on my desk chair and she starts to curl my hair slightly, leaving soft long curls. She then goes on to makeup. She puts on some simple tan eye shadow and a hint of blush on my cheeks. Christina then puts on mascara and eye liner on my eyes. Finally she gives me pink lipgloss.

It's already 6:30 once we are done with hair and makeup. "Can I pick out my dress now?" I ask exhausted.

"Yep!" Christina says.

I walk into my closet and find a white and soft pink dress. The top is white lace and the skit is a soft pink silk fabric. The skirt goes down to my knees and the top is strapless. Christina finds me some white sandals to wear and she looks accomplished once she spins me around in the mirror.

"Chris, is it normal to be scared?" I ask.

"Of course Tris, it's absolutely fine!" She smiles at me and hands me my phone. "You got a text."

Four- Ready? :)

T- Yep!

Four- Be there in 5

T- Ok

"He's gonna be here in five minutes!" I squeal.

Christina and I walk downstairs and Christina leaves saying that she will text me later. I sit on the couch and wait until Four gets here. I finally hear the doorbell ring and I open the door.

Four is standing there wearing a white dress shirt with some black slacks with flowers in his hands. "Hey, these are for you." He says with his bright smile.

"Thank you." I say as I take them. I quickly set them on the coffee table and then go to hug Four. He kisses me softly and then he takes me to his convertible.

I get in and ask, "Where are we going?"

"Surprise." He smiles at me.

I laugh and I hold his hand as he drives. I turn on the radio and hear my favorite song come on. All Of Me.

I start to sing. "What would I do without your smart mouth?"

Four starts to laugh. "What? I'm a bad singer?" I ask.

"No no your a wonderful singer! It's just funny because I've never heard you sing before." He smiles and squeezes my hand.

"Really? That's surprising." I say. "Well your gonna hear me now."

I start to sing again. "Because all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, love your perfect imperfections."

We arrive at the place and Four leaves the radio on letting me finish singing the song. He smiles once I'm done and I laugh, starting to blush. I look up and see my favorite restaurant. Red Lobster.

"How did you know this was my favorite place to eat?" I ask smiling at Four.

"I got my ways." He smiles and kisses me softly.

We walk in and Four says his last name for our reservation. We sit at our table and a waiter comes by to ask us what to order.

"I'll have the lobster tail and a sweet tea." I say.

"I'll have the same." Four says.

"Ok, I'll have your drinks out in a second." The waiter says with a smile.

I hold Fours hand and ask, "What's your favorite movie?"

"Can't choose between two series of movies. They are The Hunger Games series and the Divergent series." He smiles at me.

"Me too! Well I think you already know that, I used to talk about them a lot over Skype." I laugh.

"Yeah, after you kept on talking about them I read the books and saw the movies that were already out." He laughs too.

I smile and the waiter comes with our drinks. "Thank you." Four and I say.

Our food finally comes and we start to eat. Four plays with his food like a two year old and I laugh. "Four stop, your gonna get stared at." I laugh.

"Kay!" He says like a girl.

I laugh and we finish our meal. We pay the waiter for our food and then leave. "What do you wanna do now?" Four asks me as we walk back to his car.

"I don't know." I answer.

"Let's go to my place?"

"Sure." I smile.

We drive back to his house. Four holds my hand as we walk upstairs to his room. "I changed it up a bit as you can see." Four says.

"Yeah, I like it." I smile looking around the room. His bed is on one side of the room against the wall with a tv In front of his bed. There is a computer desk with a laptop and a guitar on the other side of the room. There is also a bathroom that connects to his room.

Four smiles and sits on his bed. I sit down next to him. "Tris, I need to tell you something."

"Anything." I answer looking into his eyes.

"I've never told anyone, and I mean anyone. I haven't even told Zeke. So you can't tell anyone. Promise me?"

"I promise."

Four slowly and hesitantly takes off his shirt. There are scars and marks all over his back. I gasp as a tear falls down my eye.

"Who did this to you?" I ask angry and sadly.

"My father. After my mom died and I moved here during 5th grade my dad changed. He took all his anger out on me. He began drinking and would whip me with his belt. And smack me. I would hide in my closet and never come out." Four says. "I'm glad he moved out now."

I turn Four around and hug him and cry in his shoulder. "Don't cry." Four softly says.

"It just hurts me that he hurt you." I say between sobs.

Four runs my back and runs his fingers through my hair as I cry in his arms. "Sorry for ruining the night." He says.

"You didn't, this was the best night of my life." I smile at him and kiss him.

Four wipes my tears away and I smile. I kiss him and he kisses back. He slowly depends the kiss and I smile but then kiss him again. Eventually he lays down on the bed and I lay with my head on top of his chest. We finally fall asleep in each others arms.


	4. The Truth

**Thanks for reading guys! Here is chapter 4! Hope you like it! Please give me ideas for chapter 5! I might post it today! If not I will tomorrow! I promise!**

Chapter 4- The Truth.

Tris POV:

I wake up in the morning laying next to Four and to his hand over top of my face. I bite his hand to wake him up. Four jumps up and looks confused. I laugh and he realizes what happened. Four jumps on top of my legs and tickles me. I scream and run away from his grip. Four easily catches me and kisses me.

"Morning." I laugh.

"Morning!" Four laughs.

I smile. "Can I take a shower?" I ask Four.

"Sure. Just use the one in my room, I'll give you a shirt to wear." Four explains.

"Thanks." I say walking into his bathroom. I grab a towel and start to take a warm shower. After I'm done I wrap myself in a towel and walk into Fours room. I see that he left one of his hoodies and a old pair of shorts for me. I put them on and walk down stairs with my face in his hoodie. It's so warm and cozy.

"Hey." I say as I walk in the kitchen to see Four making pancakes for breakfast.

"Hey, want some pancakes?" He asks.

"Sure, thanks." I say as he hands me a plate with pancakes on it.

"Welcome." He smiles and secretly steals a bite of my pancake.

"I saw that!" I smile.

"Saw what?" He says chewing the pancake.

We both laugh and walk out into the living room to eat. "Last night I forgot to tell you something." Four says.

I set my fork down on my plate and look at him. "Okay." I say.

"My real name is Tobias. My nickname is Four, I got it from sports. My number was always four." He says.

I let out a sigh of relief. "You scared me there for a second Four! I thought you were gonna tell me more about your dad."

"I told you everything about him." Four says. "And call me Tobias, just not In front of people. It's nice to hear my name again."

"Okay Tobias." I smile.

He smiles and picks me up and sets me on his lap. Tobias slowly leans in and kisses me. I smile and kiss him back. We deepen the kiss and Tobias bites my lip softly. He then kisses down my cheek to my neck. I softly moan as he leaves a hickey on my neck. I kiss him again and he releases from the kiss. He kisses me one last time and smiles.

Tobias whispers in my ear. "I love you Tris."

"I love you too Tobias." I whisper back and I feel his smile forming on my ear. He kisses my ear and we get up.

I go upstairs and put on one of Tobias's shirts that are too big for him. I take off his shorts because the shirt goes down to about my knees.

"TRIS!" Tobias yells up the stairs. I race down stairs and see him at the bottom. I almost fall into him but he catches me. I just laugh.

"Yeah?" I ask catching my breath.

"Are you going to the bonfire Friday night at the beach? Uriah wanted to know." He asks.

I remember what happened in seventh grade when I went. Peter tried to rape me. Peter was in 8th grade then.. So now he is in 12th.

"I don't know. After seventh grade." I say staring down at the floor.

"Oh, I forgot. I'll let you think about it. If you do go, I won't leave your side at all."

"I'll go." I say. "Just promise you won't."

"I promise you that I won't leave your side at the bonfire." Tobias says and then kisses my forehead.

"Thank you. I'm gonna call Christina while you tell Uriah." I say.

I walk out into the living room and call Christina.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey, how was the date?"

"Awesome, he took me to Red Lobster and then we went back to his house. I'm there now." I laugh.

"What!? You went to his house? Alone? I hope you didn't sleep together!" Christina complains.

"We didn't sleep together!" I yell."We just slept NEXT to each other." I laugh. I can hear Tobias laugh in the back ground. "Oh Four shut up!"

"He's laughing isn't he?" Christina asks.

"Yep, anyway I wanted to tell you that I'm going to the bonfire Friday night."

"You are?" Christina asks. "You're not leaving my sight."

"I know.. Four said that I can't leave his side either."

"Ok, well bye."

"Bye!" I hang up the phone.

Tobias comes in the living room and burst out laughing. "She seriously thought we slept together?"

"Yeah." I laugh. "I think it's because on her first date with Will she said that they slept together."

"She did?!" Tobias asks.

"Yeah. You didn't know that. She told me the day it happened."

"Hmm, interesting" Tobias says while rubbing his chin.

We both laugh and I lay my head on his lap. "Can we play truth or dare but only truth?" I ask.

"Sure." Tobias answers.

"Same rules apply, you go first." I say.

"Why did you like me?" He asks.

"You were really cute, and still are, you are smart, and REALLY funny. You made me laugh every day, even when I was in LA. You cared about me and everyone else. We had a lot of things in common and I thought you were the best guy on earth." I answer and realize that I am blushing and so is Tobias.

"I love you." Tobias whispers.

"I love you too." I whisper back. "What did you do when I left?"

Tobias sighs and is about to take off his shirt. But then he answers. "I broke down. The day you left," He stops for a moment. "The day you left I cried. I never thought I would see you again. You were the one thing that made me happy because of my dad. I Skyped with you a lot so I could at least see you again. And so you could make me happy again."

As he finishes a tear falls from my eye. "I'm so sorry, I never kn-" Tobias cuts me off by kissing me.

"You're here now, that's all I need." He says as he releases.

I smile and ask, "Can we not ask questions that make me cry?" I laugh.

"Sure, are you a virgin?" Tobias asks.

I laugh. "Nice question, and yes I am."

"Surprising."

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." He smiles.

"Are you a virgin?" I ask.

"Yes." He says.

"Surprising." I mock him.

"I had a lot of chances to not be though." He smiles down at me and then whispers in my ear. "I never accepted them because of you."

I smile softly and blush. "Have you ever knocked someone out before?" He asks me.

"Yeah.. Bonfire, seventh grade."

"Oh yeah." He says remembering.

I laugh. "Have you ever been drunk before? If so, what did you do?"

Tobias takes off his shirt. "It's embarrassing." He laughs.

I laugh and touch his abs. "Wow. I never knew you were this strong."

"Well I gotta protect my little Tris." He smiles

"I'm not little." I get angry and lift up my shirt showing my abs. I cross my legs remembering that I only have underwear and a bra on under this shirt and Tobias laughs. I quickly push down the shirt and laugh. I poke his chest and then he pokes my belly. "That tickled!" I complain while laughing.

"Does this tickle?" Tobias asks while lifting up my shirt a until he sees my belly and he starts to tickle my belly. I scream and run away. I run in to his room and hide in the bathroom. I sit on the shower floor and try not to be seen. Tobias finally comes in the bathroom and finds me. "You can't hide forever." He whispers as he picks me up out of the shower.

I wrap my legs around him as he carries me into his room. He pushes me against his wall and slowly kisses me. I pull him closer to me so there is no space between us. He kisses from my lips down to my chest and then back up again. I run my fingers through his hair and down his back. He puts his hand up my shirt and wraps it around my waist. His other hand is on the wall keeping us steady. Tobias slowly takes off my shirt leaving me in my bra and underwear. He carries me to his bed and pushes me down on it. I smile as he comes on top of me and kisses me again. He leaves a hickey on my chest and then kisses my lips again. I release for a breath an then look into his eyes. I'm nervous and I think he can tell.

"What's wrong?" Tobias whispers.

"I'm sorry. I just think it's a little too soon." I whisper back not wanting him to be disappointed.

Tobias smiles. "It's okay Tris."

"I'm cold, come here." I say pushing him down to break the space between us. Tobias laughs and covers us up with his bed spread. We both go in and he wraps me in his arms an warmth of his body. I smile as he kisses my ear and we both drift off to sleep.


	5. Bonfire

Chapter 5- Bonfire.

Tris POV:

It's Friday and tonight is the bonfire. I'm nervous for tonight. I hope everything goes ok tonight. I will stay by Tobias's side the whole night. I drive to school and meet Tobias at the door. He smiles and kisses me on the cheek. I smile and we walk to class.

The day goes by fast and the gang and I walk to lunch together. I packed today so the gang goes to get their lunch while I walk to my seat. Someone grabs my butt and I spin around. Peter. I back away but he moves closer.

"Well, well, well. I haven't seen Trissy for a couple years." Peter smirks.

"Leave me alone Peter." I say as I try to walk away.

He grabs my arm. "Are you going to the bonfire tonight? I would love to finish what happened in seventh grade." He smirks again.

"She said to leave her alone." A stern voice says behind me. I turn around to see Tobias behind me. He looks straight at Peter.

Peter tenses and has worry in his eyes. He finally walks away. Tobias relaxes and walks me back to our seat. "Sorry." I whisper.

"You didn't do anything, it was his fault." Tobias says as he grips my hand. Everyone looks at me when I sit down to make sure I am ok. They finally stop and go back to normal conversation.

"Who's bringing what to the bonfire tonight?" Zeke asks.

"Don't bring too much stuff. I don't think we should spend the night this year." I say.

Everyone agrees. "I'll bring the blankets." Shauna says.

"I'll bring the snacks!" Uriah says.

"I'll bring the drinks." Christina says.

"And I'll bring myself." I say.

We all laugh and go on through out our day. We all agreed to meet at my house at 6pm so we can all go together, then we will spend the night at Zeke's house afterwards. I pack my stuff for Zeke's house and I hear my door bell. I rundown stairs with my stuff and run outside to meet everyone else. I hop into Tobias's truck and we follow everyone to the beach. Once we get to the beach we make our own small fire and set up all of our blankets. Everyone wore baiting suits so we could go swimming. Tobias and I lay out our blankets by the fire and so does everyone else. Everyone else from school gathers around the large bonfire while some other people build their own. We stay by our own.

"We should play never have I ever!" Marlene suggests.

"Sure! Mar you go first." Will says for everyone.

"Never have I ever gotten really drunk." Marlene says.

All the guys take a drink and we all laugh.

"Never have I ever been out of the country." I say.

Christina and Zeke take a drink.

"Never have I ever left a hickey on someone." Uriah says. The rest of the guys take a sip and all the girls laugh. Uriah looks embarrassed and Marlene holds out her arm.

"Give me a hickey on my arm." She laughs. Uriah gives her one on the arm and everyone laughs.

We go through a couple more people and the sun starts to set. We all decide to go swimming so we do. I take off my clothes and surprisingly Tobias does to. He offers a piggy back ride as soon as he does. I accept and hop on his back. He runs into the water and we both fall in. Everyone else chases after us and I laugh.

Tobias comes up behind me and wraps his hands around my waist and kisses my cheek. "You're beautiful." He whispers.

I smile softly. "Thank you."

"No thank you for being my girlfriend." He smiles.

"Thank you for being my boyfriend." I say as I turn around and kiss him slowly. We kiss like this in the sunset until I hear a camera. Christina is on her phone and I hear my phone ring. Tobias laughs and we head back over to the fire. On my phone Christina sent me a picture Tobias and I kissing in the water, in the sunset. I show Tobias and he smiles.

"Thanks Christina." I laugh.

"Welcome!" She laughs.

I put my phone away and lay on the blankets in Tobias's arms. All of us watch the sun set. Once the sun sets we decide to go Zeke's house. Zeke welcomes us in and takes us down to the basement. There are four rooms down there so every couple gets one.

"It's 10 I think we should go to bed so we don't sleep in so late tomorrow." Shauna says.

"Yeah, knowing us we will." Will laughs.

We all go into our rooms. I change into a sports bra and a pair of pajama shorts to sleep in. Tobias comes out with pajama shorts and no shirt. I walk up to him and slowly kiss him. He kisses me back softly. He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck. He picks me up and throws me on the bed.

He slowly kisses my neck and I moan quietly as he leaves a hickey. He then slowly kisses my lips again. I slide my hands down his body and then back up again. I run my fingers through his soft hair and then rub his back. I feel him slip the straps of my bra off of my arms.

Tobias pushes up my bra and I take it off. He looks at me making sure I'm ok with it. I nod and he smiles and then massages my breasts with his hands and sometimes his mouth. I softly moan as he does this. Tobias then slowly takes of my shorts leaving me in my underwear. He looks up at me and I mouth 'Sorry.' Tobias slowly comes up to me and kisses me.

"Don't be. I'm scared to, that's why I make sure first." He whispers in my ear. I smile and kiss him. I run my fingers through his hair as he kisses my neck. Tobias softly kisses me again and we get under the covers. I still don't have my shorts on or my bra but I don't care.

I face Tobias and leave no space between us. He playfully licks my breast and I giggle. I kiss him on the cheek and then we both slowly drift off to sleep.

The Next Morning...

I wake up in the morning to someone opening the door. I pretend I'm asleep and a voice whispers. "Did they do it?" It's Uriah.

"No they didn't, even if it was Four she wouldn't after two weeks." Christina whispers.

"But she doesn't have a bra on." Marlene says.

I burst out laughing and wake up Tobias. I sit up making sure the sheets cover me up and Tobias sits up too.

"Yes I don't have a bra on but I still have my underwear on, so we didn't do it. And thank you Christina for not blaming me." I laugh.

Everyone laughs and they shut the door so we can get dressed. Tobias and I laugh. I put on my bra and one of Tobias's black shirts. I then put on my shorts and head out into the living room in the basement. Everyone is watching a movie and we sit on one of the love seats and watch.

After the movie everyone goes home. When we stop at my house we see that my parents are home.

"Wanna meet my parents?" I ask Tobias.

"Yeah." Tobias smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Give me ideas on what should happen when Tobias meets Tris's parents! I will post the next chapter tomorrow! **


	6. Parents

**Thanks everyone for reading! I really need ideas for the next chapter! I might put the tryouts in it I don't know. I want to thank Divergent Lover1234 for giving me the tryout idea! Go follow her! She writes amazingly!**

Chapter 6- Parents.

Tobias POV:

When I stop at Tris's house to drop her off her parents are home.

"Wanna meet my parents?" She asks.

"Yeah." I smile and kiss her cheek.

We walk towards the house hand in hand. Tris slowly opens the door and we don't see her parents. She guides me to the kitchen where we see them eating a late lunch.

"Hi mom hi dad!" Tris says with excitement. "I've missed you."

"We've missed you too!" Mrs. Prior says and hugs Tris. She gives Tris a kiss on the cheek and so does her Mr. Prior.

"Who's this young man?" Mrs. Prior asks Tris.

I smile. "Oh, it's Four, remember? You may not. But he's my boyfriend now." Tris explains.

I hold out my hand to shake hands with Mr. and Mrs. Prior and they accept. "It's nice to meet you, again." I smile.

"You too." Mr. Prior says.

"So, I barley remember you. What do you do at school?" Tris's father asks me.

"Dad!" Tris whines. I laugh and answer Mr. Prior's question.

"Well I do a lot of sports, like Soccer, football, and track. I take all of the advanced classes in school too, like your daughter." I smile.

"Anything outside of school?" Mrs. Prior asks.

"I go to the gym about three times a week and I just usually spend time with my friends." I answer.

"Well, son you seem like a great man for my daughter." Mr. Prior pats me on the back. "But if you hurt her you know what will happen."

"I understand Mr. Prior. I promise I would never hurt Tris." I say.

"Can we go to my room now?" Tris asks me.

I nod and smile and Mr. and Mrs. Prior and they smile back. We head up stairs to Tris's room. She opens the door and then shuts it behind her.

"Do you want your shirt back?" She asks while taking it off and putting another shirt on.

"Sure." I smile as she hands me the shirt. "I'm surprised that your changing in front of me." I laugh.

"You've seen me half naked. I think it's okay." She says while laughing. "What do you wanna do?" She asks.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" I smile as she walks towards me. She is wearing a white crop top and some black shorts. She looks amazing.

"That's the reason why I asked you." She laughs and I pull her down on the bed with me. We lay side by side each other and watch TV.

After the show is over I sit on top if Tris and tickle her. She laughs and runs into the closet to hide. I laugh but then frown. I remember how much pain I was in when I hid in my closet. I slowly walk over and find her. I pick her up and hug her. "Sorry." I say.

"For what?" She asks confused. I look at the closet and then back to her. "Oh," is all she says. "I won't hide when you tickle me. I actually kind of like it." She smiles. I laugh and kiss her softly.

We both laugh and then fall on the bed. "I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." She whispers back.

I smile. "My little Trissy."

"I'm not little!" She gets mad and lifts up her crop top a little showing me her abs. I then show her mine and we both laugh. Tris wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me slowly. I smile and kiss her back. My phone rings and I see it's Will. Tris lets me answer it.

"Hey." I answer the phone.

"Hey, what's up?" Will asks.

"Nothing, just over at Tris's house."

"Oh, well Christina has been begging me to ask you or Tris is we can stay at one of your guys house." Will explains.

"Well let me ask her." I put the phone down. "Tris!"

"Yeah?" She asks as she comes out of her bathroom.

"Will and Christina want to know if they can stay tonight." I say.

"Sure. My parents will be fine with it." She says and I smile. I tell Will that they can stay and he says that they will be here in about an hour.

An Hour Later...

Tris POV:

The doorbell rings and I hear my parents open the door. Tobias and I run downstairs to greet Christina and Will. They both give my mother and father a hug because they haven't seen them in a long time and we all head up to my room.

"You guys can sleep on an air mattress on the floor or in one of the guest rooms." I say.

"I think we'll sleep in here." Christina smiles and winks at me and I roll my eyes.

"I'm going out side to play basketball. Anyone gonna come?" I ask.

Everyone comes out side. Will and Christina play tennis and Tobias and I play basketball. "I bet I'll beat you!" Tobias says.

"Yeah ok. Being the best basketball player on the girls team gives me an advantage." I smile.

"Yeah okay." Tobias says as he passes in the ball.

I easily beat him by six points each round we play. On the last round Tobias beats me by four.

"I'll have to start calling you six." Tobias smiles.

"Okay." I smile and kiss him on the cheek. We all head inside to find that my mom made dinner.

"Honey can you help me set the table?" My mom asks me.

"Sure." I say and then I go out into the kitchen to grab some dishes. I set them out on the table while my mom gets the food.

"Thank you Mrs. Prior." Tobias says as he makes his plate.

"No problem, and please, call me Natalie." My mom explains with a smile.

Tobias smiles and we make small talk around the dinner table. "I'm thinking about trying out for basketball this year." I say.

"That would be great honey!" My mom says. And my dad nods in agreement.

"We are all trying out too." Christina says.

I smile. "Christina you and I can go together then. The boys tryouts are an hour later right?" I ask.

"Yeah." Tobias and Will say at the same time.

After dinner we all help my mother with the dishes and then go to my room. "Wanna watch a movie or show?" I ask.

"Let's watch a show, I'm kind of getting sick of movies I've watched like three today." Christina complains and I laugh.

"The only shows I have are American Horror Story." I say. "Unless you want commercials."

"Let's watch American Horror Story." Tobias says for everyone.

I put in the DVD and lay on my bed with Tobias. Christina lays next to me and Will lays next to her. As we watch the episode I lay my head on Tobias's shoulder. Some parts scare me but not enough to hide my face. I still hold Tobias's shirt and he smiles. I see Christina hide her face in Wills arm and I laugh. Will kisses her head and then she continues watching the episode. Soon it's over and it's 9pm. I hear thunder outside and sit straight up.

"It's just thunder." Tobias says as he touches my arm.

"I know, I just don't like thunder storms." I say embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed." Tobias says as he wraps his arms around me and hugs me from behind.

"Why are you afraid of them?" Christina asks.

"I don't know really. I guess I'm afraid they will turn into something worse." I explain.

"Oh." Is what everyone says. I go down stairs and get a glass of water. I find my mom in the living room watching the weather.

"It will be fine tonight sweetie." She whispers as she kisses my cheek.

"Thanks mom. I think I'll be fine anyway tonight. Since everyone is here." I say and then I go back to my room.

Christina gets the air mattress and lays it down on the floor. We all lay down in our beds and try to fall asleep.

"It will be okay." Tobias whispers in my ear.

I turn around and stuff my face in his shirt as he wraps his arms around me concealing me in his warmth and protection. I smile and he kisses my head. "Thanks." I whisper as I slowly fall asleep.


	7. Scars

**Here is chapter 7! Thank you Divergent Lover1234 for giving me the tryout idea! Review and give me more on what should happen for chapter 8! Every review I get I will do a shoutout for your help! Thank you everyone!**

Chapter 7- Scars

Tobias POV:

I wake up to a big crack of thunder and a flash of lightning. I look over and see Tris hugging her knees and plugging her ears. The clock says 2:15 am. I softly touch Tris's shoulder and pull her close to me. There is another crack of thunder and she jumps. I hold her tightly.

"Tris, it's okay. I promise." I whisper.

"But.." She starts.

"Tris. It's going to be okay, these storms happen every year and they don't turn into anything." I whisper and rub her back trying to calm her.

"Promise?" She whispers and looks into my eyes.

"I promise." I whisper and slowly kiss her.

Tris smiles and hugs me tightly. We lay back down and I cover us up with the covers. I wrap my arms around her and she grips my shirt with her hand. I kiss her forehead before we both fall asleep.

The Next Morning...

Tris POV:

I wake up as Tobias stirs in his sleep, still holding onto me. I look over and see that Christina and Will are out of the room. I smile and turn towards Tobias and watch him sleep. He looks so adorable when he sleeps. I slowly and passionately kiss him on the lips. He opens his eyes startled but then kisses me back.

"That's a nice way to wake up." He smiles.

I giggle. "About last night, thank you."

"Anything, I'll always be here anytime you need me." Tobias smiles and runs his fingers through my hair. "I love you." He whispers.

"I love you more." I smile.

"Prove it." He laughs quietly.

"I can't. I love you too much for anything to prove how much I love you." I whisper.

Tobias smiles and kisses me slowly and softly. He then turns it into a more passionate kiss. Tobias then kisses from my cheek down to my neck. I smile and then kiss him. I slide my hand up his shirt touching his abs and then his chest. We both stop kissing and stare into each others eyes. We both smile and Tobias kisses me again. He slowly takes off his shirt and tosses it on the floor. I lift up my shirt and show him my abs. We both laugh.

"I need to tell you something." Tobias whispers.

"Okay." I say.

"I'm thinking of getting a tattoo to cover up all of this." He explains as he turns around. I see his scars again and I slowly place my hand on them. Trying not to hurt him. "Something to tribute to the school maybe." Tobias says and let's me touch all the scars. "Since this school made my life the best it has ever been. I met you in this school." He says while turning around and smiling.

I stare into his deep blue eyes. "That's a great idea." I whisper, lost in his eyes. He smiles and kisses me softly. We both get out of bed and he puts his shirt back on. I find some pajama bottoms instead of shorts and put them on. We both go downstairs and eat some cereal.

"You guys aren't early birds are you?" Christina asks.

I laugh. "Nope." Tobias says.

"Where did my mom and dad go?" I ask.

"Emergency business trip. They said that they would be back at the latest next week." Will explains.

"Yeah, they left like a thousand dollars for food and shit." Christina says. "Those were their exact words too."

We all laugh. "I think that today I'm gonna get a tattoo. Something small though." I say.

"What of?" Christina asks.

"I don't know, I'm thinking of some ravens on my chest, then something written on my shoulder." I explain.

"That sounds nice." Tobias smiles.

"Yeah." Christina and Will agree.

"We should all go today. Everyone gets a tattoo of their choice." Christina suggests.

"Sure." Tobias says.

We all go to my room and start to sketch some drawings. After about thirty minutes Tobias shows me one of his sketches. In the middle it has all of the factions in the school.

Dauntless: The symbol is fire. It means brave. To make ordinary acts of bravery. You still have fears but you face them and are always brave.

Amity: The symbol is a tree. Everyone in this faction is kind and always happy. Everyone agrees and is always fare.

Erudite: The symbol is an eye. In this faction they mostly wear blue. They are known as the smart people in the school. They take all of the advanced classes. I take some with my friends and Tobias but we are still in dauntless.

Abnegation: The symbol is two hands shaking. Everyone in this faction are selfless. They care about others more than themselves.

Candor: The symbol is a balance. Everyone in this faction tells the truth. No lies.

Around the five factions are curved spikes. Almost like wings. I smile and nod. This tattoo will cover most of his scars, maybe all of them. I show Tobias my drawing of the ravens and the infinity sign with "Tobias" in it for my shoulder. He smiles and nods. I also show him a small arrow I want on my ankle and he nods too.

Christina shows everyone her tattoo. It's and infinity sign with the word "love" in it for her wrist. We all like it. Will then shows us his. It's the dauntless symbol for his shoulder. We all like it too. We finally get in my jeep and drive to the tattoo shop. They accept our drawings and then they make their own of them.

"You want this covering your whole back right?" The man asks.

"Yeah." Tobias nods. Christina and Will look at him wide eyed. "What?" Tobias asks.

"Nothing." They both say at the same time.

I look at Tobias and he looks at me with a worried look in his face. I can tell he doesn't want the person giving him the tattoo to see the scars. I hug him and whisper in his ear. "It's fine. Just say you don't want to talk about it." Tobias then nods as we pull away from the hug.

Finally our drawings are done Tobias and I go in one room while Christina and Will go in the other. I lay down on my back while Tobias takes off his shirt and lays on his stomach. The artists don't seem to be bothered by the scars and that makes Tobias and I relax. I squeeze Tobias's hand as the pain from the needle gets worse. He squeezes mine too. Sooner than I thought I'm done with my tattoos and Tobias's is a little more than half way done. I show him my tattoos and he smiles when he sees the infinity one. I kiss him on the cheek and hold his hand as I watch the artist finish his tattoo. Once his tattoo is done we both look in the mirror together. I absolutely love his tattoo. It also covers up all of his scars.

"Thank you!" I say to the artists. And give them a hug.

"Your very welcome! Just remember to put the creme on once a day." The one artist says. Tobias and I both nod and walk out of the room. Christina immediately shows me her tattoo of the infinity sign and I show her my tattoos. We all love everyone's tattoos.

We then go back to my house and Christina and Will pack their things. "See you at school tomorrow! Let's hope tryouts go well!" Christina says as she walks out the door.

"Yep! Bye see ya!" I say and smile.

When Christina and Will leave Tobias and I decide to watch TV. "Can I see your tattoo again?" I ask.

"Yeah." Tobias whispers and turns around. He slowly takes off his shirt revealing the tattoo. I carefully place my hand on it so I don't hurt him. I slide my hand down touching each faction.

"Why did you get all five factions?" I whisper.

"I don't just want to be brave and bad, I want to be honest, smart, selfless, and kind." He says as he turns around. "Well, I'm still working on kind." He smiles.

I smile and we stare into each others eyes. He wraps his arm around my waist and places one on my neck. He then slowly pulls me close and kisses me. We then lay on the couch together and we slowly fall asleep.


	8. Really?

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 8! Thank you Divergent Lover1234 for giving me the tryout idea! Follow her! She is an amazing writer!**

Chapter 8- Really?

Tris POV:

I wake up in the morning on Tobias's lap in the living room. It's 6am. "Tobias, wake up." I say.

"What?" He says looking at the clock. "School doesn't start for another two hours."

"Yeah but you don't have any clothes." I explain.

"Oh yeah." Tobias says remembering and I laugh. "I'll be back to pick you up ok?"

"Yep!" I say and run upstairs to get his stuff. Before he leaves he gives me a kiss on the cheek and I smile.

I go upstairs and take a long warm shower. When I come out I see that it's 6:50. I get dressed in some jean shorts and a black tank-top with our schools logo on it. I then put on some black converses. I finally pack my things for the basketball tryouts after school. I run downstairs and eat a bowl of cereal before I hear Tobias honk the horn outside. I run outside and hop into his convertible and set my bags in the back. I hold Tobias's hand as we drive to school.

Once we get to school everyone meets at home room and talk about our plans for after school.

"Are you guys gonna watch us?" I ask the guys.

"Yeah." They all say.

I smile at Tobias and then the bell rings. Tobias then grabs my hand and we walk to math together. I see someone come up out of the corner of my eye and touch Tobias's arm. Molly.

"Hey Four. Are you going to tryout for basketball tonight? If so, you would be the best, because of how hot and active you are." Molly flirts with him and winks.

"Molly I have a girlfriend. Leave me alone. No one likes you anyway." Tobias says while backing away from Molly.

"I bet I'm prettier than her." Molly says.

Tobias stops in his tracks and looks furious. "Molly you are just a slut! I have a girlfriend and she is the best girlfriend anyone could have. Anyone. And I mean ANYONE could be a better girlfriend than you could ever be. If anyone wanted you they are really really desperate!" Tobias takes a deep breath. "And if you ever say that you are better than my girlfriend right here again," He pulls me in front of him and hugs me. "you will regret it!"

"Aww it's Tris. So small she can barley protect herself so she needs a strong boyfriend." Molly says snickering.

'Thats it!' Is all I think. "You know what Molly? I think you need a facial." I say sarcastically. I punch Molly square in the jaw and then once in the nose. I lift her up and throw her over top of me. Even though she is taller than me doesn't mean I can't take her down.

Tobias and I walk away and into math class. "Nice job." Tobias whispers in my ear and I smile.

After school...

It's finally the end of the school day and I can't wait for basketball practice. I grab my things from my locker and walk to the locker room with the girls. We get dressed in our gym clothes and go out into the gym for tryouts. The coach splits us up into teams and tells us to start the game. On my team it's Shauna, Marlene, me and some other girls. Christina is on the other team. I start off with the ball and I race down the court. I pass it to Shauna and she makes the basket. I can hear Zeke cheer and I just laugh. The other team gets it and I easily steal the ball from them. I then make the basket from the three point line and I can here Tobias cheering in the background. The other team gets the ball again and Christina makes their basket from the three point line and Will cheers. Marlene then makes the next basket for us and Uriah cheers. By the end of the last quarter it's a tie game. 30-30. Christina made most of the points for her team and Shauna, Marlene, and I made all the ones for our team. I get the ball and then I make it to the foul shot line. I shoot and it barley makes it in the basket before the bell rings. I hear Tobias and everyone else cheer for me and I smile. Christina, Marlene, And Shauna all give me a hug. I then feel a sharp pain in my ankle and don't think too much about it.

"Everyone will get a email next week stating that they made it or not. And for the boys that are waiting for tryouts it's going to be next week! Your coach is sick today!" Our coach says.

I limp up to Tobias. "Are you okay?" He asks while handing me my water.

"Yeah, my ankle just hurts." I say and then drink my water. Christina and Uriah then come over and look at it.

"Tris, it's swollen. You need someone to look at this." Uriah says.

"But-" I start but Tobias cuts me off.

"Babe we should go to the hospital" He says.

"I guess." I sigh. Tobias then helps me to the car and Christina gets my stuff. "Thank you." I say to Christina as she gives me my things.

"No problem, call me if you need me." She smiles. I wave as we drive off to the hospital.

Once we reach the hospital Tobias helps me in and we get immediate attention. The doctor gives me a cast and a boot that I have to wear for two weeks.

"Thank you." I say as we leave.

"Luckily basketball doesn't start for another month so if you do get in you will be fine then." Tobias says as we get into the car.

"Yep. It still kind of sucks though." I frown.

Tobias lifts my chin up. "I'll have a surprise for you once you ankle is better ok?" He smiles.

"Okay." I smile and kiss him before we drive back to his house.

Once we reach his house Tobias helps me up the stairs into his room.

"You should call your mom." He says.

"Yeah I will now." I say as I take out my phone. I call my mom.

"Hey sweetie! How are you."

"Well I kind of got a small fracture in my ankle and the doctors put a cast on me and gave me a boot to wear for two weeks." I explain.

"Aww sweetie it will be ok. Just do what they say." My mom says.

"Ok, on the bright side I did good at tryouts. We get an email next week telling us if we get in or not." I say.

"That's great sweetie! Well I'll talk to you later! Love you."

"Bye love you." I hang up the phone.

I sit on Tobias's bed and put a pillow under my foot to keep it elevated. I lay down and stare up at the ceiling. "What's wrong." Tobias asks as he sits down next to me.

"I don't know. I just don't feel good. My stomach hurts and my ankle hurts." I complain. "Sorry for complaining."

"No it's fine. Do you want me to make you anything? Like soup or something." Tobias asks while holding my hand.

"Soup please. I'll be down in a couple minutes." I say. Tobias nods and then gives me a kiss before he goes downstairs.

I sit up and tighten my boot. I slowly walk down the stairs. I then walk over behind Tobias and hug him. "Thank you." I whisper.

"Anything for you." He says and then kisses me. I smile and then sit at the table with my soup.

Some how we end up talking about school. "What do you think Molly is gonna think of this?" I ask looking down at my boot.

"I don't think she will do much. If she does she knows who's she is messing with even if you got a fractured ankle." Tobias smirks.

I laugh as I take another bite of soup. "I love you."

"I love you more." Tobias smiles.

"Prove it." I say.

"I can only prove a little now. I will prove more once that cast is off." He smiles.

Tobias then picks me up and carries me upstairs. I laugh and then he sets me on he bed. Tobias carefully comes over top of me and slowly kisses me. I wrap my hands around Tobias's back and kiss him as he kisses me. He then takes off his shirt and throws it across the room. He slowly slides his hand up my shirt and takes off my shirt. Tobias then kisses down my neck and my chest and back up again. As he does this I quietly moan.

Tobias then finds my bra clasp and undoes my bra. I slide it off and throw it across the room. Tobias massages my breasts with his hand and sometimes his mouth and I moan. I feel a sharp pain in my ankle and I wince. Tobias stops kissing me and looks at me.

"My ankle." I whisper.

"Sorry." Tobias frowns.

"Babe, it's not your fault." I say and kiss him.

Tobias then smiles and helps me under the covers. "I love you." Tobias whispers as he pulls me close.

"I love you too." I smile and burry my face in his chest.


	9. Best Night Ever

Chapter 9- The Best Night Ever

Tobias POV:

Tris and I made it into basketball and it starts in a couple weeks. Tris got her cast off yesterday and since it's Saturday I'm going to do something special for her. Like I promised.

I call everyone and Tris and tell them to be at my house at 6pm for dinner. I also tell them to bring stuff to spend the night. Everyone agrees.

I start to cook some barbecue chicken and bring it downstairs. I hear the doorbell and run upstairs to let everyone in. I bring everyone downstairs and show them the four rooms and that they can choose theirs. We finally sit in the living room downstairs and eat.

"You're a good cook Four!" Shauna says and everyone agrees.

"He makes the best food." Tris says.

I laugh. "Thanks guys."

Soon everyone is done eating and we decide to play dirty truth or dare.

"Uriah truth or dare?" Will asks.

"Truth." Uriah says.

"Who's the panysake now?" Tris whispers in my ear and I silently laugh.

"When was the last time you've had sex with Marlene?" Will asks.

Uriah blushes. "Sunday night."

Everyone laughs.

"Tris truth or dare?" Uriah asks.

"Truth." Tris says.

"Are you a virgin?" Uriah asks her.

Tris tenses up and stares at the floor. "Yes." She says.

Everyone looks at her wide eyed. "What?" She looks up.

"Nothing, it's your turn." Christina says.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" Tris asks.

"Dare!" Zeke says.

"I dare you to kiss your brother, on the lips." Tris smirks.

"Hell no!" Zeke says as he takes off his shirt. Everyone laughs and then Zeke finally goes. "Four truth or dare?"

"Dare." I say.

"You and Tris seven minute, your room, but for thirty minutes instead." Zeke smirks.

I look at Tris and she nods. I take her hand and drag her into the room. "You sure about this." I whisper as we walk into the room.

Tris shuts the door. "Yeah, they want us to loose our virginity so why not now?" Tris whispers.

"Okay." I whisper.

Tris POV:

"Okay." Tobias whispers as he kisses me.

I slowly take off his shirt and he takes off mine. He then finds my bra clasp and takes off my bra. I moan slightly as he kisses down my neck to my breasts.

We walk over towards the bed and we both fall onto it. We both get under the covers and I fiddle with Tobias's belt buckle. I finally take it off and slide off his pants leaving him in his boxers. Tobias looks at me as he takes off my shorts just to make sure it's alright.

"It's okay." I whisper.

I smile as he comes back up and kisses me. As he kisses me he rubs my clit. I moan in his mouth as he does this. Tobias then slides off his boxers and kisses my neck. He then whispers in my ear. "I don't have any protection on me."

"It's okay, I'm on birth control. My mother made me." I whisper back.

He then kisses me softly and slowly as he slides himself into me. I bite my lip at the pain but it's bearable. Tobias thrusts in and out and I start to moan. My toes dig into the bed as I hold on to Tobias's back. Tobias and I both moan until we reach our climaxes. I kiss Tobias one last time and he lays down next to me. I pull the covers up to my chest and stare at the ceiling.

"Wow." I whisper.

We both laugh and then we hear a nock on the door. We both sit up and I keep the covers over my chest. Everyone opens the door and looks at us with wide eyes.

"We didn't think you guys would actually do it." Christina says.

"Well it's your fault for wanting us to loose our virginity." I say.

"True." Uriah says.

Everyone laughs. "It's late. Let's all go to bed." Tobias says.

"Yeah." Shauna agrees.

Christina winks at me and I glare at her. She puts her hands up and smiles. I laugh and then she shuts the door.

Tobias and I then lay back down and stare at the ceiling again.

Tobias looks at me and I look at him. "That was amazing." He whispers.

"I know. Best night ever." I giggle and kiss him softly. Tobias pulls me close and kisses my neck leaving hickeys. He then kisses me again and I lay my head on his chest. Tobias kisses the top of my head and we eventually drift off to sleep.

The next morning...

Tobias POV:

I wake up to a big crack of thunder and immediately look for Tris. She is sitting up in bed again hugging her knees. I touch her shoulder.

"Tris," I whisper. "it's okay." I feel her shoulders relax as I speak. She then hugs me tightly and buries her face in my shoulder.

"How could I ever be so lucky?" She mumbles in my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I whisper as I lift her up and look in her eyes.

"How could I ever be so lucky to have someone understand me. Usually people think I'm crazy because of this. Uriah used to think that. Now he finally understands." Tris whispers.

"Sometimes I think the same. How could I ever be so lucky for someone to still be with me and understand what I've been through." I whisper and then kiss her.

"Because we love each other too much to be effected by each others faults." Tris whispers as she hugs me. I smile and kiss her again.

I look at the clock and it's eight am. "Let's get up, it's eight." I say.

Tris wraps herself in a blanket and then walks over to her bag. I do the same. I quickly put on my boxers and shorts. I sit on the bed and stare at the floor as Tris gets dressed. She comes up in front of me and I look up. She kisses me and then I pull her on top of me. We both fall down on the bed with her on top of me. I flip her over and then get on top of her. We both laugh but then I kiss her. I kiss down her neck and chest and then back up again. I get up off of her and we both smile. Tris gets up and jumps on my back. I carry her on my back as we walk out of the room.

Tris POV:

I hop on Tobias's back and he carries me out into the living room. We both start to make breakfast in the kitchen downstairs. Tobias makes the bacon while I make the pancakes. Soon the gang comes out from the smell of food and everybody takes a plate. We all sit in the living room and watch the news while we eat.

"This horrible storm will be here for the next three days!?" I say almost spitting up my food.

"Yeah, they say it's just a regular storm that's passing though, it's not going to become something horrible." Marlene explains.

I nod and Tobias places his hand on mine. It makes me relax and that I know I'm safe. Once we finish breakfast everyone starts to pack up their things and leaves. Tobias wants me to stay another night so I do.

At noon Tobias asks, "Do you want to go out and eat?"

"But I don't wanna move." I whine.

"Babe. We're going." Tobias picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Fine!" I shout. "Oohh pretty!" I say while tracing his tattoo on his back. We both laugh. Tobias then traces the arrow on my foot.

"It tickles! Stop!" I scream and then get out of his grip on me.

We both laugh and get into his convertible. We end up going to Cheddars for lunch. We walk in and a waiter takes us to our seat. I order a sweet tea and some salmon with pasta. Tobias orders a lemon tea and some pasta. While we're waiting for our food we make small talk.

"What are you doing for music on Tuesday? I'm singing a song." I ask. On Tuesday we are supposed to "express our talents".

"Sing a song, I'm probably going to suck though." Tobias says. I laugh.

"If you do, I won't laugh at you. And if you don't, then maybe I'll prove how much I love you." I say.

"Oh really?" Tobias smiles and I nod.

"By the way, I like your way of proving it. Maybe mine will be the same." I whisper. Tobias laughs and our food finally comes.

"Thank you." Tobias and I say to the waitress.

We start to eat our food and talk again. "Tomorrow Christina is making me go shopping with her all day." I say like I'm exhausted.

"Haha. Nice. Hope you have fun." Tobias says sarcastically.

"I'm serious. It sucks going shopping. The only good part is that we are gonna go in the sports store. I'll buy a bunch of stuff there." I laugh.

We finally finish our food and go back to the house. We go up to Tobias's room and watch some TV.

"Does it ever get lonely living alone?" I ask.

"Yeah, sometimes. Sometimes I wish I still had someone to live with but it's nice to not have to live with my father anymore." Tobias answers.

"Yeah. Caleb moved in with his friend and now it's just me and my parents in the house." I say.

"Hey! I got an amazing idea! Do you want to live here? There is a master bedroom we can stay in. I was just too lazy to do it before." Tobias says and laughs.

"Sure! My parents would be fine with it." I say and laugh too.

"Let's start now." Tobias says as we both get off of the bed.

I start to take off all the sheets on the bed and put them in the hallway. Tobias packs up everything on his desk into a box and puts his other stuff in it. I get all of his rugs and put them in the hallway too. Tobias then takes all of his clothes out of the room. Soon we are all done cleaning his room out and we put everything into the master bedroom.

Tobias drives me to my house and helps me pack up all of my stuff. I pack all of my clothes while Tobias packs up my blankets and rugs. I take everything out of my desk and my books. We finally get everything up in the master bedroom. I put all of my clothes in theme order on my side of the walk in closet. Tobias makes the bed while I move both of our desks inside the room. One blue one and one purple one. I put all of my books into the book shelf and start to put my things back into my desk.

"I never knew how huge this room was." Tobias says in awe.

I laugh. "Yeah I know. With everything in here it's still really big." I say as I put one last thing in my desk.

"But," He says while pulling me up from the ground. "it will be more space for us." Tobias slowly kisses me and pushes me against the wall. He kisses my neck and my chest.

"Tobias, we need to finish the room. After okay?" I say quietly.

"Okay." He says and kisses me one last time. I kiss him and hook up the TV while Tobias does his desk and the bathroom.

We're finally done and I fall onto the bed. Tobias falls down next to me and tickles my side. I turn to face him and he kisses me. I slowly kiss him back. Tobias slowly takes off my shirt and I take off his. Tobias comes on top of me and slowly grinds on me. I laugh and push him off. Tobias kisses me one last time and we watch TV.

**Did you like this chapter? I think it is my longest yet! Review if you liked it please! I need ideas on what should happen after the school day when they do their talents. If you give me good ideas I'll shoutout for you! Thank you for all the views!**


	10. You

**Sorry everyone for not telling you that the story will have some rated M parts in it! Sorry! For now the story will be rated M! Love ya guys! I can't believe this is my 10th chapter!**

Chapter 10- You.

Tris POV:

Tobias and I walk into music class for our "express our talent" day.

"Remember our deal." Tobias whispers into my ear. I laugh and sit with him at our table.

Our music teacher Tori comes in. "Okay class! Today is the 'express your talent' day!" She says. "Tris you go first!"

I look at her wide eyed. 'Why do I have to go first?' I complain in my mind. I wrote my song and I'm afraid to sing it. It's for Tobias. I walk in front of the room and face everyone and start to sing with my eyes closed.

"You're picture perfect blue

Sunbathing on the moon

Stars shining as your bones illuminate

First kiss just like a drug

Under your influence

You take me over you're the magic in my veins"

I open my eyes and look at Tobias.

"This must be love

Boom clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now

Boom clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now"

I look at the rest of the class.

"No silver or no gold

Could dress me up so good

You're the glitter in the darkness of my world

Just tell me what to do

I'll fall right into you

Going under cast a spell just say the word

I feel your love

Boom clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now

Boom clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now

You are the light and I will follow

You let me lose my shadow

You are the sun the glowing halo

And you keep burning me up with all of your love

Boom clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now

Boom clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now

Boom clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now

Boom clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now"

I finally finish the song and take a deep breath. Everyone claps and cheers for me. "Thank you Tris! That was amazing! What was your song called?" Tori asks and everyone agrees with her.

"Boom Clap. I wrote it myself." I say and walk back to my seat. Once I get back into my seat I whisper to Tobias. "That song was for you."

Tobias smiles against my ear. "Thank you, I love you." He whispers back.

"I love you too." I whisper.

After about five more people it's finally Tobias's turn. He goes up and sings one of my favorite songs. Everything I Shouldn't Be Thinking About. He looks at me as he sings.

"My motorcycle needs a oil change

Fence needs mending

House needs paint

I gotta million things that need to be done

But baby I can only focus on one

The way you're looking back at me right now

I'm thinkin bout everything I shouldn't be thinking about

You're playing with my mind

Baby ain't no doubt

I'm thinking bout everything I shouldn't be thinking about

Yeah everything I shouldn't be thinking about

Baby you've always had a one track mind

So what you're sayin ain't no surprise

What may come as a shock to you

Is that I'm havin all those little thoughts too, yeah

The way you're lookin back at me right now

I'm thinkin bout everything I shouldn't be thinkin about

You're playin with my mind

Baby ain't no doubt

I'm thinkin bout everything I shouldn't be thinkin about

Yeah everything I shouldn't be thinking about

Baby since you and me are on the same page

Let's do somethin bout it

What do you say?

The way you're lookin back at me right now

I'm thinkin bout everything I shouldn't be thinkin about

You're playin with my mind

Baby ain't no doubt

I'm thinkin bout everything I shouldn't be thinkin about

The way you're lookin back at me right now

I'm thinkin bout everything I shouldn't be thinkin about

You're playin with my mind

Baby ain't no doubt

I'm thinkin bout everything I shouldn't be thinkin about

Yeah everything I shouldn't be thinking about"

When he's done the bell rings I run up to him and hug him.

"You remembered my favorite song!" I say and squeeze his hand.

"I would never forget anything about you." Tobias says and kisses my cheek.

"By the way you did great!" I say.

"I can't wait." Tobias whispers and I laugh.

"I promise it will be tonight." I whisper. Tobias smiles and kisses my cheek

We finish our school day and head back home. I go upstairs to do my homework at my desk. After about two hours I'm finished and Tobias comes up behind me handing me a plate with a slice of pizza on it.

"Thank you." I smile and turn around.

Tobias bends down and kisses me. "Your welcome." He smiles.

After I'm finished eating I take out my song book and start to write. "What's that?" Tobias asks me.

"My song book. Wanna see it?" I say handing him the book. Tobias reads through the book.

"These are amazing songs Tris, you really need to show someone these." Tobias says in awe.

"Really? My mom knows someone that does record labels. Maybe he will take a look at it." I say.

"Yeah. We have a music room here too. Wanna see?" He asks. I nod and he takes my hand. I follow him into the music room. There is a panel for adjusting your voice and another room to sing in. There are couches and different guitars and a piano. I look around in awe.

"This is amazing!" I scream. "You should of showed me this before!"

Tobias laughs and I run over to the piano. I play some notes and then run up and hug Tobias. "I could live in here." I laugh. "Let me call my mom."

I run back to the room and call my mom. I tell her about all of my songs and ask her if the record label guy can look at them. She said she could drop them off at his place on her way to work tomorrow.

"Babe I'll be back. I need to drop the book off at my moms house, and the recording Tori gave me of my song." I say as I kiss Tobias goodbye.

"Okay. Bye!" Tobias says.

I drive over to my moms and drop of my songs to her.

"What's that?" She asks looking at the arrow on my ankle.

"Oh it's a tattoo. I got two other small ones too." I explain while showing her them.

"Their nice! I like them." She smiles. "Just not too many more. I don't want you to be like those people who are covered in them."

"I promise mom I won't." I laugh. "Tell dad I said I love him! Bye. Love you!" I say as I start my car.

"Okay! Bye!" My mom shouts.

Once I get back to the house it's about nine pm. I find Tobias laying under the covers, watching TV in his pajama pants. I put on my pajamas and lay down next to him.

"How was it?" He asks.

"It was good. She said that he would call me sometime soon once he gets them." I smile.

"That's great." Tobias smiles and kisses me softly.

I kiss him back and he depends the kiss. Tobias slowly comes over top of me and continues kissing me. I slowly take off my shirt as he kisses down my neck. Tobias finds my bra clasp and unhooks it. He massages my breasts with his hands and mouth. I softly moan as he does this.

I slowly take off my shorts leaving me in my underwear. Tobias slowly takes off his pajama bottoms. We both get out of the bed and Tobias pushes me against the wall and kisses me. I slide my hand down into his boxers and start to stroke his dick with my hand. Tobias moans and grunts in my mouth as we kiss while I'm doing this.

I smile and whisper in his ear. "I always keep my promises."

Tobias smiles and kisses me. I stop stroking his dick and he slides off my underwear. He starts to rub my clit and then fingers me. I moan as he does this and sucks on my breasts. Tobias then pushes me against the wall again and starts to insert his dick inside of me. He thrusts in and out and we both moan.

Tobias hits my g-spot and I moan louder. "Tobiiiiaaaassss!" I scream his name.

"Triiiiiiiisssss!" He moans and screams my name.

We both reach our climaxes and then kiss. As we kiss we both put on our underwear and I put on my bra. We kiss as we walk back over to the bed and we lay down next to each other.

"Wow." I whisper as I stare up at the ceiling.

Tobias and I laugh and he pulls me close to him. "I must of been the best in class today." He whispers.

I laugh and then burry my face in his chest and fall asleep in his arms.


	11. Record Label

**I love you guys! I hope you like this chapter! Having some writers block so please review and give me ideas! Thank you! **

Chapter 11- Record Label.

Tobias POV:

I wake up in the morning to Tris kissing me. I smile and kiss her back.

"I love waking up to your kisses." I whisper.

"Well then every morning I'll give you one." She smiles.

I smile and then kiss her again. Tris deepens the kiss. I slowly kiss down her neck and suck on her neck. "Tobias." She whispers. "We have to get ready for school."

"Whyyyy?" I whine playfully. Tris smiles and we both get up. I quickly get dressed and brush my teeth and do my hair. Tris does the same. We both go downstairs and eat some breakfast. Once we're finished eating Tris and I get into my truck and head to school. I interlock my fingers with hers as we drive. I can't believe I could ever be so lucky to be with her.

Tris POV:

When Tobias and I get out of school and drive home. My phone rigs and I look at the number. It's a number I don't know.

"Who is it?" Tobias asks.

"I don't know." I say and show him the number.

"I don't know who it is, answer it though." Tobias says.

I answer the phone.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Tris, it's Jack the guy from Five Factions Records. I got your recording and your songs yesterday and I love them!" The record label guy says.

"Really?! Oh my gosh!" I squeal.

"Yeah." Jack laughs. "This weekend would you be able to come down to talk? Maybe Saturday at noon?" He asks.

"Yes of corse! I'll be there!" I say.

"Sounds like a deal. See you then!" Jack says.

"Bye!" I say and then hang up the phone.

"Who was that?" Tobias laughs.

"It was the record label guy! He wants me to meet him at noon on Saturday at his office. I'm gonna make you come with me by the way." I say.

"That's great! And I was gonna ask if I could go anyway." Tobias smiles and then kisses me as we reach the house. I hug him tightly and then we walk hand in hand into the house. I decide to make dinner as Tobias watches basketball.

"Babe! Dinner is done!" I yell so Tobias can hear me.

"Okay! Be there in a minute!" Tobias yells as I put the pasta on the table.

Tobias walks in and slowly wraps his arms around me as I grab a mug out of the cabinet. I turn around and Tobias kisses me softly. I smile and kiss him on the cheek before we start to eat. I sit down and start to eat my pasta. As Tobias eats he stares at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I ask confused.

"Because your beautiful." Tobias simply says.

I laugh. "Yeah ok." I say sarcastically.

"You are truly beautiful Tris. Every time I stare at you I look at and think about all the things that make you beautiful." Tobias explains.

I blush and stare down at my empty plate. I slowly look up at Tobias and smile. "Thank you." I whisper and then get up.

Tobias gets up too and then comes up to me and hugs me tightly. I wrap my hands around his neck and he picks me up and kisses me. Tobias slowly carries me upstairs as we kiss. He lays down on the bed and I sit on top if him. He runs his fingers through my hair as we both kiss. We both release from the kiss and I sit up.

We both look into each others eyes. "I love you Tobias Eaton, so much." I whisper.

"I love you too Beatrice Prior, so so much." Tobias says and then holds my hand.

I smile and then slowly kiss him. I slowly slide my hand up his shirt and takes it off. Tobias does the same to me. He kisses down my neck and sucks on my chest leaving a hickey. Tobias then flips me over onto the bed and then gets on top of me and I laugh. Tobias smiles and kisses me as he slowly and playfully grinds on me. We both laugh.

"You like that don't you?" Tobias jokes.

"Yeah.." I say sarcastically and Tobias playfully grinds on me again.

I laugh and kiss him. My phone rings. Why now? I whine and answer it.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey Tris! Do you and Four wanna go camping Saturday until Wednesday during break?" Shauna asks.

"Sure! What time on Saturday?" I ask.

"At four we are all meeting at the camp."

"Okay, sounds great! See you tomorrow!" I say and then hang up the phone after she says bye.

"Saturday at four we're gonna go camping. Is that okay?" I ask Tobias.

"Yeah. Now where were we?" He says softly. I smile and kiss him again. I run my fingers through his hair as he kisses my neck down to my chest. Tobias kisses my lips again and as he kisses me he slowly grinds on me. I laugh and then he laughs and kisses me again. I look over at the clock and it's only 6pm. Tobias kisses me one last time before he gets up and lays down next to me.

"What do you wanna do?" I whisper.

"I don't know but I have to ask you something." Tobias whispers and gets up nervously.

I'm confused. I sit up and he grabs my hand pulling me up from the bed. He slowly pulls me closer to him until there is no space between us. Tobias traces my curves with his hands. I feel a burst of warmth inside of me that I've never felt before. The only time I've felt it before was when he gave me that hug when I came back home.

"Tris, will you go to homecoming with me?" Tobias whispers.

"Yes!" I say happily.

Tobias smiles and kisses me, softly. We stay kissing like this for a while.

"I love you." Tobias whispers as we pull apart from the kiss.

"I love you too." I whisper and then kiss him quickly.

"Let's watch a movie." Tobias suggests.

I nod and we both go downstairs to sit on the couch. Tobias puts in the movie and won't tell me which one it is.

"You might wanna be here." Tobias says as he pats his lap. I whine because it's gonna be a scary movie. I roll my eyes and get up to make some popcorn. I finally come out to see that we are watching "Mama".

"Come on I hate this movie!" I whine while curling up next to Tobias.

"If you make it through the movie without leaving I'll kiss you." Tobias says.

"You would of kissed me anyway but ok." I say and eat a piece of popcorn.

"True, but you are watching it." Tobias says while pressing play.

"Fine." I say and wrap a blanket around us.

I grip the blanket and hide my face at most of the scary parts. Which is like most of the movie. The movie is finally over and I sit up on Tobias's lap and face him.

"Did I earn my kiss?" I ask.

"Nahhh, but you did earn this." Tobias says.

Tobias slowly kisses me and then deepens the kiss. He pushes me down on the couch and comes on top of me. He holds me tightly and tickles me.

"Tobias!" I scream. I get out of his hold on me and run into our room. I stand in a corner by my desk hoping he won't see me. I hope he doesn't think I'm hiding from him. I felt really bad that day.

I hear Tobias's footsteps as he walks up the stairs and into the room. "Come on I won't tickle you." He says and walks up to me. I smile and laugh and stay in the corner. Tobias comes up to me and puts me up on his shoulders.

"What are you doing?!" I ask.

"Just wait!" Tobias says.

He walks downstairs and then into the living room to put his shoes on. Tobias walks outside and down the street.

"Babe I'm only in my sports bra!" I whine.

"Oh well. People will think you are out on a run with me." Tobias says as he starts to run. After about two blocks of Tobias running we reach Zeke and Uriah's house.

"Why are we here?" I ask.

"You will see." Tobias says as he bends my head down and kisses me. I smile and then he walks through the door. The whole gang is here.

"I'm so confused!" I say.

"Four why didn't you tell her?" Marlene asks.

"I don't know." He says and laughs.

"Well, we are all gonna skip school tomorrow and spend the night here until camp on Saturday because break starts of Friday." Shauna explains.

"Oh! Okay! But I need clothes and shoes." I say and look down at Tobias. "You have to carry me home again cause YOU didn't give me shoes."

Tobias laughs and kisses me. "We will be back!" Tobias says as he runs out the door.

When we get back I put on a shirt and we pack up our things and drive back over to Zeke and Uriah's house. It's ten at night before we all decide to go to bed.

Tobias and I walk into our room downstairs and change into our night clothes. I take off my shirt, leaving my sports bra on and then put on some pajama pants. Tobias puts on pajama pants and takes off his shirt. I smile as he lays down with me in the bed. Tobias wraps his arms around me and I lay my head on his chest. His warmth and protection surrounds me.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." He whispers.

With that I fall asleep.


	12. Together

Chapter 12- Together.

Tris POV:

I wake up in the morning to the sunlight in my eyes and to Tobias's arms around me. I smile and stare at him as he sleeps. He stirs a little but not much. After about ten minutes I kiss him softly on the lips. He wakes up and then slowly and softly kisses me back.

"Good morning." Tobias whispers.

"Morning." I whisper and smile.

"Ready for today?" He asks.

"I'm nervous." I say.

"It will be fine I promise. Then afterwards we get to go camping. I'm gonna take you on the 4-wheeler." Tobias says and smiles.

"I get to drive too!" I say.

"Okay." He smiles.

I laugh and kiss him. We both get up and find Christina making breakfast with Marlene.

"Morning." Tobias and I say to Christina and Marlene.

"Morning. Want some breakfast?" Marlene asks.

"Sure. Thank you." I say as I grab our plates. Tobias and I sit on the couch with everyone and eat our breakfast. By the time we are all done it's 11.

"Guys Tobias and I gotta go. We will be back in time to pack for camp." I explain.

Everyone nods and says bye. Tobias and I go upstairs and get dressed. I put on a purple tank that has the sleeves cut to my waist and it has a infinity sign on it. I put on a black sports bra under it. Then I put on some black shorts. Tobias puts in a v-neck white short sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans.

I grab my phone and we get into my jeep and drive over to Five Factions Records. We walk in and say that we are meeting Jack. The lady shows us to his office and Jack lets us in.

"It's nice to meet you!" Jack says as he shakes hands with Tobias and I.

"You too. This is Four by the way." I say while pointing to Tobias.

Tobias smiles. "Nice to meet you."

Tobias and I sit down while Jack sits down at his desk.

"So Tris, I really like your songs. I was thinking of signing a record label with you." Jack explains.

"Really?" I squeal and squeeze Tobias's hand.

Jack laughs. "Yes. I think I know the answer."

I laugh. "Yes. I would love to." I say.

"Okay, now you will have to record at home if you can." Jack says.

"I can. I also have a question." I say.

"Go ahead." Jack says.

"I want to know if Four could sing some songs with me, and maybe have his own record label?" I ask. "I have his recording right here." I hand Jack the recording.

"You don't have-" Tobias starts.

"You're a great singer and you deserve it. I know you always wanted to do this so now it's your chance." I explain and look at Tobias.

Tobias nods and Jack puts in the CD. Once the song finishes Jack looks amazed. "Yes. He can have his own record label." Jack says.

"Thank you Sir. So much." Tobias says.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squeal. I get up and hug Jack and Tobias. I kiss Tobias on the cheek.

"I'll be looking forward to a song next week from both of you!" Jack says.

"Okay! Will do!" Tobias says.

"Bye!" I say to Jack.

"Bye!" Jack says with a bright smile.

Tobias and I walk back to the car and drive back to Zeke's house. On the way there Tobias and I talk.

"Thank you." Tobias says.

"Anything." I whisper.

"This is gonna be amazing. I've always dreamed about this." Tobias says and kisses me.

"Me too." I say as Tobias parks in the driveway. We both walk into the house and I see that it's only 2pm. Everybody is sitting in the living room.

"Are we gonna get packing or what!?" I ask. "It's gonna take two hours to pack and load everything!" I yell.

"Okay okay!" Uriah says.

"Let's get a move on!" Marlene says.

Everyone packs their stuff for camp. I pack my cowgirl boots, fishing boots, sneakers, sandals, shorts, spring dresses, tank tops, a bikini, and camo shirts and shorts. Everyone packs everything they need until Wednesday.

We all go outside and the boys load up the four 4-wheelers and the girls get all the fishing poles and the fishing equipment. Tobias and I take two 4-wheelers while Zeke and Shauna take the others. Marlene and Uriah and Christina and Will take all of everyone's things and the fishing stuff. Tobias and I also take two of the tents while Shauna and Zeke take the other two.

"READY GUYS?!" Uriah yells before we all leave.

"YEP!" Everyone screams. We all laugh and drive off.

Tobias and I listen to the radio on the way to the camp. "Is the camp any different?" I ask. "I haven't been there in four years."

"It's just the same. I remember Skyping you once when we were all down there." Tobias laughs. "It was like you were there with us." Tobias says.

We both laugh. "Yeah that night was like the best night ever." I say.

"Oh I've had better nights than that with you." He says and laughs.

I giggle. "Me too." I say.

After about another twenty minutes of driving we finally reach the camp sight. It's on a hill with a cabin. There is a forest with trails for riding the 4-wheelers in the back. There is also a pond we go fishing and swimming in. Also in the distance there are these beautiful mountains. Everyone gets out and starts to unpack. I just stare at all the beauty.

"I've missed this place." I whisper.

Tobias comes up behind me and hugs me. "Remember that one night by the campfire and we sat next to each other." Tobias whispers in my ear as he points to the fire pit. "I remember touching your hand and you blushed." He whispers again.

"Yeah I remember. I felt special that night." I giggle. Tobias kisses me softly and then we begin to unpack. The boys build the tents while the girls unpack everything. I lay the fishing poles by the cabin and then take mine and Tobias's bags over to our tent. Our air mattress is built into our tent so I put the sheets on it. I unload my 4-wheeler and drive it towards the cabin. Everyone is done unpacking and are now starting I get on the 4-wheelers.

"Let me drive so I can show you the trails again." Tobias says as we put on our helmets.

"I think I remember them but okay." I say.

Tobias gets on the 4-wheeler first and then I get on second. He drives me around the trails and then we stop at the pond. "Late night swim?" Tobias asks.

"Only if I get to drive back!" I say as I take off my helmet.

Everyone starts to take off their helmets and their clothes. I take of my shirt and shorts while Tobias takes off his shirt and jeans. We both run onto the bridge and then jump into the water. I laugh as we float back up to the surface. We all swim until about 11. I drive the 4-wheeler back up to camp and we all sit by the fire.

"Dirty truth or dare?" Marlene suggests.

"Sure." Everyone says.

"I'll go first." Uriah says. "Will truth or dare?"

"Dare." Will says.

"I dare you to give Christina a hickey on the neck." Uriah smirks.

Will looks at Christina. "Fine." She says. Will then kisses Christina on the neck and then begins to suck on it until there is a hickey.

Once Will is done he asks, "Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She answers.

"Have you and Zeke ever had sex with other people in the house?" Will asks.

"Yep." Shauna says embarrassed. "Uriah truth or dare?"

"Dare." Uriah says confident.

"I dare you to kiss Will for five seconds." Shauna says and mocks Uriah's smirk.

"Hell no!" Uriah says as he takes off his shirt. Everyone laughs an he finally goes. "Four truth or dare?"

"Truth." Tobias says.

"When was the last time you've had sex with Tris?" Uriah asks.

"Tuesday." Tobias says.

"Hmm." Uriah says.

Tobias finally goes. "Zeke truth or dare?"

"Truth." Zeke says.

"When was the last time you've had sex with Shauna when people were in the house?" Tobias asks.

"Late last night. At like one in the morning." Zeke says while stabbing the ground with a stick.

Everyone laughs and then Zeke goes. "Tris truth or dare?" He asks.

"Dare." I say. I really hope he doesn't make Tobias and I have sex again.

"I dare you to have Four sit on YOUR lap for the rest of the night." Zeke says.

"No! I won't be able to see over him." I laugh and then take off my shirt.

When it's 12 we finally finish the game and just stare at the fire. Zeke and Shauna have already gone to bed and Uriah and Marlene fell asleep.

"I think we should go lay down." Tobias whispers in my ear.

"Yeah." I whisper back as we both get up. "We're gonna go to bed. See you in the morning." I say to Christina and Will.

"Okay, night." Will and Christina say.

"Night." Tobias says.

We get in the tent and I put on my pajama shorts. Tobias and I slide under the covers and I lay my head on his stomach. We talk about random things until he kisses me. Tobias kisses me slowly and softly. He slowly puts me on my back and comes over top of me. He slowly grinds on me jokingly and I giggle quietly.

Tobias gets off of me and lays next to me. We finally fall asleep holding hands.


	13. Camp

**Hope you guys like this chapter! In the next chapter they will write a song together at camp. Give me ideas for the song! I'll give you a shout out if you suggest a song that I will use! I would like it to be a country song because they write it at camp! Love you guys! Thank you for reading!**

Chapter 13- Camp.

Tobias POV:

I wake up in the morning. I don't see Tris in the tent. I walk out of the tent with just my pajama pants on. I don't see Tris anywhere. I see that her 4-wheeler is gone so I hop on mine. Even though Zeke is using it this weekend. I drive along all of the trails until I reach the pond. I see Tris laying on the grass and I run up to her.

"Tris?" I say as I shake her.

"What?" She whines.

"Why are you down here?" I ask.

"I wanted to drive around a little. I must of fallen asleep." Tris explains as she gets up.

"I was scared to death." I say and hug her tightly.

She kisses me softly and slowly. "It's okay. I should of woken you first."

"No it's fine." I say as she kisses me again.

"I forgot to give you your morning kiss." She says. We both laugh and then drive back up to camp. We find Christina making some eggs for breakfast.

Tris goes over to help Christina while I wake everyone up. I shake everyone's tents and they all come out whining and moaning. I just laugh and Uriah hits me. Once everyone wakes up we eat breakfast.

"What's on our to do list today?" Marlene asks.

"I wanna go fishing." Tris says.

"Same." Zeke and I say.

"Us three can go fishing while you guys go mudding?" I say.

"Yeah sounds good. I'm gonna finishing too though. I never went last year." Shauna says.

"Okay let's go." Tris says.

We go get dressed in the tents. I put on a pair of shorts and a simple t-shirt. Tris puts on her camo shorts and a black tank. We both put on our fishing boots and Tris puts on her cow girl hat.

"You're beautiful." I whisper as Tris puts on her hat.

She smiles and kisses me softly. "Thank you." She whispers.

"Welcome." I say as I kiss her cheek.

We go in the cabin and get everything to go fishing. We also pack a cooler with some beers and some sandwiches for lunch. We finally drive off on two of the 4-wheelers to the pond.

Tris POV:

Once we reach the pond we unpack everything. It's 12:30 in the afternoon when we get there so I end up having a beer.

Tobias comes up to me with the fishing poles and the tackle box. I grab a beer for him and we sit on the bridge to fish.

"Why do you like fishing so much?" Tobias asks me.

"I don't know. I've just always liked it." I say as cast the pole.

"Oh." Tobias says as he does the same.

"What about you city boy?" I ask.

"I like it because it takes me away from the city. The country makes me feel free." He says with a smile.

Not even a second after Tobias speaks I feel a tug on my line. I stand up and start to reel the fish in. I grab the fish. It's a large mouth bass.

"Nice for the first catch." I say.

"Yep." Tobias says.

I shout over to Shauna and Zeke. "IM THE FIRST CATCHER TODAY!" They both smile and clap sarcastically. We all laugh.

We continue to fish for about another two hours. By the time we get back up to camp it's 4pm. Tonight it's the boys night for making dinner. The boys start to make dinner over the fire and the grill. All the girls set up the tables.

We go into the cabin and get the fold out tables and set two next to each other making a square table. We then get out eight chairs and set them up. Soon the boys are done and they set the food on the table. Tobias made his barbecue chicken with Uriah and Will and Zeke made garlic potatoes.

"Just to let you guys no we are playing never have I ever tonight." Will says.

"Okay." Everyone says.

After dinner I start to remake the fire. After I get the fire going I feel warm, muscular arms wrap around me as I stand up. I turn my head and see Tobias. Tobias softly kisses me. We release from the kiss.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." I whisper back.

He kisses me again and we kiss like this for a while. I then hear Marlene cough and then we stop kissing. The gang comes over and we all sit down around the fire. Everyone has a beer.

"If you did the never have I ever you have to take a drink. Okay?" Will explains. Everyone nods and we begin to play.

"Never have I ever worn a crop top." Zeke says. All the girls take a drink.

"Never have I ever kissed a horse." Marlene says. I'm the only one who takes a drink. Everyone looks at me.

"What? It was on the side of its face!" I say.

"Ohhhh!" Christina says and then takes a drink. I laugh and then Christina goes. "Never have I ever had sex outside." Zeke and Shauna take a drink.

"Never have I ever had sex off of the bed." Uriah says. Tobias, me, Shauna and Zeke take a drink.

"Never have I ever had cake smashed on my face." I say. Everyone takes a drink.

"We are gonna change that soon." Tobias says.

I laugh.

"Never have I ever cried over someone." Will says.

Tobias and I take a drink and I stare at the ground. Tobias never new that I cried over him too. Tobias rubbed my back and I move closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and put his head on my shoulder. We start to continue the game.

"Never have I ever made out with someone in front of people." Tobias says.

Everyone but me takes a drink. I see Zeke mouth something to Tobias and then nod in my direction. Tobias then turns his head to me and I turn my head to him confused. He kisses me and I deepen the kiss. We end up making out and I don't realize everyone is there until I hear wolf whistles from the guys. I release from the kiss and laugh.

Tobias gets up to go to the bathroom and we all continue the game. Out of no where I feel cake and frosting all over my face. I scream and wipe the frosting and cake from my eyes and turn around to see Tobias laughing with a plate in his hand.

"Eaton!" I yell and then chance after Tobias. He runs away and I'm right behind him. I jump on his back and we fall to the ground. We both laugh and then Tobias kisses me. He wipes his finger on my cheek and then licks the frosting off of his finger.

"Thats good frosting." He says.

I laugh and then he kisses all of the frosting off of my face. We both laugh and then get up. He gives me a piggy back ride back up to the camp.

When we get back everyone decides to go to bed since it's one in the morning. In the tent I take off my shirt leaving me in my sports bra and then put on my pajama shorts from the night before. Tobias puts on his pajama pants from the night before too. I sit on the bed and Tobias sits next to me.

"Who was the person you cried over?" Tobias whispers.

"You." I whisper and look into his eyes.

He looks back. "I love you." He whispers while pulling me close.

Tobias kisses me and I deepen the kiss. Tobias slowly kisses down my neck and onto my chest. He unclasps my bra and takes it off. He sucks on my breasts and I moan.

I slowly slide off Tobias's pants and he slides off my shorts. He slowly slides his hand into my underwear and rubs my clit. He kisses me as he does this and I moan into his mouth. He smiles and he takes off my underwear. I take off his boxers and start to slide my hand up and down on his dick and he grunts quietly not trying to wake everyone.

"I love you too." I whisper as I stop rubbing his dick.

He slowly kisses me and pushes me down onto the air mattress. Tobias slowly inserts himself inside me and thrusts back and forth. I moan as he does this and I dig my fingers into his back. We both moan quietly so we don't wake everyone. We reach our climaxes and Tobias slows down. I kiss him before he lays back down on the bed. I slide on my bra an underwear while Tobias slides on his boxers. I sit on top of him and kiss him.

Tobias releases from the kiss. "I love you so fucking much." He whispers.

"I love you so fucking much too." I whisper and smile.

Tobias smiles and kisses me one last time before I get off of him. I lay get under the sheet and lay my head on his chest. He runs his fingers through my hair as we both slowly drift off to sleep.


	14. Music

**Thank you guys so much for the support! I can't believe I'm on chapter 14! Thank you Amityswiftie for suggesting some songs and Suggesting to use a Taylor Swift song. I did! I hope you and everyone likes it! I love you guys! Thank you for reading!**

Chapter 14- Music.

Tris POV:

I wake up in the morning and it's 8am. I walk outside to see that no one is up. I walk back into the tent and grab my song book. I start to write a song. After about two hours I see Tobias stir in bed. I slowly walk over to him and softly kiss him.

"Hey." I whisper.

"Hey." He whispers and smiles while opening his eyes.

I sit back down and write the last verse to my song. Tobias lays on his side and watches me.

"What?" I say noticing that he's watching.

"Your beautiful." He whispers.

"Thank you." I blush. "Your beautiful too." I say and giggle.

Tobias laughs. "What ya writing?" He asks.

"New song, wanna hear it?" I ask.

"Sure." Tobias says while sitting up.

I begin to sing.

RAP:

"I don't know, it's just something about ya

Got me feeling like I can't be without ya

Anytime someone mention your name

I be feeling as if I'm around ya

Ain't no words to describe you baby

All I know is that you take me high

Can you tell that you drive me crazy?

Cause I can't get you out my mind

Think of you when I'm going to bed

When I wake up think of you again

You are my homie, lover and friend

Exactly why"

CHOURS:

"You light me up inside

Like the 4th of July

Whenever you're around

I always seem to smile

And people ask me how

Well you're the reason why

I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower

La La Di, La La Da, La La Da

Singing in the shower

La La Di, La La Da, La La Da

Singing in the shower"

RAP:

"All I want, all I need is your loving

Baby you make me hot like an oven

Since you came you know what I've discovered

Baby I don't need me another

No, no all I know (know)

Only you got me feeling so (so)

And you know that I got to have you

And I don't plan to let you go

Think of you when I'm going to bed

When I wake up think of you again

You are my homie, lover and friend

Exactly why"

CHOURS:

"You light me up inside

Like the 4th of July

Whenever you're around

I always seem to smile

And people ask me how

Well you're the reason why

I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower

La La Di, La La Da, La La Da

Singing in the shower

La La Di, La La Da, La La Da

Singing in the shower

(Water)"

VERSE:

"There ain't no guarantee

But I'll take a chance on we

Baby let's take our time

(Singing in the shower)

And when the times get rough

There ain't no giving up

Cause it just feels so right

(Singing in the shower)

Don't care what others say

If I got you I'm straight

You bring my heart to life yeah"

CHOURS:

"You light me up inside

Like the 4th of July

Whenever you're around

I always seem to smile

And people ask me how

Well you're the reason why

I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower

La La Di, La La Da, La La Da (hey)

Singing in the shower

La La Di, La La Da, La La Da

You got me singing in the shower

La La Di, La La Da, La La Da

Singing in the shower

La La Di, La La Da, La La Da"

I finish singing the song and Tobias claps. "That was great!" He says after he kisses me.

"Thank you." I say. "Have you worked on a song yet?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm not finished though." He says.

I nod and then kiss him again. We both decide to get dressed. I put on a camo sleeveless crop top and some black shorts. I then put on my cowgirl boots and then go outside and wait for Tobias. No one is up yet and I'm not really hungry so I don't make breakfast. I just eat a small piece of left over chicken from the night before and start the 4-wheeler. Tobias hops on with me.

"Where are we going?" He asks.

"You'll see." I say as I drive off.

I drive until I see a small opening in the woods. "Remember this place?" I whisper.

"Yeah it's where all of us Skyped you last year. How the hell do you remember these places?" Tobias says.

"I don't know. I just do. I remember when we were playing truth or dare over skype here and Zeke dared you to lick the fish. I can't believe you did that." I say and laugh. Tobias laughs too.

We get off of the 4-wheeler and sit down in the grass. "What do you wanna do?" Tobias asks.

"We should write a song for us to do as a duet." I suggest as I pull out my song book. Tobias nods and we both start to write. After about two hours we're done writing it.

"My fingers hurt." Tobias whines.

I laugh and kiss his fingers. "They're all better now." I smile.

Tobias laughs and we get back on the 4-wheeler. Tobias drives us back up to camp. It's 12:30pm by the time we get back. Everyone is just getting up.

"How do you guys sleep so late?" I ask Christina as I walk over to help her build the fire.

"Will and I stayed up last night and kinda, yeah if you know what I mean." She says and we both laugh. "I don't know about the others." She says.

"Oh ok. And by the way your not the only one who stayed up cause of that." I explain.

"Ohhhh little Trissy has grown up so fast!" Christina says as she nudges side.

"Stop!" I say and punch her in the arm.

We both finally finish making the fire and start to cook lunch. Since no one ate breakfast yet, Christina and I make eggs and bacon on the grill. Zeke and Tobias try to take a piece of bacon when I walk away to get another egg.

"Four and Zeke! I see you!" I yell at them.

"Ugh! Fine!" They both say.

Christina and I laugh and then finally finish making lunch. We set everything on the table and everyone begins to eat.

"What's the plan for today?" Uriah asks.

"We should all go mudding. It is Monday so we have to do our annual Monday mudding." Shauna says.

"Yeah, I think it rained a little last night so there should be mud." Will says.

Everyone agrees on going mudding as we finish eating. Everyone goes into their tents to change. I keep my clothes on but just change my boots. I put my hair up in a pointy tail. Tobias wears a red v-neck t-shirt and some shorts.

"I'm driving." He says.

"No I'm driving!" I say with a smile.

"Nope I am." He says.

"Pleassseee?" I whine.

"We'll take turns." Tobias says while grabbing my hand.

"Fine!" I whine playfully.

We both laugh and walk over to the 4-wheelers with everyone else. Everyone gets on. "Ready for our annual Monday mudding!?" Zeke shouts.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouts and laughs.

I wrap my arms around Tobias's waist as he drives. We go through a huge puddle and we both get splashed with mud. We both laugh and continue to drive.

I look over and I see Marlene and Uriah go through a pile of mud and get stuck. I point over to them so Tobias can see and he laughs. We ride over there to help them.

"Uriah, why are you always the one who gets stuck first." Tobias says as he gets off the 4-wheeler.

"Shut the hell up and help me." Uriah says.

Marlene, Tobias and I all laugh. Marlene gets of the 4-wheeler and hops on mine. "Four we'll be back!" I say as I start the 4-wheeler.

Marlene sits behind me as I drive through some mud that was worse than the spot Uriah drove through.

"You should drive next time so you guys don't get stuck again." I yell so Marlene can hear me.

We both laugh and head back to Uriah and Tobias. They are sitting by a tree waiting for us. Tobias is covered in mud like he fell in it.

"What did you do fall in the mud?" I ask as I walk up to him.

"Haha yeah, help me up please." Tobias says as he grabs my hand.

Tobias picks me up and I scream. He throws me into the mud. "Four!" I yell.

Everyone laughs and Tobias picks me up. I run over to the 4-wheeler and Tobias jumps on after me. I wave to Marlene and Uriah before we drive off.

As we drive Tobias wraps his hands around my waist. He sets his head on my shoulder and kisses my cheek. I smile and kiss him back.

We continue to ride for about another three hours. By the time we get back to camp its 7pm. Everyone is covered in mud. Everyone decides to go into the showers with their close on to wash up. Each couple gets a shower since there are only four showers.

Tobias and I walk into our shower. As soon as the curtain is closed Tobias kisses me. I smile and kiss him back softly. Tobias deepens the kiss and makes it more passionate. We kiss like this under the shower head for a couple minutes. We finally wash all the mud off of us and walk out side. I wrap myself in a towel and soon everyone else is done. Tobias makes the fire while everyone sets out blankets to sit on. I sit on Tobias's lap while everyone watches the fire.

"Ok this is boring! We need to play truth or dare or something." Christina complains.

"Ok then. Christina you go first." Zeke says.

"Ok, Four truth or dare." She says.

"Truth." Tobias says.

"What's your real name?" Christina asks him.

Tobias would never tell his real name unless she was family or something. Tobias shakes his head and takes off his shirt. "Zeke truth or dare?" Tobias says.

"Dare!" Zeke says.

"I dare you to act like a stripper for Shauna." Tobias says with a smirk.

"Hell no! I may love her and maybe, MAYBE! Do it for her in private but never in front of you people." Zeke says while taking off his shirt.

We all laugh and Shauna kisses Zeke's cheek. "Will truth or dare?" Zeke asks.

"Truth." Will says.

"What's your favorite thing about Christina?" Zeke asks Will.

"Her personality." Will says and then kisses Christina on the cheek. I smile and then Will goes. "Tris truth or dare?"

"Dare." I say.

"I dare you blindfold yourself and then have everyone stand in a line in front of you. You have to say who they are by touch." Will explains.

"Okay." I say while tying Tobias's shirt around my eyes.

I stand up and everyone lines up in front of me. The first person I touch is a little bit taller than me. They have long hair and a thin body. "Christina?" I say.

"Yep!" Christina says.

The next person I feel has really soft hair. Zeke is the only person that takes care of his hair this much. "Zeke." I say.

"Yeah it's me." Zeke says as he flicks me in the forehead.

"Thanks." I say sarcastically and then move on to the next person. It's a girl with her hair up in a bun. "Shauna." I say. She had her hair in a bun at the fire.

"Yep." Shauna says. The next person is Marlene. Then it's Will.

Uriah and Tobias are left. I touch the next guys face and arms. It's Uriah, he's not as muscular as Tobias is.

"Uriah." I say.

"Mhm." He says while walking away.

The last person is Tobias. I slowly kiss him and he pulls me closer to him. "Four." I whisper as we both release from the kiss.

We all go back over to the fire and continue to play. "Shauna truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare." She says.

"I dare you to rate everyone from one to ten by their looks. Ten being the hottest and one being the ugliest. I say.

"Okay, Zeke is a ten. Uriah a nine. Will a eight. Four a nine. Christina a ten. Marlene an nine and Tris a nine." Shauna says.

"Thank you." Everyone says.

"Is it just me or is everyone hungry?" Uriah asks.

"Everyone's hungry." Everyone says.

"I'll cook something that's quick." I say. I put the pan over the fire and cook some scramble eggs in it. I then put in some sausage and mushrooms in it. I put some chopped up bell peppers and a little bit of onion too for flavor. Soon it's all done and everyone serves them self.

"You're a good cook Tris." Marlene says.

"Thank you." I say as I take a bite.

By the time everyone is finished eating it's 10pm. We all decide to go to bed early so we don't sleep in so late.

Tobias and I walk into our tent. "Wanna go over that song? I'm not that tired." Tobias says.

"Sure." I say.

Tobias POV:

"Sure." Tris says as she pulls out her song book.

We both sit next to each other and begin to sing.

[Tris]

"All I knew this morning when I woke

Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.

And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago

Is blue eyes and freckles and your smile

In the back of my mind making me feel like"

I look at Tris as she quietly sings. She sings so beautifully.

[Tris]

" I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now"

[Both]

"I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you"

[Both]

"'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed"

[Me]

"And all my walls stood tall painted blue

And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you"

[Both]

"I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you"

[Both]

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

And you'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed"

[Me]

Come back and tell me why

I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.

And meet me there tonight

And let me know that it's not all in my mind.

[Tris]

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

[Both]

All I know is we said, "Hello."

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed."

Tris looks at me as we finish the song. "Everything has changed." She whispers.

"Since the day we met." I whisper back. "Come here."

Tris slowly moves closer to me and I wrap my arms around her waist. She sits on my lap with her legs wrapped around behind me. I slowly and softly kiss her. "I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too." I whisper as I pull away from the kiss.

She smiles and we both lay down. We talk about stupid things for a while and then we eventually drift off to sleep in each others arms.


	15. Birthday

**Thank you everyone for reading! Tell me how you like this chapter! Shout out to Divergent Lover1234 and her story New Town, New Life. Go read it! It's awesome! She is an awesome writer!**

Chapter 15- Birthday.

Tobias POV:

It's been a couple days since we got back from camp. Tris and I recorded our song and sent it to Jack. He loved them and told us that we could take a break for the next week. Now it's Friday and I'm making Tris and I lunch. "Tris!" I yell so she can hear me upstairs.

"Be down in a minute!" She yells back.

I bring our food out into the living room and then I hear Tris come down.

"Hey." She says with a smile.

"Hey." I say as she sits down and takes her food. "You know your birthday is tomorrow. Why didn't you remind me?" I ask.

"I don't know. I just didn't think it was a big deal." Tris explains.

"Well it is. And I can't promise you there won't be a party. Knowing Christina." I say and we both laugh.

"So, big boy. What are you gonna give me for my birthday?" She asks with a small smirk on her face.

"It's a surprise. But it will include some of this." I say while pushing her down on the couch.

I come over top of her and kiss her and she deepens the kiss. I slowly slide my hand up her shirt and under her bra. I softly massage her breast while we kiss. I remove my hand and kiss her one last time before we both get up.

"Oh, I can't wait." Tris says with a smile.

I smile and kiss her again. We both then continue on with our day.

THE NEXT DAY:

Tris POV:

I wake up in the morning to the feeling of something on my lips. I open my eyes and see Tobias kissing me. I softly kiss him back and smile as he pulls away gently.

"Happy birthday baby." Tobias says with a sweet smile.

"Thank you." I smile.

"Come downstairs I made your favorite breakfast." Tobias says while pulling me downstairs.

I look on the table and there is plate with pancakes and bacon on the side. On the pancakes are some strawberries and a little bit of whipped cream in the middle.

"You're the best!" I say while hugging Tobias.

Tobias smiles and pulls out my chair for me. We both eat our food and then sit in the living room.

"What do you want to do until 6 tonight?" He asks.

"I don't know. All I really want to do us go to the shooting range." I say.

"Well then let's go!" Tobias says while getting up.

I run upstairs and take a quick shower. I put on a pair of jean shorts and a blue tank. I put on my blue converses and grab my knife set out of the weapons room. I also grab my bow and set them in Tobias's truck. Tobias does the same.

As we drive to the shooting range I sing to the radio. I then hear Tobias and my song come on. "Everything Has Changed".

"Tobias! Oh my god! That's our song! On the radio!" I squeal with excitement.

"Oh my god it is!" Tobias says mocking me but is still excited.

I laugh and slap his arm. I continue to sing our song and Tobias sings at his parts. Once we get to the shooting range we sign in and I start to throw knives.

My set of knives have flames engraved on them. Just recently I got "4+6" engraved on each handle. "Look." I whisper to Tobias showing him the handles on my knives. Tobias smiles and kisses me. Tobias shows me his knives and there are also flames engraved on his. But it's on the blade. On the handle there is "T+T" engraved on it. I smile and kiss him and he kisses me back.

I throw my knife and it makes a loud bang as it hits the bulls eye. I love that sound. For about another half hour I continue to throw knives and each one lands on the bulls eye. The same happens for Tobias.

"Hey I'm missing my knife." Tobias says as he takes out his knives from the target.

"I don't know where it is." I say walking over to help.

"Well let's find it." He says.

I kneel down on the ground and start to look around. I stop when I find a diamond ring. There is fire engraved on the ring and there is a big diamond on it with small diamonds going around the ring with the fire.

"I can't find your knife but I found this ring." I say to Tobias.

"Does it belong to anyone? Look on the inside and see." Tobias says looking away from me.

I look on the inside and there is an infinity sign with "4+6" engraved in it.

I look around to see if anyone is around so I can say his name. "Tobias?" I whisper.

Tobias comes up to me and looks me straight in the eyes. "I know we are both only 18 and that we are young and that this is our last year in school since dauntless don't have to do 12th grade. But Tris Prior. Will you marry me?" Tobias says softly while helping me stand up with him.

A tear falls from my eye and then millions of more tears come out. "Yes! Yes a million times yes!" I squeal and hug him. Tobias kisses me and wipes the tears from my eyes. "I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." Tobias whispers back and kisses me again.

"Does everyone know?" I ask.

"Yes, the gang knows and your parents know. Christina, Marlene, and Shauna helped me pick out the ring by the way." Tobias explains with a smile. I laugh with tears still coming out of my eyes. "Stop crying." Tobias says softly while gently wiping my tears away. I smile and wipe my eyes with my hands. Tobias slowly slides the ring on my left ring finger and I smile. I gently kiss Tobias and we continue to throw knives and shoot our bows.

As we shoot our bows, every time I hit the bulls eye. At around 4pm we head home. I hold Tobias's hand as he drives. He rubs his thumb over the ring and I smile. At a red light I kiss him.

"You're sure my parents are fine with this?" I ask while looking at the ring.

"Yes I'm positive. You should tell your mom like you didn't know she was ok with it." Tobias explains.

"Yeah I should." I say while pulling out my phone. I put my mom on speaker.

"Hey sweetie." My mom says.

"Mom, first of all your on speaker. And second of all, I'm engaged!" I squeal.

"Congratulations honey! I couldn't wait until this happened! Tobias told me everything. And happy birthday!" My mom says with a lot of excitement.

"Thank you! Does dad know?" I ask

"Yes and he's excited too." My mom says.

"He was a little intimadating when I asked him" Tobias says.

"Yeah, he's really glad about it now. I think he's just afraid of his little girl growing up to fast." I hear my dad say.

"Hey dad!" I say.

"Hi sweetie, happy birthday and hi Tobias." He says.

"Hi Mr. Prior." Tobias says.

"Well we gotta go! Love you sweetie and Tobias!" My mom says.

"Bye love ya too." I say.

"Bye." Tobias says.

I then hang up the phone and we pull into the driveway. "We have to go to Christina's at six. She said to wear something fancy, but not to fancy." Tobias explains. "It's you're birthday party." He whispers.

I laugh and we go upstairs to get changed. I take another shower and then let my hair hang loose. I curl the ends and then put on some black eyeliner and some nude eye shadow with some sparkles. I then put on a floral ruffle dress that's strapless. I strap on some white sandals and wait for Tobias to come out.

Tobias comes out in a white v-neck t-shirt and some black pants. Even though it's simple it's sexy.

"Hey there you sexy beast." I say as I walk up to him.

"I think your the sexy beast." He says as he kisses me.

Tobias ties the bow on my dress and we drive over to Christina's house. Tobias and I open the door and... "Happy birthday Tris!" Everyone yells. I jump because they scared me and I laugh.

"Thank you!" I say as all the girls come to hug me. The guys give me a quick hug and then Tobias kisses me on the cheek.

I call all the girls into the kitchen to show them the ring. "Look!" I whisper as I hold out my hand.

"Oh my god! He actually asked you!" Christina squeals.

"I'm surprised he did cause you guys were only dating for a couple months. But technically you guys have been dating since like sixth grade. You guys just never admitted it. We could all see that." Marlene says.

"That's true." Shauna says.

I roll my eyes. "Anyways! It's so beautiful! Thank you guys for helping picking it out!" I say and hug them all again.

"Anything for you Tris." Shauna says and the rest of the girls nod. I smile and we go back into the living room. There is ice cream and cake set out for us to eat.

"Christina, you didn't have to get this over done just for my birthday." I say.

"Yeah well this isn't even the beginning. At seven like half of the school is coming. That's why there are chips and drinks every where." Christina explains.

Soon more people come in and we all celebrate. I'm talking to Christina and she looks behind me worried. I turn around to see Peter behind me. He pushes me up against the wall and kisses me. I try to scream and kick. I end up kicking him in the stomach and someone pulls him off of me. Zeke.

Zeke pulls Peter across the room and says. "You're lucky I'm not Four." As Zeke says that Tobias comes out of the bathroom. He runs up to me and I point to Zeke and Peter. Tobias walks right up to Peter and punches him in the gut. I stick my left middle finger at Peter making sure I show him the ring on the other finger. Zeke then kicks him out the door.

"Thank you Zeke." I say while giving him a hug. "And thanks Four." I say while hugging him too. Tobias kisses my head and everyone continues to celebrate.

Once it's 10pm Will stands on the table. "EVERYONE WHO DOESNT LIVE HERE OR ARE OUR FRIENDS PLEASE LEAVE!" Will yells.

Everyone leaves except for the gang. We all sit in the living room and talk about the party.

"I had a good time tonight. Except the Peter part." I say.

"Sorry Tris, I didn't even invite him." Christina says.

"It's ok." I say with a smile. "I'm tired, I'm gonna go home." I say looking at Tobias. He nods and we both get up.

"Thanks for the party guys." I say and hug the girls goodbye. I wave to the guys and then we leave.

Tobias takes my hand as we walk into the house. I can barley take off my shoes before he takes me upstairs. "What are we doing?" I say trying to catch up to him.

"Your present." Tobias says as we walk into our room.

I smile as Tobias pushes me up against the wall. "Tonight is all about you." Tobias whispers as he kisses up my neck.

He slowly kisses me and I deepen the kiss. Tobias slowly unties my dress and it slides off of me. I take off his shirt. Tobias kisses down my neck and onto my chest. He slides off my bra and sucks on my breasts. I moan as he does this and I start to take off his belt.

I take off his pants and Tobias then slides his hands into my underwear. He rubs my clit and I moan as I kiss him. He then fingers me and sucks on my breast. I moan louder and then slide off my underwear. Tobias pushes me down onto the bed and slides off his boxers. Tobias kisses me as he inserts himself inside of me and I moan. This time he grinds on me for real and I moan louder than ever as he hits my g-spot.

"Tobiiiiiaaassssss." I moan as we both reach our climaxes.

"Triiiiiissssss." He moans too.

Tobias slows down and kisses me. He rubs my clit again as we kiss and I moan. Tobias stops and lays down next to me. "Happy birthday." He whispers.

"Thank you." I smile. "I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." Tobias says and then kisses the ring on my finger. I smile and kiss him softly and slowly.

Tobias lays on his back and I lay my head on his chest. I cover us up with the covers and Tobias wraps his arm around me. Eventually I drift of to sleep in his arms.


	16. Christmas Break

Chapter 16- Christmas Break.

Tobias POV:

I wake up in the morning to the feeling of Tris' soft lips on mine. I smile and softly kiss her back. "Good morning." She whispers.

"Good morning." I whisper back.

"We don't have school today due to the snow, so we have an extra day for break." She says with a bright smile.

"More time to spend with my fiancé alone." I say and then kiss her.

"About that," Tris starts as she pulls away from the kiss. "Molly has been saying that you're only doing it to protect me and that you're using me." She says as she stares at the bed.

I lift her chin up and look her straight in the eyes. "You know that isn't true. I love you more than anything else in this world. You are very strong and I honestly don't need to protect you but I do anyways because I love you." I say and slowly kiss her. "And I'm not using you. If I was using you, I would be forcing you to do things and I don't do that." I explain.

"Promise me?" She asks.

"I promise." I whisper and kiss her gently.

We both kiss for a while and then slowly drift off to sleep again.

A FEW HOURS LATER...

Tris POV:

I wake up and see that Tobias isn't in bed. I look at the clock and see that it's noon. I can't believe I slept in this late. I put on one of Tobias's hoodies with some short shorts and walk downstairs. I see that he made some breakfast for lunch. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him. He turns around and smiles he kisses me and then sets the food on the table. We both eat our food and talk about random things.

"Plans for today?" I ask.

"Nope, I was thinking of today being a lazy day." Tobias says while taking my plate over to the sink.

"Thank you, and I was thinking the same." I say.

Tobias smiles and picks me up. He tickles me as I'm in his arms and I scream.

"Tobias!" I squeal and laugh.

Tobias stops tickling me and wraps his arms around my back. I wrap my legs around his waist and he slowly kisses me. We make the kiss more passionate and then he slowly sets me down on the ground. Tobias hugs me tightly and we decide to write some songs. Tobias finishes a song and I finish one too. We decide to go into the music room to record them and send them to Jack.

"You first." I say while getting behind the controls.

"Fine." Tobias whines and gets into the sound booth.

"Ready?" I ask.

Tobias nods and I press record. He starts to sing.

[Chorus:]

"Every time that you get undressed

I hear symphonies in my head

I wrote this song just looking at you oh, oh

Yeah the drums they swing low

And the trumpets they go

And the trumpets they go

Yeah the trumpets they go

Da da, da ra ra da, da, da

Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da

Da da, da ra ra da, da, da

Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da

They go"

[Verse 1:]

"Is it weird that I hear

Violins whenever you're gone

Whenever you're gone

Is it weird that your ass

Remind me of a Kanye West song?

Kanye West song

Is it weird that I hear

Trumpets when you're turning me on?

Turning me on

Is it weird that your bra

Remind me of a Katy Perry song?"

[Chorus:]

"Every time that you get undressed

I hear symphonies in my head

I wrote this song just looking at you ooh, oh

Yeah the drums they swing low

And the trumpets they go (and they playing for you girl)

And the trumpets they go (ha, yeah)

Yeah the trumpets they go

Yeah the trumpets they go (go, go go, go go, go, go go)

And they go

Da da, da da da da [7x]

They go"

[Verse 2:]

"(Damn) Is it weird that I hear

Angels every time that you moan?

Time that you moan

Is it weird that your eyes

Remind me of a Coldplay song?

Coldplay song

Is it weird that I hear

Trumpets when you're turning me on?

Turning me on

Is it weird that your bra

Remind me of a Katy Perry song?"

[Bridge:]

"Every time that you get undressed

I hear symphonies in my head

I wrote this song just looking at you oh

Oh yeah"

[Chorus:]

"Every time (every time) that you get undressed (every time that you get undressed)

I hear symphonies in my head (I hear symphonies in my head)

I wrote this song (I wrote this song) just looking at you oh, oh (just looking at you girl)

Yeah the drums they swing low

And the trumpets they go (ha, acapella on them)

They go (oh, yeah)

Come on, come on, come on, they go"

"Trumpets." Tobias says after he sings so Jack knows the name of the song.

"I loved that song." I say as I hit end on the recording button and as Tobias walks out of the sound booth.

"It was for you." He says and wraps his arms around my waist.

"So you hear angels when I moan?" I ask.

"Every time." He says and smiles.

I smile and he kisses my neck. I jokingly grind against his side and moan. "Oh Tobias!" I moan sarcastically.

"There's the angles." He whispers and slowly pushes me against the wall.

Tobias kisses my lips to my cheeks and to my neck. I slide my fingers into his belt loops and pull him closer. I feel Tobias lifting up his hoodie on me a little so I take it off. He takes off his shirt and then kisses my chest. I rub my hands up and down his back as we kiss. Tobias slides down my bra and kisses my breasts. Soon I find my self playing with the hem of Tobias's pants. I slowly slide them off and Tobias slides off my shorts leaving me in my thong.

"Oooo, a thong today?" Tobias whispers playfully.

I giggle and continue to kiss him. I slide my hand down past his abs and feel a big bulge in his boxers. I smile and start to stroke his dick with my hand. Tobias grunts and moans into my mouth as I kiss him. I slowly stop and then Tobias kisses me again.

I feel Tobias slide off my thong and I moan as he rubs my clit and fingers me. Tobias then pushes me up against the wall and inserts himself inside of me. He pushes me up against the wall as he thrusts in and out. I moan loudly as he does this. Tobias moans too. We reach our climaxes and are basically screaming. Tobias slowly kisses me as he stops. After about 10 minutes of making out Tobias and I decide to finish recording.

"This next song is for you." I whisper as I put my bra and shorts back on.

Tobias smiles and I slowly kiss him before I get into the sound booth. I nod and Tobias presses record. I start to sing.

"And party and bullshit

And party and bullshit

And party and bullshit...

And party, and party

I stumbled up to the window

Opened the curtains to blinding light

Make-up all over the pillow

What went on? What went on?

What went on last night?

You look so sweet while you're dreaming (yeah)

Holding your bottle of Tanqueray (yeah)

It isn't even the weekend

Baby, that's how I know you're the one for me

I wanna party and bullshit

And party and bullshit

And party and bullshit

And party and bullshit

And party, and party

'Cause when the sun sets baby

On the avenue

I get that drunk sex feeling

Yeah, when I'm with you

So put your arms around me, baby

We're tearing up the town

'Cause that's just how we do

We got that sweet, hot loving

Dancing in the dark

Out in the streets we're running

Shut down every bar

So put your arms around me, baby

We're tearing up the town

'Cause that's just how we do

How we do, that's just how we do

How we do, that's just how we do

Hangover, I think I'm broken

You said the fix is a shot of Jack

I said, "Man, what are you smoking?"

But alright, pour a glass, and we'll throw 'em back

I wanna party and bullshit

And party and bullshit

And party and bullshit

And party, and party

'Cause when the sun sets baby

On the avenue

I get that drunk sex feeling

Yeah when I'm with you

So put your arms around me baby

We're tearing up the town

'Cause that's just how we do

We got that sweet, hot loving

Dancing in the dark

Out in the streets we're running

Shut down every bar

So put your arms around me, baby

We're tearing up the town

'Cause that's just how we do

How we do, that's just how we do

How we do, that's just how we do

How we do, that's just how we do

How we do, that's just how we do

How we do, that's just how we do

I wanna party and bullshit

And party and bullshit

And party and bullshit

And party and bullshit...

And party, and party

I wanna party and bullshit

And party and bullshit

And party and bullshit

And party and bullshit...

And party, and party

'Cause when the sun sets baby

On the avenue

I get that drunk sex feeling

Yeah when I'm with you

So put your arms around me baby

We're tearing up the town

'Cause that's just how we do

We got that sweet hot loving

Dancing in the dark

Out in the streets we're running

Shut down every bar

So put your arms around me baby

We're tearing up the town

'Cause that's just how we do

And party and bullshit

And party and bullshit

And party and bullshit

And party and party

How we do, that's just how we do

How we do, that's just how we do

How we do, that's just how we do

How we do, that's just how we do"

"How We Do." I say after I'm done singing.

Tobias stops the recording and sends both of them to Jack. I take a sip of water and put Tobias's hoodie back on. I then look at the guitars. I feel Tobias's warm arms wrap around my waist and his soft kiss on my cheek. I smile and and kiss him back. We both go back into our room and talk about random things.

"Can we play truth or dare but with only truth like before?" I ask.

"Sure. I'll go first." Tobias says. We sit in front of each other in our desk chairs and my feet on his lap. "When did you first start to like me?" He asks.

"6th grade. You?" I ask.

"5th grade when I came." Tobias says. I smile and then he goes again. "Favorite weapon?"

"Bow an arrow." I say. "What was the best day of your life?" I ask.

"Either the day you came back from LA or the day I asked you to marry me." Tobias answers while blushing. I smile and kiss him softly.

A FEW HOURS LATER..

It's 10pm and Tobias and I are tired. When we walk upstairs it's really cold in our room. Tobias wraps his arms around me to keep me warm and I smile. I take of his hoodie, leaving me in my sports bra and shorts. Tobias takes off his shirt and puts on his pajama shorts.

Tobias and I slide under the covers and face each other. "You're so beautiful." He whispers.

"How? I look like a lazy bum right now." I say. I didn't even bother to do my hair today.

"You're just naturally beautiful, on the inside and out." He says.

I smile. "Thank you." I say and blush a little.

Tobias softly kisses me and I deepen it. He slowly wraps his hand around my waist and wraps the other around my neck. I slowly rub my hand up his back and through his hair as we kiss. Tobias kisses down my cheek and my neck. I softly moan as he leaves a hickey.

"Angles." He whispers into my skin.

I giggle and softly kiss him again. Tobias wraps his arms around me to keep us warm and I stuff my face into his chest. "I love you." I whisper before we both fall asleep.


	17. Christmas Eve

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews and all the support. I'm sorry for those out there that have a different religion than me and may not celebrate Christmas, but I hope you enjoy my story! Could use some ideas! Thank you! Enjoy!**

Chapter 17- Christmas Eve.

Tris POV:

Today is the day before Christmas Eve and we are just finishing decorating the house. My mom came to help us. In the living room there is the Christmas tree decorated with silver lights with silver and blue ornaments. The kitchen has lights above the sink and around all the cupboards. The stairs has red tinsel coming down the stair rails. Up stairs we didn't do much to since not many people go up there.

Today we are decorating the movie room. Around the ceiling I put up different colored lights using a ladder. Tobias puts the lights in the doorway and along the stand holding up the TV.

Once were done I realize how cozy and beautiful the house looks. Tobias comes up to me and whispers in my ear. "Look above you."

I look above me and see that there is a missile toe above us, hanging from the ceiling. I softly kiss Tobias and he pulls me close. "I love you." I whisper as we pull apart.

"I love you too, fiancé." Tobias says with a smile. "I love calling you that."

I giggle and kiss him on the cheek.

THE NEXT DAY.

Tris POV:

Today is Christmas Eve and the mall is having a huge sale. I'm not the usual person who gets their Christmas presents bought a couple months before. I usually go a couple days before.

"Baby, I'm gonna go to the mall, some last minute shopping." I say to Tobias as I get dressed. I put on Tobias's football hoodie with the dauntless symbol on the front and his number 4 on the back with his last name "EATON" written above it in white. I then put on some white skinny jeans and some black ugg boots.

Tobias comes up to me and softly kisses me. "I'll be here. Call me whenever if you have to." He says.

"I love you! Bye!" I say as I grab my phone and keys.

"Love you." Tobias says as I shut the door behind me.

I drive up to the mall and then go to Hollister for Christina's present. I get her some Hollister sweatpants and a hoodie that she has been wanting. I also get Marlene and Shauna some shoes they've been dieing over.

I then go to the sports store for the guys. I get Uriah a camo Under Armor hoodie. I buy Will a pair of Nike shoes he's been wanting and I get Zeke a Nike hoodie that came with a Nike bag.

I look around for the perfect present for Tobias. I finally find it. I find his favorite Football players jersey that retired a couple years ago. Hines Ward from the Steelers. Number 86.

I buy the brand new jersey and then walk around the store to find different things on sale.

I feel someone yank on my hair and pull me into a closet. A hand is covering my eyes so I can't see. I drop my bags on the floor and start to kick. The person moves over and I try to open the door. Locked. I look over towards the person and it's Peter.

"What the hell Peter?! You fucking know I'm engaged!" I say as he gets up from the floor.

"Oh shut up. Let me finish what happened when you were in seventh grade." Peter says while walking towards me. I'm cornered.

Peter pushes my hands up against the wall and kisses me hard. I scream and kick him in the stomach. He falls to the ground and I kick him again. He gets up and punches me in the face and shoves his hand down my pants. I scream and kick him again. He punches my belly and face and my arms until I fall on the ground. I slide my legs under his and make him trip. Peter falls to the ground and I punch him a couple times until he can't get up but can still understand things.

"You see this!?" I yell at him an point to my ring. "I'm engaged so go fuck yourself." I say and kick him in the stomach and he groans.

"I will have Four deal with you if you EVER do this to me again." I say as I grab my bags.

I walk out of the closet and slam the door. I run to the car trying to not let anyone see my bruises. I cry all the way home. As soon as I get home I throw my bags on the kitchen table and run into the living room to find Tobias watching TV.

"Oh my god Tris!" Tobias says and runs up to me when he sees me. "What happened? Are you okay?"

I stand there sobbing and I shake my head. Tobias runs to get the first aid kit and he runs back over to me. He slowly sets me down on the couch and cleans all of my cuts from Peters punches. The medicine leaves a slight sting but not much. I can't seem to slow down my crying.

"Tris. What happened?" Tobias asks looking into my eyes and wiping my tears away.

"Peter was at the mall and he pulled me into a closet. He tried to rape me again but I stopped him. He did this to me." I say sobbing through every word and looking up and down my body. "I told him that if he did it again you would deal with him."

"That's right." Tobias says while wiping the rest of my tears away.

I pull Tobias in for a tight hug. His strength makes me calm down. I feel safe now. "Everyone's coming over in a hour." Tobias says. "Do you want me to explain to them while you get some rest and get ready?"

I nod and Tobias helps me upstairs and I lay down on the bed. I watch Tobias as he gets dressed. His muscles look amazing as he moves around.

"Are you staring at my ass?" Tobias asks as he laughs.

I giggle. "Maybe." I joke.

Tobias comes over to me and kisses me softly. "I'll be downstairs, take all the time you need."

"Okay." I say and kiss him back. I watch him as he walks out the door.

Tobias POV:

I open the doors letting everyone in. "Where's Tris?" Uriah asks.

"Uhh, Peter problems at the mall. I wasn't there with her." I say nervously. "You'll see when she comes down. About a hour ago she laid down to rest." I continue.

"Oh ok." Uriah says. You can tell he regrets asking.

Everyone is dressed up nicely. I help everyone set their presents under the tree and I find the ones Tris bought and set them under the tree too.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence I hear Tris get up. "I'll be back." I say and then I run upstairs.

"You okay?" I ask Tris as I see her picking out a dress.

"Yeah." She sighs and takes out a soft purple long-short dress that is strapless.

Tris slowly puts it on and winces through her pain. "Here." I say helping her stand straight up and I pull the dress up. I tie the bow on the back and she hugs me.

"You're the best." She whispers into my chest.

I smile and she walks into the bathroom. She tries to cover up the bruises as much as she can but she can't. She looks disappointed. "You're beautiful." I say and then she smiles again.

"Thank you." She whispers and hugs me again. "He ruined my Christmas."

"No he didn't, you're not gonna let him break you down. I know you better than that." I say encouraging her.

Tris nods and kisses my cheek. Then we both head downstairs. I give everyone a look that tells them to not talk about it. They all nod slightly and then Tris and I walk down the stairs.

"What do you guys wanna do? And sorry I'm a little late. Four already told you." Tris says.

Everyone nods awkwardly. "Let's eat!" I say.

Everyone piles out into the kitchen and we eat the dinner I've made. We all joke around the dinner table. "Don't forget it's Christmas truth or dare tonight! At twelve everyone gets their presents." Zeke explains.

After we eat we all decide to watch a movie. We watch the movie "Elf." In the movie room. Tris and I sit in a bean bag together while the others either sit on the couches together or in the bean bags too.

"Tobias." Tris whispers in my ear so no one hears.

"Yeah?" I whisper back.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I whisper and look at her confused.

"Helping me." She whispers softly.

I hug her. I remember the pain I was in when my father beat me. No one was there to help me. That's also why I help her. I don't want her to be in the same pain I was in. "You're welcome." I whisper back and interlock my fingers with hers.

I kiss her cheek and we continue to watch the movie. Most of the movie is really funny and everyone laughs. After the movie it's 10pm and everyone sits in beanbags in a circle.

"Game time." Will says while rubbing his hands together evilly. Everyone laughs and we start to play truth or dare.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Christina asks.

"Truth." Tris says.

"Name three things you've never done or had happen to you, kissing wise." Christina says.

"I've never bit someone's tongue, never had some bite mine, and I never kissed someone below the neck." Tris explains.

"Will, truth or dare." Tris asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with the wall." Tris says.

"Hell no! Sorry wall but I love Christina more than you." Will says as he takes off his shirt. Everyone laughs and then Will goes. "Four truth or dare?"

"Dare." I say.

I see Christina whisper something to him. "I dare you to do what Tris said that no one did to her and to let her do what she said she hasn't done to you." Will explains.

I see Tris shoot Christina a glare. "Okay." I say. "But in private, only one person can see so you guys know were not lying." I explain.

Tris looks at Christina, telling her to come with us. I help Tris up and we all go into the kitchen.

"Don't bite my tongue too hard, that's the only part of my body that doesn't hurt." Tris says.

"I promise I won't." I say softly.

Christina watches with one eye closed as Tris and I kiss. I softly bite her tongue and she smiles. She then bites my tongue hard.

"Ow." I say as we release from the kiss.

"Sorry." Tris says sarcastically. "Can we go back now?"

"No. You still have to kiss Tobias below his neck." Christina explains. "Bare skin."

"Fine." Tris says.

She bends down and lifts up my shirt and kisses above my belly button. It's kinda awkward...

We finally go back to our seats and continue our game. Soon it's 12am.

Tris POV:

The night has been going great so far. I can tell that everyone notices my wincing and some of the bruises but I'm glad they don't talk about it. They know how I go through things like this. I deal with the pain. I don't let anyone take me down.

I look over at the clock and it's 12am. It's Christmas. "Merry Christmas everyone!" I say.

Everyone looks at the clock. It's still twelve and then I feel Tobias's soft lips on mine. I slowly kiss him back and a rush of electricity rushes through me. I love him so much and nothing can stop that. Tobias and I slowly release from the kiss and hug.

"Merry Christmas fiancé." Tobias whispers in my ear.

"Merry Christmas to you to, fiancé" I whisper in his ear.

I giggle and everyone walks into the living room for presents. We all sort out the presents to each person. I hold Tobias's present from me back so he can open it last. Everyone opens their presents at once.

Christina's is first for me. From her I find a pair of white skinny jeans with a black arrow going down the side of the right leg. Then there is a black tank top that comes with a white strapless bra that goes with it. I thank Christina and move on to the next present. It's Marlene's. I find some earrings with the number six on them for my sports number. I thank her too. After I finish opening all of my presents I end up having a pink camo under armor sweatshirt from Uriah, a pair of my favorite sneakers I've been dieing over from Shauna, a necklace with a "T" on it from Zeke, a $60 gift card to Bath & Bodyworks from Will and the presents from Christina and Marlene.

I hear the girls scream over the things I got them and they all thank me. The guys thank me for their presents too.

I can't seem to find Tobias's present. "Babe, I can't find your present, I swear it was under the tree." I say to Tobias.

Tobias smirks and goes into the kitchen to get it. He comes out with a big bag. He hands it to me and I hand him his present. I open up mine.

"Oh my god! Four! This is amazing." I squeal.

It's a full outfit for my basketball team. Basketball is my favorite sport. There is a leather jacket with the number 6 on the back and my last name written on the top of it. On the front there is a basket ball and "Tris" sewn into it in my handwriting. There is also a hoodie the same way but with just my first name on the front instead of the basketball. There is also a pair of sweatpants with my last name going down the right leg with the number six going down the left leg.

"I knew you would love it." Tobias says as he hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"Thank you, now open yours." I say and watch Tobias open his present.

He pulls out the jersey and his eyes widen. "How did you get this?!" He asks astonished.

I look around to the guys and their eyes are wide too. "It was the only one in the store. It was a display that was on sale for a lot of money. But I bought it and here it is." I explain with a bright smile.

Tobias smiles and folds it up carefully and puts it back into the bag. I quickly kiss him and everyone decides to go to bed. Each couple gets their own room to sleep in upstairs. Tobias and I get in our night clothes to sleep in when we walk into our room. I put on a yellow sports bra and some blue plaid pajama pants.

Tobias puts on some matching pajama pants as me and we both laugh once we notice each other.

Tobias slowly walks up to me and pulls me close to him. "I love you." He whispers as he moves the engagement ring back and forth on my finger.

"I love you too." I whisper back and slowly kiss him. As we kiss I interlock my fingers with his. We stand like this kissing for a while but then I finally turn off the lights. Tobias and I lay under the covers and I lay my head on his chest.

I hear Tobias fall asleep and I watch him. I kiss his hand. I then slowly drift off to sleep to Tobias's quiet snores.


	18. Bruises

**Hey everyone! Can I get a lot of reviews please? I only have like 21! How about 30?! Thank you! I'm thinking of someone coming in the next morning. Who should it be? Tell me in a review!**

Chapter 18- Bruises.

Tris POV:

I wake up in the morning to the smell of cinnamon rolls. Every Christmas morning my mom would always make them. They were my favorite. Wait, Mom?

I look around the room and Tobias isn't in the room. I get up and run downstairs forgetting the pain I'm in. I rush into the kitchen and I see my mom, dad, Caleb, and Tobias.

"Merry Christmas guys!" I say as I see them. I embrace each of my family members in a hug and give them their presents. I stand next to Tobias as they open them.

My mom opens hers. I got her a knee length lace blue dress that has lace sleeves. She has been wanting this dress for like ever. "Thank you sweetie!" My mom says with a bright smile.

"Welcome Mom." I say.

My dad and Caleb open their presents. I got Caleb an acoustic guitar since he loves the guitar and country music. I got my dad his favorite basketball players jersey. They both thank me and smile.

My mom gives me her and dad's present an Caleb gives me his. From Caleb he got me a pair of arrow earrings with a diamond on the end. I love them. Caleb isn't the best gift giver but he sure did well this year. I thank Caleb and give him a hug. I open my parents present and it's a thousand dollar gift card to the mall.I hug my mom and dad tightly thanking them for it. I'll probably spend it all at one store but oh well.

We all laugh and eat some cinnamon rolls waiting for everyone to come down. Once everyone comes down we all sit at the table and eat cinnamon rolls. The gang leaves so they can spend time with their family.

"What are we doing today?" I ask.

"Lazy day I guess. Your mother and I have to go soon because we have to go to a military thing all day." My father explains.

"I'm going to Susan's." Caleb says.

I nod and after about an hour they all leave. I'm surprised they didn't ask about my bruises. I guess Tobias told them about it.

Tobias and I sit on the couch and he helps me put some cream on my cuts. "Does it hurt much today?" Tobias asks as he rubs the cream in.

"It does now, I forgot about it when I woke up and ran downstairs." I explain.

Tobias nods. "Do you need anything?" He asks.

"You." I whisper.

Tobias smiles and sets me on his lap. He wraps his arms around me and lays his head on my shoulder. He then softly kisses me and I kiss him back. I smile. My phone then rings. It's Caleb.

"Hey what's up?" I say answering the phone.

"Tris I'm on my way over. Important." Caleb says. The line then goes dead.

Caleb's voice was nervous. And shaky like he's been crying. Caleb never cries.

"Caleb's on his way." I whisper. "Something important."

"Okay." Tobias says confused.

"His voice sounded like he was crying, he never cries." I answer his question that was never asked.

Then there is a knock on the door. I open it and see Caleb.

"Mom and Dad were on their way to the military thing. When they were pulling onto the interstate a semi ran right into them." Caleb says quickly.

I look at him with lost eyes. I feel like I'm going to fall.

"They're dead." Caleb finally says with a tear falling from his eye.

"What?" Tobias whispers behind me.

I just stand there. I stare at the ground and I can feel tears falling from my eyes. I feel lost. The Christmas I thought that was going to be the best is ruined. I run up to Caleb and hug him. I cry in his arms. I slowly back away from the hug.

I run up to my room. I put on the hoodie Tobias got me and put on the sweatpants he got me to. I sit on the bed and stare at my crossed legs. I hear footsteps come up the stairs and I hear Tobias and Caleb walk in.

"Why?" I whisper not really to anyone.

Tobias sits next to me and wraps his arms around me. I stuff my face in his chest and try to stop crying.

"Caleb, tonight or forever how long you want you can stay." Tobias says.

"Thank you, but I'm going to stay at Susan's. I'm moving in." Caleb says.

I feel Tobias nod. Caleb explains that he will call me later. I finally stopped crying and Tobias looks into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Tris." Tobias says.

"Thank you." I whisper.

I kiss Tobias slowly. Tobias deepens the kiss and we sit here kissing for a while. Tobias runs his fingers through my hair as we kiss and I wrap my hands around his neck. As we kiss Tobias gently bites my tongue and I laugh. Tobias laughs too and I kiss his cheek.

I get up and walk over to my desk. I sit down and begin to draw. I draw a two ravens flying over mountains with the sunset in the background. I leave the picture black and white. After I'm done I tape it to the wall above my desk.

I look at my hands and see the bruises. I gained more bruises today. Not on my body but in my heart. No one will be able to fix them. But I'm still not going to let them break me down.

Tobias POV:

I let Tris draw on her own. I don't want to bother her too much because her parents died today. She doesn't have a family now like me.

I walk downstairs and start to make home made soup for dinner. I hear Tris walk down the stairs and she walks into the kitchen.

"What ya making?" She asks with a small smile.

"Soup, go ahead and taste it." I say as I grab a spoon for her.

She takes a bite and smiles. "It's good." She says. "But not as good as this." She whispers.

Tris pulls me close and kisses me passionately. I smile and kiss her back. I kiss her cheek and get us a bowl of soup. We sit in the living room in front of the fireplace and watch a movie as we eat.

"I see you like your present." I say. She's wearing her hoodie and sweatpants I got her. The hoodie matches my football hoodie.

"I love it." She says and kisses my cheek. "What about yours?"

"I love it. I'm gonna frame it soon." I say.

"Let's do it now." Tris says.

I nod and I go get the frame while she gets the shirt. We spread it out so there is no wrinkles on the frame and then set the glass over it. I then drill a screw in the wall above my desk and Tris hangs it up.

After were done I pull Tris close to me and kiss her. She smiles softly. "Thank you for today." She whispers.

"I'll help you through anything you need. Always." I whisper back.

A tear escapes Tris' eye and I wipe it away. I hug her tightly. "I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too." I whisper back.

"My feet hurt." She says. I look at her feet and there are cuts on them.

"What did you do there are cuts on them." I ask.

"I don't know, the leg on my desk chair was sharp and I was rubbing my feet against it." She explains.

I put a piece of duck tape over the sharp part on her chair and we both go into the bathroom to clean up her cuts. We both sit on the edge of the tub with the water running. I clean her cuts with some soap.

"I realized that I don't have a family anymore." Tris whispers as her feet lay on my lap.

I look at her and she is staring at her legs. I take her hand. "I'll be your family now." I whisper.

Tris POV:

"I'll be your family now." He whispers softly.

I realize now that all I really have is him. My brother and I aren't really that close.

I look up at Tobias and then he slowly leans down and kisses me. He picks me up and he walks back into our room while kissing me. He sits on the bed and I sit on his lap. We kiss like this for a while. We then both lay down in each others arms and I let my dreams take me away.


	19. Mom, Dad

Chapter 19- "Mom, Dad."

Tobias POV:

I wake up in the morning to the sound of the bedroom door slam against the wall. Tris and I both jump up in bed and look at the door.

Standing in the door way is Marcus. He is holding something in his hands behind his back. Marcus looks at Tris and relaxes his shoulders.

"I'm back for today, just thought I would come and see you." Marcus says with his evil smile. He only came back to whip me. "And hello Beatrice." Marcus says.

"Hello." Tris says and then she tenses.

I place my hand on her back and she calms down. Marcus turns around and walks downstairs. When I know he's downstairs I whisper to Tris.

"He's only here to whip me. If you stay beside me he shouldn't." I whisper.

Tris nods with a tear falling from her eye. I kiss her softly and wipe the tear away. We both get dressed and I walk behind Tris down the stairs. Tris cooks a small breakfast and we all eat at the table in an awkward silence.

"Tobias, I need to speak to you, alone." Marcus says.

We both get up from the table and I nod at Tris, telling her it's okay. Tris nods and takes the dishes.

"You're lucky she's here." Marcus says when we reach the movie room to talk.

I stand there and stare at him. "The only reason why you came was to hurt me again." I say. "Ever since mom died you've been like this and you know it. You only do it because you think it's 'for my own good.' But it's not!" I'm yelling at him now.

He just stands there. "You know I'm right." I say.

Marcus walks out of the room and out the front door. He then drives away. I walk back into the kitchen to find Tris putting away dishes. Her body shakes.

"It's okay. He left." I say calmly.

"Did he hurt you?" She asks.

I shake my head. She sighs and relaxes. "Can we do something today? To get our mind off of things?" I ask.

Tris nods. "The new amusement park is open today. We should go." Tris suggests. I smile and nod. We both go upstairs to get changed.

Tris POV:

Today Tobias's father came. He scared the hell out of me but luckily he never hurt Tobias and he left.

To get our mind off of things Tobias and I are going to an amusement park. It's only 55 degrees out (F) so I wear my hoodie that Tobias got me and the white skinny jeans Christina got me with the black arrow. Tobias wears his matching hoodie and a pair of jeans. I put on black converses and put my hair in a side braid.

"Ready?" Tobias asks as he grabs his keys and phone.

"Yep." I say as I grab my phone.

We both get into Tobias's truck and drive to the amusement park. Once we get there we get our wristbands and go to ride rides.

"Want to ride the fairs-wheel? I ask. Tobias nods and we get in line.

I hold Tobias's hand and he starts to hold on tighter. "We don't have to go on if you don't want to." I say.

"No, I want to. I want to face my fears. Maybe with you there I will be more calm." Tobias says with a smile.

I smile and kiss him softly before we get on. Tobias looks like he's about to break. I sit close to him. "Think of something that you like. Don't think that you're on the ride." I calmly say.

Tobias begins to softly sing our song. "Everything Has Changed." I smile and sing with him. Tobias smiles and kisses me. We kiss like this for the rest of the ride. For a couple more hours we play some games and ride some more rides. When we get back to the house it's 5pm.

"I think I'm going to tell the gang, since the Furinal is tomorrow." I say.

"Okay, I'll make dinner. Please don't cry to much." Tobias says and hugs me tightly.

"I promise I won't." I whisper and then go upstairs.

I use a group call on skype and call all of the gang. Everyone answers.

"Hey guys, uhh. Remember when my parents were here on Christmas?" I say with a shaky voice. They all nod. "Well that day they got into a car crash and died." I'm now crying.

The girls gasp and I can see the tears falling from their eyes. The boys look shocked and everyone says their sorry.

"Will you guys come over tonight and stay for the Furinal tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yes, we will all be right over." Christina says. I nod and shut off my computer.

"Tobias, the gang is coming over for tomorrow." I say.

"Okay." He whispers, not facing me. His voice cracks.

Tobias then coughs and turns around. His eyes are a slight red, like he's been crying.

"Tobias." I whisper.

He hugs me and I squeeze him tightly. "It's not fare." He whispers.

I cry into his shoulder. "I know." I whisper through the tears.

Tobias then kisses me and I kiss back. We release from the kiss with our foreheads still touching. "I love you." Tobias whispers.

"I love you too." I whisper and smile. Tobias wipes my tears away and then does his with his shirt. He continues to cook and I get the door for when everyone comes in.

"Trissy! I'm so sorry!" Christina says trough her tears and all the girls hug me.

I smile through my tears and then give the guys a hug. Tobias comes out of the kitchen. "Dinners ready." He says in a quiet voice.

Everyone comes into the kitchen and we eat soup and grilled cheese. We talk about stupid things during dinner.

"Tris, did you sign up for decorating for prom?" Marlene asks.

"Yeah. What's the theme again?" I ask.

"Nothing, just a regular prom this year." Shauna explains.

Thank god. I hated the themes they always had. "On the last day of break were gonna go dress shopping!" Christina says. "We will meet at my house at noon."

"Okay! Sounds good." Marlene says.

I nod and we all watch a movie. After the movie we all decide to go to bed. That night I cried myself to sleep. Tobias's soft words and warm arms helped me finally fall asleep.

THE NEXT DAY..

Tobias POV:

I wake up around ten in the morning. The Furinal is at noon. I decide to let Tris sleep in and get ready. I pull out my black tux and the white undershirt for it. I take a shower and then put it on. After I'm done it's about 10:30. We need to leave around 11:30.

"Tris." I whisper before I kiss her to wake up.

She smiles but then frowns once she sees me in the tux. "I'll be down in a little bit." She whispers as she gets up.

I nod and kiss her again. I then leave her alone and walk downstairs.

Tris POV:

I walk over to my closet and I find a dress my mom made for me. I knew I had to wear it. It was knee length and was strapless. It had a diamond belt that went around the waist. She also made a floral cut out jacket to go with it. There was diamonds on the jacket too.

I put on some smokey eye makeup and some lipgloss. I finally put on some black pumps and put my hair up into a bun with pieces of hair hanging down to frame my face.

When I walk downstairs everyone is ready to leave. Tobias wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my cheek. "You're beautiful." He whispers in my ear.

"Thank you." I whisper back with a smile.

We all get into our cars and drive to the church. It's the abnegation church my family used to go to before I chose my own faction to be in. I'm now in dauntless.

We are the first people there but then people start to come. I talk with my family members for a little bit and then I find Tobias.

"Tobias." I whisper so no one can hear his name. "Come with me."

Tobias nods and follows me. I walk in the room where my parents are in their caskets. My mom is wearing the dress I got her for Christmas. My dad is wearing his military suit. I get my fathers flag and his military pins and awards.

Tobias wraps his arms around my waist as I look at my parents. He places his head on top of mine and I begin to cry.

I try to whisper to my Mom and Dad. "Mom, Dad. I love you."

Tobias kisses my cheek and his eyes are red. I stare at my parents for a little longer. Soon after everything we finally burry my parents. I lay a flower on each casket and I take some home to dry out.

When we finally get home it's 6pm. We all decide to go out to dinner in honor of them. All the girls get my moms favorite drink and all the guys get my dads. My moms was coke with vodka. My dad's was orange juice with vodka.

We all sit at a circle table. "Sooo. Is everyone going to prom?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah. I still don't know what color dress I want." Marlene says.

"Same here, what color do you think Four?" I ask.

"Up to you." He smiles. "It should be your moms favorite color though."

"Blue." I whisper but everyone can hear. "I'll wear blue. A bright blue." I say.

"Pretty!" Christina says with a bright smile. "I'm wearing purple. Shauna is wearing black and white. And Marlene just said she is wearing pink!" Christina explains.

"We will all get ties to match your dresses." Will says.

We all go throughout the night talking about random things. By the time we get home it's midnight. We all decide to go to bed.

"Tobias, will you help me?" I ask trying to unzip my dress.

Tobias comes over and slowly unzips my dress, leaving me in just my underwear and bra. I turn around and Tobias kisses me. I take off his shirt and he kisses down my neck. I moan. "Angels." He whispers.

I laugh and slap his arm. I kiss him and bite his tongue. Tobias laughs and we both get into our night clothes. I just put on a pair of short shorts and Tobias is in his boxers. When I lay in bed Tobias wraps his arms around my body and I feel safe. I finally fall asleep and let my dreams take me over.

**Thank you Divergent Lover1234 for the Marcus idea! Everyone please review. What ever you say keeps me writing! If you ever give me any good ideas I'll give a shoutout! Love you guys!**


	20. Prom

**Hey everyone! I have adopted another story! Check it out please! I am still posting the chapters the original author wrote! I will soon write my own for it! Go follow it please! It's called After All. Love ya guys! Please review on both stories!**

Chapter 20- Prom.

Tris POV:

I'm in a glass tank and everyone I know is outside the tank watching me. I feel water rise up my ankles and I start to kick and punch the glass to break it. Everyone just laughs, including the gang.

Soon the water is up to my waist and I begin to scream and cry. Tobias just stands there and watches me carefully. He watches me almost like he's testing me. I stop crying and I kick the glass one last time. I try to find where the water is coming from and jam my coat into it. It's too late. I take my last breath with a tear falling down my cheek.

"Tris! Tris! Wake up!" Tobias yells.

I open my eyes and Tobias is sitting on top if me shaking me to wake me up. I sit up and look around the room horrified.

"The... The dream." I whisper.

"THE Dream?" Tobias asks.

"Yes the one in 6th grade."

"That was when your grandmother died, maybe now it's because of your parents." Tobias explains.

I nod and hug him tightly. I have an hour before I go shopping with the girls for the dresses. Tobias softly kisses me.

"Ready for prom Friday?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah I can't wait." I say with a smile. "I need to get ready."

"Okay baby." Tobias says and I kiss him.

I take a warm shower and put on a black tank top and some white short shorts. I finally put on some black converses and I leave my hair down.

"Bye babe! Love ya!" I say to Tobias as I walk out the door.

"Bye love you!" Tobias says.

I drive to Christina's and we all hop into her car and drive to the mall. Once we get there we start to look at dresses. After what seems like a million dresses looking through I finally find the perfect one.

It's a bright sky blue color with a sweet heart neckline. It's strapless and the top has diamonds covering it. On the back the diamond fabric crosses over and there are spots where you can see my back. The dress is floor length and I love it.

"Girls! This is the one!" I say as I walk out of the dressing room.

"Oh my god Tris! It's beautiful!" Marlene says and all the girls squeal.

I laugh. "Those are the perfect dresses for you guys too!" I say.

Christina is in a purple dress with a low back and a sweetheart neckline. Around the waist are some diamonds and down the skirt there are some in different designs.

Marlene is in a dark pink dress with spaghetti straps. Hers is floor length like mine and has ruffles going down the skirt.

Shauna is wearing a high-low black dress with spaghetti straps. Around the edges of the dress and covering the top are diamonds.

We all get shoes to match our dresses and I grab Tobias a tie to match my dress. We pay for our dresses and then I go back home.

When I get home there is a note on the door.

'Tris~

I went out with the guys to get our suits. I won't get a tie since you said not to. I should be home around six. Love you.

~Tobias.'

I smile at the note and look at the clock. It's 5:45. I quickly hide my dress in the back of my clothes in our walk in closet. I hear the front door open and I run downstairs with Tobias's tie in hand.

Tobias smiles when he sees me and I kiss him. Tobias deepens the kiss and picks me up. I wrap my legs around him and he sets his suit down on the couch. He carries me upstairs and kisses down my neck. Tobias sits on the bed and I sit on his lap, facing him. I slowly slide off his shirt. Tobias slides his hand up mine and rubs my back.

"Can I see your dress." Tobias whispers.

"No no no! Not until tomorrow." I say.

Tobias makes a puppy dog face and I kiss him. He smiles.

"Let's relax, we have school tomorrow." He says.

I nod and get into my pajamas. We both lay down and eventually fall asleep.

THE NEXT DAY:

Marlene and I are decorating the gym during our free period for prom. Shauna and Christina finally come and help us. We put blue and purple streamers around the ceiling with some blue and purple balloons too. Christina and I set up some tables for the food and drinks and Marlene and Shauna set up the stage for the band and the prom king and queen.

We are finally done and we all go to Christina's house to get ready. Christina does my hair. She curls my hair and then makes a braid that goes around my head like a headband. Marlene puts some sparkles on the braid and then I do her hair.

Once we're done with hair we put on our dresses and do our makeup. I put on a little bit of silver eyeshadow and some nude lipstick.

Soon we hear a nock on the door and we look out the window. All the guys are there and Christina's mom has her camera ready. We all walk outside and Tobias turns to see me. His jaw drops in amazement. I smile and run up to him. He picks me up and spins me around.

"You look beautiful." He whispers in my ear.

"Thank you, you look handsome." I say, poking his tie.

"Thank you." He says and kisses me.

We all take a group picture and then just some couple pictures. One picture Tobias and I take are just us smiling, then one with us looking into each others eyes. Our last one is us kissing.

We all then drive to the school and walk in together. We walk in and a slow song is playing.

"Let's dance." Tobias says.

"Don't be mad if I break your toes." I say.

"It would be an honor to get my toes broken by you, Tris Prior." Tobias smiles.

I giggle and we go onto the dance floor. I step on Tobias's feet a couple of times.

"Told you." I say.

Tobias laughs and kisses me. "I love you." He whispers in my ear.

"I love you too." I whisper back.

We both smile and kiss for the rest of the song. When the song is over we catch up with the gang and talk for a while.

"We did the best on the decorations." Christina says sarcastically.

"Yeah ok." Will says and wraps his arms around her. I smile and wink at Christina. She rolls her eyes and goes to dance with Will.

"Tris, would you like to dance?" Tobias asks and holds my hand up and kisses my ring.

I laugh. "I would love to."

Tobias and I go to dance again. As we dance he rubs the engagement ring against my finger.

"When are we going to get married?" I ask.

"It's up to you. I was thinking after graduation though." Tobias says.

I nod and smile.

"Okay! Okay! Everyone it's time to announce the prom king and queen!" Our music teacher Tori says.

"The prom king is," She pauses. "Peter Hayes!"

Peter goes up on stage after his friends give him a hug. He doesn't have a girlfriend. I wonder who will be queen then. None of the gang clap for him.

I just stand there and carefully watch him as Tori places the crown on his head. Peter finds me and gives me an evil smirk.

"And the prom queen is," Tori pauses again. "Tris Prior." Tori says my name in disappointment. She knows what he has done to me.

I look at Tobias and then at the gang. They all nod. "Just go up there. The gang and I will stand in front of the stage the whole time, I promise." Tobias says and kisses me. "Congratulations." He smiles. I smile and I nod at the gang. They all move up front close to the stage.

The prom king and queen just have to do one dance with each other. I walk on to the stage and stare down Peter. Tori comes over and places the crown on my head.

"I'm sorry Tris." She whispers.

"It's okay. Just stay up here." I whisper back.

She nods with a smile and stands in the corner. The music starts and Peter and I have to dance now. Peter takes my hand and we begin to dance.

"Well, well, well. Little Trissy is the queen. How sweet is that." Peter says.

"Don't you get any ideas." I say and death glare him.

I look at Tobias and he stares down Peter. He looks me in the eyes and I look at him giving him the 'I don't want to do this' look.

Peter pulls me closer and I pull back. "Damn. Feisty today!" Peter smirks.

"Leave me alone. You know I hate you." I say.

The song finally ends and Peter slaps my butt before I walk off stage. I kick him in between the legs and he groans. I laugh and walk over to the gang.

"That sucked." I say. "I wanted to kill him."

"It's okay. At least he's not going to hurt you again." Shauna says.

"Yeah, but still." I say.

"Yeah we understand." Zeke says. Everyone nods and I smile.

"My Tris is the queen though!" Tobias says with a smile. "That's the best part."

I smile and kiss him.

"Get a room!" Uriah complains. I stick my tongue out at him and Tobias and I go to dance some more.

Soon it's 11pm and we have to leave. Tobias drives us home. As soon as I take off my heals in the house I kiss Tobias. Tobias smiles and deepens the kiss. He carries me upstairs into our room and we stand in the doorway kissing. I pull his tie over to me by the wall.

Tobias pushes me up against the wall as we kiss. I unbutton his shirt and he takes off his jacket. Soon his shirt is off and Tobias kisses down my neck and starts to untie my dress. My dress falls to the floor leaving me in just my underwear. My dress was padded so it didn't need a bra.

Tobias and I both smile and look into each others eyes. I put my fingers in his belt loops and pull him closer to me. I kiss him and he kisses down my neck and on to my beasts. I

moan as he leaves a hickey.

I slowly slide off his pants leaving him only in his boxers. As I come up I kiss Tobias's neck and kiss him again. Tobias picks me up again and pushes me down on to the bed. He slides my thong off and starts to rub my clit and finger me. I moan as he does this and he smiles.

I slide off his boxers and then stroke his dick to return the favor. Tobias grunts and moans and I smile. I then stop and Tobias kisses me.

He inserts himself inside of me and I moan. Tobias thrusts back and forth, faster and faster each time. I moan and scream his name as we both reach our climaxes.

"Tobiasssss!" I moan.

"Trisssss you're soo wet!" Tobias moans.

Tobias then slows down his thrusts and we kiss. He kisses down my neck and on to my breasts again.

"My queen." Tobias says as he kisses me one last time.

I smile. "My king." I say as he lays down next to me.

I lay my head on his chest and I fall asleep as Tobias runs his fingers through my hair.


	21. Graduation

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I hope you like this chapter. Check out my story I adopted from someone. It's called After All! Love ya guys! Please review and follow!**

Chapter 21- Graduation.

A COUPLE WEEKS LATER...

Tobias POV:

I wake up in the morning to the sweet soft lips of Tris. I slowly kiss her back.

"Good morning beautiful." I whisper as I open my eyes.

"I'm not beautiful. And good morning." She says quietly.

"Yes you are. Why do you think every guy in school stares at you? Every time they do I want to punch them. But I don't because I know you have me and I have you." I explain.

Tris smiles. "Ready for graduation today?" She asks.

"Yeah. Let's get ready for school. Only got an hour." I say.

Tris nods and takes a quick shower. I get dressed in a black v-neck t-shirt and I pair of jeans. I put on some black converses and walk downstairs to wait for Tris.

Tris POV:

I come out of the shower and get dressed. I put on a black tank top with slits in the back and along the sides. I wear a white sports bra underneath and some white shorts. I put on some black sandals and walk downstairs with my phone and keys.

Tobias and I eat a quick bowl of yogurt and then drive to school. When we get to school we walk to home room hand in hand. We don't need anything today since it's the last day of school.

Since today is the last day of school there is no classes. Everyone gets to do what they want as long as they are inside the school.

"What do you wanna do today?" Tobias asks.

"I don't know, I kind of wanna talk to

Tori for a bit. I'll be back." I say.

"Okay, text me when you're done." Tobias says.

I nod and walk to the music room. Tori is packing up her things in the class room.

"Hey Tori! Why are you packing?" I ask.

"Hey Tris! I'm retiring this year, I'm actually moving close to Fours house." Tori says with a smile.

"I'll see you a lot then, I live there. Anyway can I have your opinion on something?" I ask as I help her pack.

Tori nods. "I was wondering if you could listen to my new song. I want to surprise Four with it." I say.

"Sure, I'll listen as you sing while I pack. Is that ok?" Tori says.

I nod and begin to sing.

"I was riding shotgun

With my hair undone

In the front seat of his car

He's got a one-hand feel

On the steering wheel

The other on my heart

I look around, turn the radio down

He says, "Baby is something wrong?"

I say, "Nothing,

I was just thinking

How we don't have a song"

And he says...

[Chorus:]

Our song is the slamming screen door,

Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window

When we're on the phone and you talk real slow

'cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh

The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, when I should have"

And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen

Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up

The front porch steps

After everything that day

Had gone all wrong

And been trampled on

And lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway,

Well on my way

To my lovin' bed

I almost didn't notice

All the roses

And the note that said...

[Chorus:]

Our song is the slamming screen door,

Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window

When we're on the phone and you talk real slow

'cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh

The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, when I should have"

And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen

Asking God if he could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio

Waited for something to come along

That was as good as our song...

[Chorus:]

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door,

Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window

When we're on the phone and he talks real slow

'cause it's late and his mama don't know

Our song is the way he laughs

The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss him, when I should have"

And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen

Asking God if he could play it again

Play it again

Oh, yeah...

Oh-oh, yeah.

I was riding shotgun

With my hair undone

In the front seat of his car

I grabbed a pen

And an old napkin

And I wrote down our song"

"Tris! That's amazing!" Tori says and hugs me.

"Thank you!" I smile. "You're the best!"

I wave Tori goodbye before I leave her room and I walk around to find Tobias. I find him sitting in an empty room playing the guitar. He quietly sings to himself. I stand in the doorway and listen.

"You're over my head

I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you,

Baby you're so classic"

I smile as I hear the lyrics and I walk away. After walking for about a minute I text him.

Me- hey I'm done, where r u?

Tobias quickly texts back.

Tobias- at the old math room.

I walk back to where I was and walk into the room to not find Tobias. I look around everywhere. I look down to text him and..

"Boo!" Tobias screams and jumps out of the closet.

"Holly shit Four!" I jump and scream. "You scared the shit out of me!"

Tobias just stands there and laughs. I cross my arms and stare at him trying not to laugh. Tobias fake frowns and hugs me. I smile and hug him back tightly. I kiss his cheek and we head to lunch.

When we get to lunch I get a salad and an apple and sit next to Christina. Tobias sits in front of me.

"Graduation night I'm having a graduation party for all of us. Okay!?" Christina says.

"Yep! Do we need to bring anything?" We all ask.

"Just stuff to spend the night." Christina says. "If you can."

We all nod and continue eating. I feel a slight kick on my leg and look at Tobias. He looks guilty. I kick him harder and he looks at me like he didn't do anything. I smirk and then he kicks me harder. We keep on doing this until we have bruises on our legs.

We end up walking around the school for a while until we go outside and sit under the bleachers.

"Tris? Can I ask you something?" Tobias asks as he sits down next to me.

I nod. Tobias picks me up and sets me on his lap, facing him.

"Will you kiss me?" He whispers.

I smile and nod. I slowly lean In for a kiss and I kiss him. We kiss slowly and it turns more passionate. Tobias slowly slides his hand up my shirt and I stop him. We're not even supposed to be kissing on school property.

"At home." I whisper in his ear.

Tobias smiles and we both get up. We play basketball until we finally go home. Tomorrow we have to go to the graduation. We get to take our graduation robes home. When we get back to the house I put our robes in the closet and go back downstairs.

"Christina's on the phone!" Tobias yells from the living room.

I grab the phone from him and talk to Christina.

"June fourth." Christina simply says.

"For what?" I ask.

"Your wedding date!"

"Awww, cute." I say.

Christina laughs on the phone. "We should go dress shopping like soon!"

I agree with her and tell her I'll talk to her later.

"June fourth is the day were getting married Christina said." I tell Tobias.

"That's awesome. I like the date. Six and Four." Tobias says as he wraps his arms around my waist.

I smile softly. "I know." I whisper. "You'll be my husband soon, and I can't wait."

"I can't wait until you're my wife." Tobias whispers back and slowly kisses me. I smile and kiss him back. Our kiss turns more passionate. Tobias slowly slides his hand up my shirt and rubs up and down my back.

We both fall on to the couch with me on top of Tobias. I laugh and sit up on his lap.

Tobias holds me and flips us over so he can be on top of me. "I haven't done this in a while." Tobias whispers as he slides my shirt up a little.

I look at him confused. What hasn't he done in a while? Tobias then starts to tickle me and I scream. I can't go anywhere so I start to kick Tobias's legs. Im laughing so hard that I can barley breathe.

Soon Tobias stops tickling me and I'm still laughing. We both laugh.

"Tobias." I say, still trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah?" He says as he rubs my back.

I finally catch my breath. "I'm hungry." I say. I softly bite his arm.

"Okay, but that doesn't mean you have to eat me!" Tobias says and I laugh.

I kiss him and we both get up from the couch. We both make tacos. Once in a while as we're making them we kiss.

Soon the tacos are finally done and we go into the living room to eat them. We watch a movie too.

Soon were finished and we go upstairs into our room.

"Baby, will you come here please?" Tobias asks.

I walk into the closet to find him looking through his clothes. "Yeah?" I say.

"Red or black tie tomorrow?" He asks.

"Black, all dauntless are supposed to wear black. Except for their robes. The robes are the schools colors." I say.

"Thank you." Tobias says and kisses my nose.

I smile and change into a strapless sports bra and some shorts. Tobias just wears his boxers to bed since it's hot out. I lay my head on Tobias's chest and then we both drift off to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY:

Tobias POV:

I wake up to Tris's soft lips on mine. I slowly kiss her and she smiles. "Good morning." I whisper.

"Good morning to you too sleepy head. It's eleven." She says.

I look over at the clock and see that it actually is 11am. I laugh and we both get up. I put on some pajama pants and I let Tris jump on my back for a ride. I look in the refrigerator to see what we can have to eat.

"We have to go shopping." Tris says.

"Let's go then so we can go before the graduation." I say.

Tris nods and I carry her back up stairs. I quickly get dressed into a black t-shirt and some jeans. I sit on the bed and wait for Tris to come out.

She is stunning. Tris is wearing a short black dress that is strapless and flows. She also has on some black heals. Her hair is simply down.

"You look beautiful." I say as I walk up to her.

"Thank you. I'm thinking of wearing it to graduation." Tris blushes.

"You should." I say. She smiles and we both get into my convertible.

We drive to the store and get some stuff we need at the house. Once we get home it's 1pm so we make lunch/ breakfast. We make steak and eggs.

"You know, you don't have to wear a suit to graduation." Tris says.

"We don't? Thank god!" I say.

She giggles. "Yeah you can just wear that."

"I will then." I say.

There is a knock at the door and Tris gets it. She comes back with her brother Caleb.

"Hey Caleb." I say as I take our dishes from the table. "Want anything?" I ask.

"Oh no thank you." He says. "You guys ready for graduation?"

"Yep. Don't forget you gotta wear blue. Since your an erudite." Tris says in a disgusted voice.

"Don't do this again." Caleb says.

Tris rolls her eyes.

"Anyways I'll see you guys there." Caleb says.

"Bye!" Tris and I say at the same time.

Caleb waves and then leaves.

"Ready for tonight?" I ask Tris.

"Yeah. I shouldn't have been hard on Caleb. I think it's hard for him because our parents won't be there." Tris says.

"It's hard on you too. I can tell. He knows it's hard on you too." I say.

Tris nods and I hug her tightly. She smiles and I kiss her.

"Let's get ready." She says.

Tris POV:

Tobias nods and we go upstairs. As he changes I do my hair. I curl the ends and make a braid around the front. Almost like my prom hair. I then put on some smokey eyeshadow and eyeliner with mascara. I put on some red lipstick to tie it off.

Tobias comes out in some black jeans and black shoes. He is wearing the same shirt he wore earlier. I'm wearing the same dress and shoes. Tobias has our red robes in his hands.

"Ready?" He asks.

I nod and I kiss him. I can't believe that I am actually graduating. I'm going to get married soon. Nothing than this can be more perfect.

I hold the robes in my hand as Tobias drives to the school. When we get there we meet the gang at the door.

"Christina why are you crying already?" I say as I run up to her.

"I don't know! It's just sad!" She says.

I laugh and hug her. We walk into the school and see everyone that's graduating. We all put on our robes and the graduating hats. Everyone goofs around until it's actually time.

I find Caleb talking to Suzan. "Hey Caleb. Sorry about earlier." I say.

"It's okay. I know that it's hard on both of us." He says.

I nod. "Hey Suzan!" I say.

"Hello Tris." She says. She's abnegation so she is always kind.

"Love your dress." I smile.

"Thank you. I love yours too." She says.

I smile and wave goodbye to them. I walk back over to the gang. I can't find Tobias anywhere.

"Zeke, where's Four?" I ask.

"I'm right here." Someone says behind me. It's Tobias. He lifts me up over his shoulder like he did on the first day of school. I hold my dress so no one can see my thong.

"Four!" I yell.

Tobias laughs and sets me down. "First day and last day." He whispers in my ear as he hugs me. I smile and he wraps his arms around my waist from behind. He sets his head on mine.

"Okay everyone! Get in your seats!" Tori yells across the room. "Dauntless first!"

Tobias takes my hand as we line up on the stage. For the gang Tobias is first, then Uriah, Zeke, me, Christina, Will, Marlene, and Shauna. After about ten names Tobias goes up.

"I don't know what to say. I love this school! This school has changed my life! GO WILDCATS!" Tobias yells and cheers. All the dauntless wolf whistle and I laugh with Christina. Tobias walks off the stage with his certificate and soon it's my turn.

"I love this school! Even though I left for four years I missed it every day! I'm really going to miss this place. I love all of you guys! Go WILDCATS!" I say. Everyone cheers just like they did for Tobias. I laugh and run off the stage to Tobias.

"Good job!" He says as I run up to him.

"Thanks. You too!" I say.

Soon the rest of the gang is done.

"Even though schools over we are NOT going to be separated! Got that!" Shauna says.

"Got it!" We all say. We all laugh.

Soon dauntless is done and the rest of the factions are. The school has drinks, snacks, and stuff for everyone to do for a while. I'm talking to Christina when I feel Tobias's warm arms wrap around me.

"Christina, may I steal this lovely lady for a moment?" Tobias asks.

I blush. "For as long as you want." Christina says.

Christina winks at me as Tobias takes me out of the building. Tobias covers my eyes with his hands as we walk.

"Babe?" I say as I try to walk.

"Shhh. Surprise." Tobias says.

I sigh and let him guide me to where he's taking me. Soon were at our destination. "Open your eyes when I tell you to. Just stand there." Tobias says as he walks away from me.

"Okay?" I giggle.

He places something in my hands and I then hear him back away again. "Okay." He says.

I open my eyes and I see a bouquet of roses in my hands. I look around and see that we are under the bleachers with streamers and roses all over the place. I look at Tobias and he is standing with a guitar in his hands. He begins to sing.

"Ooh girl you're shining

Like a 5th avenue diamond

And they don't make you like they used to

You're never going out of style"

I blush as he sings. Tobias comes up to me and twirls me around.

"Ooh pretty baby

This world might've gone crazy

The way you save me

Who can blame me

When I just wanna make you smile?

[Hook:]

I wanna thrill you like Michael

I wanna kiss you like Prince

Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye

Like Hathaway

Write a song for you like this"

Tobias kisses me on the cheek before he continues to sing. When he sings he does dance moves to go with the song.

[Chorus:]

"You're over my head

I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you,

Baby you're so classic"

He points to the roses.

"Four dozen of roses

Anything for you to notice

All the way to serenade you

Doing it Sinatra style

Ima pick you up in a Cadillac

Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back

Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel

I could walk you down the aisle

[Hook:]

I wanna thrill you like Michael

I wanna kiss you like Prince

Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye

Like Hathaway

Write a song for you like this

[Chorus:]

You're over my head

I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

It's love on rewind,

Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)

Out of my league

Old school chic

Like a movie star

From the silver screen

You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic"

Tobias dances with me as he raps.

[Rap:]

"Baby you're class and baby you're sick

I never met a girl like you ever til we met

A star in the 40s, centrefold in the 50s

Got me tripping out like the sixties

Hippies Queen of the discotheque

A 70s dream and an 80s best

Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Massive

Girl you're timeless, just so classic

[Chorus:]

You're over my head I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

It's love on rewind,

Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)

Out of my league

Old school chic

Like a movie star

From the silver screen

You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic"

I blush and hug Tobias. He kisses me. He then walks somewhere and shuts of a camera.

"You video taped it?" I ask.

He nods. "So I could remember this moment. That was also a new song of mine, meant for you." Tobias smiles.

"Thank you. I love it." I whisper and kiss him. "You're the best fiancé ever."

"No you are." Tobias jokingly argues.

I laugh. Tobias is the best boyfriend a girl could have. I can't believe that I'm that girl. I'm not nearly as pretty as any other girl in the school or as tall.

"Tris you're not pretty you're beautiful." Tobias says.

"Thinking out loud again?" I ask.

He nods. "I have you and you have me. And we both know that." Tobias says. I open my mouth to say something. "And don't you dare say that our not beautiful, because you are."

I smile and kiss him. He's right. I have him and he has me and we both know that. That's all that matters.


	22. Party

**Hi everyone! I hope you like this chapter! Can I get 40 reviews? Please? Love ya guys! If you give me good ideas that I will use, I will do a shout out for you! **

Chapter 22- Party

Tris POV:

Once graduation is over Tobias drives us to Christina's for her party. As we drive I hold Tobias's hand. He interlocks his fingers with mine and kisses the top of my hand.

"You seem tired." Tobias says.

"Yeah, a long day." I say back.

"Take a nap, I'll tell you when we get to Christina's." Tobias says with a smile.

I smile. "Okay." I whisper. I curl up in the seat and slowly drift off to sleep.

Tobias POV:

Tris sleeps in the car as I drive to Christina's house. Soon we finally arrive at Christina's.

"Tris." I whisper and shake her arm a bit so she wakes up.

She doesn't budge. I lean over into her seat and kiss her. After a second she smiles and kisses me back.

"We're here." I whisper.

Tris yawns and gets out of the car. She grabs her things and I grab mine. We both walk into the house and Christina greets us.

"Hey guys! Pick a room downstairs! I'll be down in a bit!" Christina says and gives Tris a hug.

Tris and I walk hand in hand downstairs. We decide on a room and throw our stuff in it.

Christina comes down with four boxes of pizza and some beer.

"Never have I ever!" Christina yells.

Everyone laughs. "Okay you start." Zeke says.

"Okay. Never have I ever shot a deer." Christina says.

Everyone takes a drink. "Wait, hold up! You NEVER shot a deer?" Tris asks.

"Nope, just not my skill. I think shopping is." Christina says.

Everyone laughs and continues the game.

Tris POV:

"Never have I ever gotten stuck during the first thirty minutes of riding." Zeke says.

Uriah takes a drink.

Everyone laughs. "Never have I ever gave someone a lap dance." Shauna says.

Will, Christina, Zeke, and I all take a drink. I look at the guys wide eyed.

"We were both drunk, truth or dare game." Will explains.

I nod and we continue. "Never have I ever kissed a girl." I say. All the guys take a drink.

"Never have I ever licked someone's face." Tobias says. Uriah, Shauna, Zeke, and Will all take a drink.

For about another hour the game continues. Everyone becomes slightly drunk. When were done we all decide to watch a scary movie. Tobias and I sit in the recliner and Christina turns off the lights. I grip his shirt in my hand and I squeeze it during the scary parts.

"This is a scary part." Tobias whispers in my ear. I immediately hide my face in his shirt. "It wasn't scary. I just wanted you closer to me." Tobias whispers again.

I smile and slowly kiss him. "As close as you want." I whisper.

Tobias smiles and kisses me, softly. I snuggle close up to him and hold his hand. He strokes my ring with his thumb. Soon the movie is over and it's about midnight.

"I'm tired." Uriah says.

"Yeah me too, let's all go to bed." Shauna says.

Tobias and I go to our room and I take off my dress. Tobias comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "Sexy." He whispers, admiring my lacy, black strapless bra and my lacy, black thong.

Tobias rubs his hand up and down my side and legs. I turn around to face him. He's only in his pajama pants. "No, you're the sexy one." I whisper as I place my hand on his abs.

Tobias leans down and kisses me slowly but hard. He places his thumbs in between my thong straps and waist. I smile as he pulls me closer and kisses down my neck. I slide off Tobias's pajama pants and he picks me up.

Tobias throws me down onto the bed and he hovers over top of me. Tobias playfully grinds on me and I laugh.

"Stop!" I laugh.

"Come on, you know you like it." Tobias says with a smirk.

I laugh and he does it again. I push him off of me on to the bed. I lay facing him and burry my face in his chest. He kisses my head and then we both slowly drift off to sleep.

MORNING:

Tris POV:

I wake up in the morning to see Tobias laying next to me peacefully. Like nothing in his life never went wrong. Like he was never whipped or that his mom never died.

I decide to let him sleep some more and take a shower. I brush my hair and put on some pajama pants and a crop top.

"Tobias." I say quietly as I walk over to him. He mumbles something and rolls over. "Tobias." I say again. I jump on top of him and sit on his back. "Wake up!" I yell.

"Fine!" Tobias whines.

I laugh and get off of him. He puts on a pair of pajama pants and we both head out into the kitchen. We find Will making bacon and eggs for breakfast.

"Morning!" I say as I walk into the kitchen.

"Morning." Will says as he hands Tobias and I a plate of food.

"Thanks." I say as we all sit at the table.

Soon everyone else comes out and makes theirselves a plate. We all sit at the table and eat.

"Plans for today?" Tobias asks, no one in particular.

"Well today I think you and Tris are going to come with me. Wedding plans!" Christina squeals.

I roll my eyes. Wedding planning is the worst part of the wedding. "Fine." I say. "You're going with Zeke. To get a tux." I say and point at Tobias.

"Why me!?" Zeke complains.

"Because, I don't know. Just do it pleaseeeee?" I make a puppy dog face.

"Fine." Zeke says.

I smile and Tobias laughs. Soon everyone is done eating and we get dressed. As Tobias takes a shower I put on a pair of black short shorts, and a black strapless crop top. I also put on some cowgirl boots with white designs on them and some diamonds. I finally put on some nude makeup.

"You look sexy today. Not that you don't every day. You just look extra sexy today." Tobias says as he walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

I laugh. "Thank you." I say as I kiss his cheek.

"Anything for you." He says. I smile and watch TV as he gets dressed.

I'm watching Criminal Minds and it's at the good part. Then Tobias jumps on top of me. He's only in his pants.

"Babe what are you doing?" I say.

"This." He says before he slowly kisses me.

I deepen the kiss and it turns more passionate. Our kisses turn hard and Tobias softly bites my lip. I open my mouth a bit and smile as he inserts his tongue. After about two minutes of kissing like this I find Tobias's tongue in my mouth again. I bite it.

"Oww!" Tobias says.

I laugh and he tickles me. I scream and run out of the room with him chasing me. I find Shauna in the living room and hide behind her.

"Shauna don't move!" I yell.

"Zeke! Get your ass over here!" Tobias says.

Zeke comes running out of the kitchen with a left over piece if bacon in his mouth. Shauna laughs.

"Tickle Shauna." Tobias says.

Zeke smirks and Shauna screams and runs. I run and before I know it I'm cornered. Shauna is to not to far from me.

"Christina!" I yell once I see her. She looks at me and shakes her head and walks away laughing.

Tobias puts his hands on the wall and leans into me. He slowly kisses me and I relax. He puts his hands on my waist and I wrap mine around his neck. Tobias then starts to tickle me and I squeal. I look at Shauna for help but her and Zeke are making out.

Tobias picks me up and hangs me over his shoulder. "Christina!" I whine playfully.

Will has his arms wrapped around her from behind and she shakes her head at me. I then find Marlene and she laughs at me and walks away.

I get used to Tobias carrying me around so I trace the tattoo on his back. Tobias traces the arrow on my foot.

"Come on! That tickles!" I say.

Tobias finally sets me down and smiles. I look at him with my arms crossed. He makes a puppy dog face and I giggle. Tobias smiles and wraps his arms around me from behind.

"Tris are you two ready!?" Christina asks.

"Yeah." Tobias and I say in unison.

"Finally! Marlene and Shauna, meet us at the mall at three. Zeke, Will, and Uriah, meet Tobias at the mall at two." Christina explains.

Everyone nods and Tobias and I get into our car while Christina gets into hers. We meet each other at our house.

When we get inside we all sit at the kitchen counter.

"Venue?" Christina asks.

I look at Tobias. "Outside?" He asks. I nod with a smile. That's exactly what I wanted.

"I want a country wedding, but fancy country." I say. "If that's what you want." I say to Tobias. He answers me with a kiss and a bright smile.

Christina smiles and we move on to colors. We decide on black and blue. Our wedding cake will be white with black designs on it. The reception will be outside and after wards will be inside a beautiful building.

"Are we done yet!?" I ask.

"Yes. But at three there is still dress shopping. That reminds me. Four you need to be at the mall in a half hour." Christina explains.

I make a bag of popcorn and put it in a big bowl. I sit on Tobias's lap as we all share the popcorn. He lays his head on my shoulder.

"I can't wait." Tobias whispers in my ear.

I smile and feed him a piece of popcorn. Soon Tobias has to leave and I kiss him. "I can't wait either." I whisper in his ear as I hug him.

Tobias smiles and leaves.

"What now?" I ask Christina.

"I don't know. What kind of dress do you want?" She asks.

"I want it to be floor length, strapless and a sweetheart neckline. I also want to be able to wear these boots with it. No mermaid, I want it to be tight at the top then once it gets to my waist to have a skirt. Not to big though." I explain.

"Wow." Christina simply says.

"I also want black designs on the bottom of the skirt with diamonds." I say.

"You done now?" Christina laughs.

"Yeah." I say.

"You know, Four really loves you." Christina says as she makes more popcorn.

"I know, I really love him too." I blush.

Christina smiles. "Come on, let's go. We can eat this on the way."

"Okay." I say as I grab my phone. Christina grabs her keys and we both get into her car.

Tobias POV:

I arrive at the mall and I see the guys waiting for me at the door. We all walk in and into the suit shop.

"What's the color?" Uriah asks.

"Blue." I say.

The guys nod and Zeke and I look on one side of the store while Will and Uriah go on the other side.

"Soo, how's the hot, sweet, and funny Four been?" Zeke asks.

"Good? And what's with all the compliments?" I ask confused.

"Because that's how Tris used to talk about you." Zeke says.

I blush. I knew Tris had the biggest crush on me. I just never knew she talked about me like that.

After about what seems like endless hours of looking through suits I finally find one that Tris will like. I try it on and then we finally buy it and leave. It's three. Tris should be here soon.

I walk outside and see her. She looks beautiful. Tris runs up to me an gives me a big hug.

"Can I see your suit?" Christina and her ask.

I show them my suit.

"Perfect." Christina says with excitement.

I smile and Tris waves goodbye as her, Christina, Shauna, and Marlene walk into the mall.

Tris POV:

I walk into the wedding store with the girls. I tell Marlene and Shauna what I want and we all start to look.

Surprisingly soon I find the perfect one. It has everything I wanted and also has a black belt with diamonds all around it. I try it on and stand I front of a big mirror. It looks perfect with my boots.

"It's perfect!" Christina and Marlene squeal.

Shauna nods and smiles in agreement. I smile and hug all of them. I carefully take off the dress and put my clothes back on. Christina drops me off at my house with the dress in a black bag so Tobias can't see it.

I walk into the house to see a note from Tobias.

Tris~

I went to go get you your favorite food for dinner. Be back soon. I love you with all my heart.

~Tobias.

I smile and blush at the note. I quickly hide my dress in the closet in our room. I hear Tobias open the door and I go downstairs to see him holding a box of tacos from Taco Bell.

"Thank you!" I say before I kiss him on the cheek.

"Anything" Tobias says and hands me the tacos.

I smile and we both sit on the couch. I lay my feet on his lap as I eat and watch Criminal Minds.

"Why would she want to kidnap these kids and then burn them?" Tobias asks.

"I don't know. Just listen." I say.

Tobias rubs my leg as we watch the show. After the shows over he picks me up.

"Don't you dare to tickle me!" I say.

"I promise I won't." Tobias says.

I smile and he sets me on his lap. Tobias kisses me and I deepen it. Our kisses soon turn hard and hungry. I slide my hand up his shirt and take it off. Tobias takes off my crop top and stands up.

Still kissing me, Tobias carries me upstairs into our room. Somehow we end up falling onto the floor and we both laugh. Tobias comes over top of me and kisses me again. He softly bites my lip, wanting an entrance and I smile and accept it. As we kiss like this I feel Tobias unclasping my bra.

I take my bra and throw it across the room. As Tobias kisses down my neck and onto my breasts I fiddle with his belt buckle. I soon get it off and slide off his pants. I smile as I see a big bulge in his boxers. Tobias then slowly kisses me and slides his hands down my waist to my shorts. He slowly slides them off, leaving me in my thong. I softly moan as I feel his hand rubbing my clit.

"Tobias," I whisper. "let me return the favor." I wink.

Tobias smiles and I slide off his boxers. I slowly begin to stroke his dick with my hand. Tobias grunts and moans. I smile and kiss him.

"Triss." Tobias moans in my mouth as we kiss.

I smile and slowly stop. Tobias kisses down my neck and sucks on my breasts. I moan and Tobias inserts himself inside of me. He thrusts back and forth and I moan loudly. He thrusts faster and faster.

"Tobiaaassss!" I moan as we both reach our climaxes.

"Trisssssssss!" Tobias moans.

Tobias thrusts become slower. We kiss and he picks me up again and sets me on the bed. We both kiss slowly but hard. He massages my breast as we kiss.

We kiss like this for a while and then we get under the covers. I lay my head on his chest and Tobias runs his fingers through my hair. Soon we both drift off to sleep.


	23. Wedding!

**Here is the wedding chapter! Hope you guys like it! Tris will surprise Tobias with her song in the next chapter! I need ideas! Can I please get 40 reviews!? That would be amazing! Love ya guys!**

Chapter 23- Wedding!

Tobias POV:

I wake up in the morning to Tris laying next to me. I turn on my side and watch her as she sleeps. She's so beautiful. She has on her matching pajama shorts as mine and a sports bra.

Tris stirs in her sleep and I hold her hand. I rub my thumb on the palm of her hand in circles. Her eyes slowly open with a bright smile forming her face.

"Good morning beautiful." I whisper.

"Good morning handsome." She whispers back and kisses my cheek. "Guess what today is?"

I smile. Today is our wedding day. "What is it?" I whisper back clearly showing that I know.

"It's our wedding day." She says with a bright smile.

I smile. "I can't wait." I say.

Tris smiles and kisses me. I softly kiss her back. We both get up and get dressed. I carry her on my back downstairs and we then eat a quick breakfast. At around noon the gang shows up. Then Caleb shows up. Caleb will walk Tris down the isle.

"All of the guys have to go get ready at my place!" Zeke says.

"All the girls stay here!" Shauna says.

Tris runs up to me and kisses me before I leave. "The next kiss, I will be your wife." Tris whispers in my ear as she hugs me.

"And I'll be your husband." I whisper back.

Tris smiles and I kiss her on the cheek one last time.

Tris POV:

I watch Tobias as he leaves the room. I can't wait until we are finally married.

"Come on let's get ready! Only got three hours!" Christina says.

I roll my eyes and we all go up to Tobias and my room. Marlene does my hair while Christina does my makeup. Shauna gets all the dresses ready.

Marlene puts my hair up in a high bun with diamond flowers going around it. She then places a white rose in the bun too.

Christina puts on some white sparkly eyeshadow on my eyes. Then some black eyeliner and mascara. She then puts on some light pink lipstick on me.

"I love it! Thank you!" I say as I look in the mirror. "Now you go get ready. Shauna has it from here." I say.

Marlene and Christina nod. Shauna then comes over to me with my dress.

"You look beautiful!" Shauna says as she helps me into my dress.

"Thank you. So do you." I say.

The bridesmaid dresses are blue and knee length. The top has ruffles and a sweetheart neckline. The dress also has a white belt. All the girls are wearing cowgirl boots too. Theirs have black designs on them with some diamonds.

Shauna ties my dress in the back and places on my veil. I hug Shauna tightly.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"Your welcome." She whispers back.

I smile and look in the mirror. I can't believe that I'm getting married in a half hour. Butterfly's swarm in my stomach.

Christiana and Marlene come out of the bathroom.

"Ready?" Marlene asks.

I take a deep breath and smile and nod. Christina then takes my hand and we all drive to the venue. When we get there I see all of mine and Tobias's friends and family. We didn't invite Marcus.

I see Tori. I'm so glad she came. She's like my second mother.

Soon all of us get in a line. Christina is the maid of honor so she goes first, then Shauna, then Marlene, then Christina's little sister as the flower girl. They all walk down the isle.

"Ready?" Caleb whispers.

"Yes, and thank you." I whisper back.

Caleb smiles and we walk arm in arm down the isle. About halfway down the isle Caleb squeezes my arm tight and walks over to sit down with Tori.

I smile as I see Tobias staring at me with his deep blue eyes. He smiles and I walk towards him. Tobias takes my hands and I stand in front of him. The pastor then starts.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore please let this man and woman lawfully be joined together, hereafter for ever hold their peace,"

I stare into Tobias's eyes. He stares back into mine with a bright smile. His smile makes me smile every day and I love it.

"Four Eaton, do you take Beatrice Prior as you lawfully wedded wife," The pastor says.

"I do." Tobias says. He smiles at me and I smile. Oh god do I wish I could kiss him right now.

"Beatrice Prior, do you take Four Eaton as you lawfully wedded husband," The pastor asks.

"I do." I say with a tear falling from my eye.

"I now present you husband and wife," The pastor says. "You may kiss the bride."

I smile brightly at Tobias. He bends down, places his hand on my back to catch me and kisses me. I smile in between our kisses. We then stop and turn and walk down the isle. Everyone cheers and I wave to Tori and Caleb.

"You look beautiful and sexy." Tobias whispers in my ear.

I smile. "You look handsome and sexy." I whisper back and kiss his cheek.

Everyone goes into the ball room and I go into another room with Shauna to change. The skirt on my dress comes off so I take it off. The dress underneath is knee length with some ruffles and black and white designs like the ones on my boots. It goes perfect with them. I take off my veil and leave my hair how it is.

"Shauna you're the best!" I say.

"No you are Tris." She smiles. "Congratulations, again."

"Thank you. After this I am totally going mudding." I say.

"Count me in! Let's hope that if Uriah goes he doesn't get stuck!" Shauna laughs.

I laugh. "I know right."

We both laugh and she goes back out into the room. I find Tobias and give him a quick kiss.

"Sexy." He whispers.

I smile and we both walk out hand in hand into the ball room.

"Congratulations to Tris and Four! My favorite idiots!" Zeke says over the microphone.

Tobias and I both laugh and we both start our dance.

"I love you." I whisper as we dance.

"I love you too, my wife." Tobias whispers back.

"My husband." I say.

Tobias smiles and we both kiss. Soon our dance is over and we go sit down with the gang.

"TRISSY!" Christina squeals. "MY TRISSY IS MARRIED!" She stops. "To an idiot." She sighs.

I punch her arm. "Four is not a idiot!" I laugh.

Tobias kisses my cheek. "I was joking. God." Christina says sarcastically.

We all laugh. Later we end up dancing the footloose line dance. Then we all dance to country music with the gang and everyone else.

"I'm gonna go talk to Tori." I say to Tobias. He nods and kisses me. I walk over to Tori. "Hey." I say.

"Hey Tris, congratulations!" She says with a bright smile. "Did you sing your song to Tobias yet?"

"No, not yet. I was thinking maybe tonight." I say.

"That would be perfect. Since he sang his song to you on graduation." She says.

"How did you know?"

"I got my ways." Tori winks.

I laugh and wave goodbye. I walk back over to Tobias. We both dance to the slow dance.

Soon the wedding is over and the whole gang comes over to mine and Tobias's house. We all get dressed into our pajamas and decide to play strip truth or dare.

"The bride goes first." Uriah says.

I laugh. "Christina, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She simply says.

"I dare you to make out with Wills arm." I say.

She sighs and Will holds out his arm. We all laugh as Christina makes out with Wills arm. Soon she's done.

"Four, truth or dare?" She asks wile smirking at me.

"Truth." Tobias says.

'Thank god.' I think to myself.

"What's your favorite thing about Tris?" Christina asks.

I blush. "The way she acts. She's her and no one else. Just her." Tobias says. I kiss him softly on the lips. I lean my head on his shoulder and we continue the game.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" Tobias asks.

"Dare." Zeke says.

"I dare you to kiss Uriah's hand." Tobias says.

"Hell no!" Zeke says. Uriah laughs his head off and Zeke takes off his shirt.

"Will, truth or dare?" Zeke asks Will.

"Dare."

"I dare you to let Four throw knives at you." Zeke says.

Will sighs and we all go into the training room in the basement. I carefully watch Tobias, every move he makes.

"Get in front of the target." Tobias says while he gets his favorite throwing knives. The ones that our initials are engraved on. I smile once I see them.

Will takes a deep breath and Tobias throws one that hits about four inches from Wills cheek. Then one above the head.

"Come on Four," Uriah says.

"Little trim?" Tobias asks.

Will rolls his eyes and Uriah nods. Christina tenses. "It's fine." I whisper. "I had Four do it to me before."

"Okay." She whispers back and watches Tobias's every move.

Tobias throws his last knife and it nicks the top of Wills ear. Will gets away from the target and Christina gives him a hug and a kiss.

I roll my eyes and walk over to Tobias. I lay my head on his chest because I'm tired. He kisses the top of my head.

"Were gonna go to bed soon." He whispers. I smile and hold his

Soon were all getting tired so we all decide to go to bed in the living room. Tobias carries me bridal style up the stairs and I giggle. He slowly sets me down on the couch and turns off the lights. He then gets on the couch with me.

"I love you so damn much." Tobias whispers as so know one hears.

"I love you so damn much more." I smile.

Tobias softly laughs and kisses me. He pulls me closer to him and I burry my face in his shoulder. Were as close as two people can be, in the heart and out.

"My wife." Tobias whispers into my hair.

"My husband." I whisper into his ear.


	24. Surprise!

**Sorry everyone for not posting for a while! My mom got surgery and it's been hard. But I will try to post more now! And my other story, After All. I will be posting more to that after this story. For me it's hard to do two stories at once! On this one can I get 40-45 reviews please? That would be great!**

Chapter 24- The Surprise.

Tobias POV:

I wake up in the morning to the soft sounds of a guitar strumming. I open my eyes. I see that everyone else is sleeping. I get up and walk towards the noise. I end up going into our room to see Tris sitting in her desk chair playing her guitar. I smile as she starts to sing.

"I was riding shotgun

With my hair undone

In the front seat of his car

He's got a one-hand feel

On the steering wheel

The other on my heart

I look around, turn the radio down

He says, "Baby is something wrong?"

I say, "Nothing,

I was just thinking

How we don't have a song"

And he says...

[Chorus:]

Our song is the slamming screen door,

Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window

When we're on the phone and you talk real slow

'cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh

The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, when I should have"

And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen

Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up

The front porch steps

After everything that day

Had gone all wrong

And been trampled on

And lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway,

Well on my way

To my lovin' bed

I almost didn't notice

All the roses

And the note that said...

[Chorus:]

Our song is the slamming screen door,

Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window

When we're on the phone and you talk real slow

'cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh

The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, when I should have"

And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen

Asking God if he could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio

Waited for something to come along

That was as good as our song...

[Chorus:]

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door,

Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window

When we're on the phone and he talks real slow

'cause it's late and his mama don't know

Our song is the way he laughs

The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss him, when I should have"

And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen

Asking God if he could play it again

Play it again

Oh, yeah...

Oh-oh, yeah.

I was riding shotgun

With my hair undone

In the front seat of his car

I grabbed a pen

And an old napkin

And I wrote down our song"

Tris slowly stops the guitars strumming and blushes. She has her hair up in a messy bun and has the sweatpants I gave her and a black sports bra on.

"I love you." I say as I walk towards her.

She stands up and sets her guitar down. "I love you too." She says.

I hug her tightly. Tris kisses me, soft and passionately. I pull her close to me so there is no space between us. Tris stands on her tip toes and I pick her up. She wraps her legs around my waist and I hold onto her legs.

"Tobias?" She whispers.

"Yeah?" I whisper back.

"Can I go throw knives?" She asks.

"Sure. On one condition." I say.

"Fine, what is it?" She whines playfully.

"If I can do this." I say.

I throw Tris over my shoulder and hold onto her legs. I run downstairs with her and the gang is still sleeping. Tris screams and everyone wakes up. I laugh and set Tris down. Tris punches my arm.

"I'm going into the training room." She says. Tris gives me a kiss on the cheek before she goes down in the basement.

Tris POV:

I walk into the training room. I look around to see all of mine and Tobias's knives, guns, and bows. I scan my hand over my set of knives and carefully pick them up. I take a deep breath and throw the knife. It hits dead on the bulls eye.

I smile and throw again and again, until I've run out of knives. Every bang the knife makes as it hits the target sends a rush of excitement through me.

After a couple rounds of throwing I hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Breakfast is ready." Uriah says.

"Okay." I say as I take my knives out of the target.

"You're good at this." Uriah says.

"Wanna see how good?" I ask. Uriah nods. "Get in front of the target then." I say with a smirk.

"I think I'm fine Tris." Uriah laughs. I punch him in the arm and we both head upstairs.

"TRISSY!" I hear Tobias yell.

I look at Uriah and he shakes his head, not knowing. I roll my eyes and run towards the kitchen. Tobias stands in the doorway with a plate full of pancakes, bacon, and strawberries. I smile.

"For my lovely wife." Tobias says in a accent. I laugh and take the plate. I kiss his cheek and everyone goes into the living room to eat.

"Can we go mudding today?" Shauna asks.

"Yeah! Can we?" I say.

Everyone agrees. We all start to get changed. I put on a pair of brown shorts and a camo tank top. I tuck the tank into my shorts and put on some mudding boots. Tobias wears a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt.

All the guys go outside to load up the 4-wheelers. Us girls stay inside and make things for a picnic. We decided that we will spend the night at the beach.

"Shauna, will you help me?" I ask.

"Sure!" She says.

Shauna comes over and we both carry blankets out into Tobias's truck. We then grab everyone's things and put them in Zeke's truck. I give all the girls some of my bathing suits and he guys borrow Tobias's.

Christina and Marlene finally put the cooler in Zeke's truck and we all hop in the trucks. Christina and Will sit in the back of Tobias's with me up front. Zeke and Shauna are in the front of Zeke's truck while Marlene and Uriah are in the back.

We listen to the radio. Christina and I sing along. "Ima pick you up in a Cadillac like a gentleman bringing glamor back!" Christina and I sing.

"Hold up! Four this is your song!" I say.

"It is, isn't it!" Tobias says excitedly. Christina and I laugh and I hold Tobias's hand.

Soon we arrive to the beach. We unload the 4-wheelers and start to ride. Tobias drives and I wrap my arms around his waist. Tobias drives and Christina and Will start to chase us. I laugh and Tobias goes faster.

Christina and Will finally get onto a different trail. Then Tobias slows down. Tobias drives to some place in the woods along the beach.

"I love this spot. You can see the sunset and still be hidden." Tobias says as he shuts off the 4-wheeler.

"This place looks familiar, I just don't remember why." I say.

"Well sit right here." Tobias says as he sits on the ground leaning up against a tree and pats a spot next to him. I sit down. "Remember now?"

"No." I say.

"Look into my eyes," Tobias softly says. He places his hand on my cheek and turns my head towards him. Tobias slowly leans in a kisses me.

"Our first kiss. In 7th grade." I whisper as we release from the kiss.

Tobias smiles and nods. "A lot of stuff happened in 7th grade."

I laugh and lean my head against his shoulder. We sit there in a comfortable silence. "Let's go back." I say.

"Okay." Tobias says.

I smile and give him a quick kiss on the lips. We then both hop on the 4-wheeler and Tobias drives back.

When we get back everyone is just arriving. "Ready to eat?" Marlene asks.

"Yep!" Everyone says.

We all go over to the trucks and get the coolers and blankets. Uriah makes the fire while we set up our blankets.

I sit on Tobias's lap as we all eat. When were all done eating we decide to go swimming. I take off my shirt and shorts leaving me in my aqua, strapless bikini with white stripes. Everyone else does the same.

Once Tobias is done he picks me up an sets me on his shoulders, with my legs draping over them. Everyone else does the same. All of us girls hold hands. On the count of three all the boys throw us into the water.

"One!" Tobias says.

"Two!" Zeke says.

"Three!" Uriah and Will says.

Then all of the boys push us off of them. I scream and plug my nose as I hug my knees to do a cannon ball. Shauna does the same while Christina and Marlene dive in the water.

As I come up I hear all the boys laughing. I roll my eyes and push Tobias into the water. Tobias pulls me in with him and I open my eyes under water. He opens his too.

Tobias smiles and cups my face with his hands. He slowly and softly kisses me. I smile and we both come up out of he water. We mess around in the water for a bit until it starts to get cold. We walk back up to the fire and lay our on our blankets.

We don't play any games tonight. We just relax and keep warmth by the fire. Tobias wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer to him as I lay my head on his shoulder. I snuggle up close to him and kiss his cheek. He smiles and we fall asleep to the sounds of the crackling fire and the glistening light of the stars.


	25. The Fight

**Sorry everyone that I haven't been posting like I've did before! It's just been hectic because my mom got surgery and I have to help her. I'm gonna try to post more this week and from now on. I love you guys! Please review!**

Chapter 25- The 'Fight'

Tris POV: (A month later)

I walk downstairs from recording a

song. Since Tobias and I have made an album together we get to go on tour. Yep, I said tour. Tobias and I are going on tour for three months, then we have a two week break then back on tour for another month. Tomorrow we leave.

Tobias is at a basketball game with Zeke. I eat the last piece of dauntless cake from the night before and sit in the living room to wait for Tobias since he should be home soon.

I hear the front door open. "Trissy! I'm home!" Tobias yells.

"I see that Tobias!" I yell back.

Tobias laughs and walks into the kitchen. "Tris!?"

"What did I do now?" I whine and walk into the kitchen.

"You know what you did!" Tobias says. He picks me up and runs into the living room. He then straddles me on the ground. "You ate the last piece of dauntless cake! You know I love that cake!" Tobias whines playfully.

I laugh and Tobias crashes his lips against mine. He kisses me hungrily like he's trying to find the dauntless cake.

I feel his hand slide up my shirt and I smile as we kiss. I feel his lips form a smile too as we kiss. Tobias slowly slides off my shirt and kisses down my neck to my chest.

"I love you so god damn much." Tobias mumbles into my neck.

"I love you so god damn much too." I whisper as he continues to kiss my neck. I moan softly.

"Angles." Tobias whispers. We both laugh.

"Shouldn't we be packing for our tour?" I ask.

"I guess." Tobias sighs with a wink.

I smile and we both get up. I go upstairs and pack a lot of clothes and shoes. I pack all of my hair supplies and makeup. By the time I'm done I have two suit cases and a small makeup bag. Tobias has two cases also. We set them by the front door and go back upstairs to our room.

"Movie?" Tobias asks.

I nod and Tobias puts in Catching Fire. One of my favorite movies. During the movie I think Tobias says something but I'm too into the movie to listen. At the end I cry.

"Tris, what's wrong?" Tobias asks and he wipes my tears away.

"It's just so sad. He gets torchered and she gets all sad and shit and I can't wait until the next movie comes out!" I explain.

Tobias laughs and kisses my forehead. "I love you." He says.

"Love you too." I whisper back.

Tobias softly plants a kiss on my lips.

THE NEXT DAY-

Tobias POV:

I wake up around four in the morning. Tris and I have to leave for tour in an hour.

"Tris." I whisper shaking her.

"Whatttt?" She whines.

I smile and softly kiss her and she kisses back. "Tour, come on let's get dressed."

She whines and gets out of bed to take a shower. I take one downstairs. When I'm done I put on a white t-shirt with black designs on it, and some black jeans. I finally put on some black vans and grab my suit cases. Tris comes down in the hoodie I gave her and some white shorts. She puts on her black converses and comes over to me.

I softly kiss Tris's forehead. "I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too." I whisper. She smiles and we drive to the airport. Around 6 am we finally get onto the plane. We have to fly to LA and get a hotel since we are playing there in a couple days.

"Four." Tris says.

"Yeah?" I say grabbing her hand.

"Will you hand me my blanket?" She asks.

I smile and nod. I grab her blanket and she puts it over both of us. Tris lays her head on my shoulder and slowly falls asleep.

Tris POV:

I wake up to the feeling of the plane landing. I quickly fold my blanket. "But that was comfy!" Tobias whines.

I laugh and roll my eyes. Soon we get off the plane. I love LA, but not at much as I love Chicago. Finally Tobias and I reach our hotel and check in. We get the best room there is.

"Wow." Tobias says.

I laugh. There are two master bedroomswith a bathroom. Then a living area and a small kitchen.

Tobias and I throw our things into the master bedroom. "Tobias." I whisper.

"Yeah Tris?" He says.

"Let's have some fun!" I say with a bright smile.

I drag him by the hand outside. I run into Starbucks down the road. My mom and I used to always come here.

"Starbucks?" Tobias asks.

"You know I love Starbucks." I say.

Tobias grins and we both go inside. I order a Carmel frappe with whip cream. Tobias orders the same. Once we get our coffee Tobias and I sit down at a table.

"Tris?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah?" I say.

"You got whip cream on the side of your lip." Tobias says. I blush and start to wipe it off but Tobias comes over and kisses it off. I blush.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say. I put some whip cream on my finger and flick it at him. It lands on his face. Tobias wipes it off.

Tobias gives me a jokingly 'oh that's it' look and I slowly grab my coffee and walk out of Starbucks. Tobias comes after me and hugs me from behind. I laugh and we walk around for a bit.

Soon we head back to our hotel and I see that I have 8 missed calls. One from Caleb, three from Will and four from Christina. I roll my eyes at Christina and Wills and call Caleb back.

"Hey Caleb, sorry I was walking around in town, phone was on silent." I say.

"It's okay. So how's it back in LA?"

"Great, but ehh cause. Well yeah." I say. It's still hard for me to even say that my parents died.

"Yeah I know. Well have fun." Caleb says. I smile and say bye to him.

"Tobias get your ass in here!" I say.

Tobias comes into the room. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Will and Christina both called like four times. Im gonna put the phone on speaker when I call." I say while I start to call Christina.

"TRISSY! I've been trying to get ahold of you!" Christina says.

"Calm down, I'm here now." I say.

"Well, how's LA?" Christina asks.

"It's great. Four loves it too." I say.

"Yep!" Tobias says.

"Well have fun! All of us will be there by 8am tomorrow for your concert and some free time!" Christina says.

"Okay! Bye!" Tobias and I say at the same time. I then hang up the phone.

Tobias rolls his eyes after I hang up the phone and I laugh. He pushes me down onto the bed and comes over top of me. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"Enjoying your beautiful eyes." Tobias says. I smile softly and blush.

Tobias gently crashes his lips against mine and we both kiss like this for a while. I feel Tobias's hand slowly slide up my hoodie and I take it off, leaving me in my crop top.

"I love you." Tobias mumbles into my neck. I smile softly.

"I love you too." I whisper.

Tobias picks me up and puts both of us under the covers and hugs me tightly. "Good night beautiful." He whispers.

"Goodnight handsome." I whisper and slowly fall asleep in his arms.


	26. Concert

**I want to make a shoutout to Divergent Lover1234 for giving me some ideas in this chapter. Also a shoutout to this one guest that reviewed. She/he said that she is going though a hard time like me with her/his mom getting surgery too. She told me to never give up and that I've come a long way. I just want to thank her/ him because that really encouraged me. I love you all! Please review!**

Chapter 26- Concert

Tris POV:

"Trissy!" Marlene screams with Christina from the living room.

I groan and get out of bed with Tobias as we walk out to see the gang. "Hey guys." Tobias says.

"Let's go out for breakfast today." Shauna suggests.

Everyone agrees and Tobias and I quickly get ready to go. We all go to a diner for breakfast. I order some scrambled eggs, bacon, and some pancakes. Tobias, Christina and Zeke order the same. The rest of the gang orders the same but with sunny side up eggs. Everyone gets orange juice to drink.

"So Tris, what's the best place to go to in LA? You should know." Zeke asks.

"Well, the Hollywood walk of fame.. Duhhhh!" I say. Everyone laughs.

"Well we are going there today." Tobias says.

"Maybe someday your names will be on a star." Christina says.

"Yeah, okay." I say sarcastically.

Soon our food comes and we all devour it. After we eat us girls insist on paying but the guys make sure we don't.

"I don't understand why we can't pay for once." Shauna says.

I nod in agreement. "It's because, I don't know. We just want to." Uriah says and Will nods.

I roll my eyes and intertwine my fingers with Tobias's as we walk through the door. We all drive to the walk of fame in Hollywood and see everyone's stars. Some Christina has to take pictures by.

When were done we drive back to the hotel. We decide to walk around some more before it's time for Tobias's and my concert at 6pm. It's around 1 now. We only have another hour before we have to get ready.

I feel Tobias's arms wrap around me from behind. He bends down and whispers in my ear. "Don't you think we should be getting ready?" He asks.

"But it's not-" I start Tobias cuts me off with a wink. I roll my eyes and tell the gang that we have to get ready. They all nod and Tobias and I head back to the hotel.

Once we reach our room Tobias pushes me against the wall. "We only got 45 minutes until we have to go to the dressing room." He whispers

"And?" I ask with a smile.

Tobias smirks and pulls me close to him. He slowly kisses me and I kiss him back. We just kiss until we have to get ready. Soon our stylists are all done getting us ready and we are about to go on stage. I have on a sparkly, tight, white crop top. I also have on some black skinny jeans and a white jacket with some sparkles on it. Last, I have on some black combat boots.

Tobias kisses me on the cheek before we go onstage. Everyone cheers as we get on the stage. I never knew that we've had this many fans.

We say a few things, before we begin to sing, about how much we love the fans and that were so great full. We sing about five songs and then we say our goodbyes and exit the stage.

I look at my phone once I get backstage and see that I have five missed calls from Susan. Susan? Why would she be calling me? I understand like one call just to catch up, but five?

I immediately call her back.

"Tris!" Susan says as she answers the phone.

"Sorry I never answered, I was on stage." I reply.

"Sorry, I forgot. But guess what!?"

"What!" I say. Susan is never this excited.

"I'm pregnant!" Susan says.

"She's pregnant!" Caleb says also.

"Oh my god!" I say. "Congratulations! I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt, and Tobias an uncle, you a mom and Caleb a dad! Oh my."

"Thanks!" Susan says. Susan and Caleb laugh. "Well we'll see you when your off tour. I'll call you sometime soon once we get more details." Susan explains.

"Ok. Bye!" I say.

"Bye!" Caleb says.

Tobias and the gang come walking in. "Guess what!" I say.

"What!?" Everyone says in unison.

"Guess who is pregnant." I say.

"Holly shit Tris, your pregnant!?" Will asks. Tobias looks at me in shock and everyone looks at Tobias then to me.

"Noo! Susan is! I'm going to be an aunt and Four is going to be an uncle!" I explain and laugh.

Tobias relaxes and smiles at the thought of being an uncle. "I'm going to be the best uncle." He says.

Everyone laughs and I stand by Tobias and lean into him. He smiles and lays his head on mine. I smile and we all go back to the hotel. We all decide to play truth or dare once we get back.

I make a big bowl of popcorn and some chips and put them in the middle of the circle we all made. "Okay, so who wants to go first?" I ask as I grab some chips and popcorn.

"Since I'm going to be the best uncle ever I should." Tobias says with a smile. I giggle and nod. "Will, truth or dare?" Tobias asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Zeke's arm." Tobias says.

"Hell no! I'm not kissing any part of Zeke. Not even if my life depended on it!" Will says as he takes off his shirt. I laugh and Will goes. "Christina, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She says.

"What's your favorite song that Tris wrote?" Will asks.

Christina sits there and debates for a while. "Shower." She finally says. "I like that one." I smile. "Okay, Tobias. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Tobias says.

"Why do you hear angles every time that Tris moans? We all clearly know that song was for her." Christina explains.

I blush and Tobias places his hand on mine. "Because she's my angle." He says. I giggle and then Tobias goes. "Uriah, you know the question."

"Dare." Uriah says.

"I dare you to scream out the window and say that you want to make out with Katy Perry." Tobias explains.

Marlene laughs and Uriah walks up to the window. "I WANT TO MAKE OUT WITH KATY PERRY!" Uriah screams out the window. You can see that everyone outside just stopped for a second and started laughing. "Marlene, truth or dare?" Uriah says embarrassed.

"Dare." Marlene laughs.

"I dare you to let Christina give you a makeover."

"No no no no. I love Christina to death but she is NOT giving me a make over." Marlene says and takes off her shirt. "Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's Zeke's rate on sex? 10 being the highest, 1 being the lowest." Marlene asks.

Shauna laughs and takes off her shirt. "Four, truth or dare?" Shauna asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us your real name." Shauna says.

Tobias sits there for I minute, debating on wether or not to tell them. He takes a deep breath. "Tobias Eaton." He simply says, staring at the ground.

"Tobias Eaton? Marcus Eatons son?" Zeke asks.

Tobias nods and I hold his hand, rubbing my thumb in circles around the palm or his hand. I hear Christina gasp and I see Marlene cover her mouth with her hand. Everyone knew Marcus. Everyone knew that he had beat his child. No one ever knew who his child was though. We all just figured he was home schooled. I tense at the thought of Marcus. Tobias grips my hand tightly and then lets go. He slowly gets up and walks into our room.

"I'll be back." I say. "Start to make your beds. And don't change the way you talk or act around Tobias. He's still the same person." I explain.

Everyone nods and I walk silently over to mine and Tobias's room. He's sitting on the bed, on his phone. "Hey," I whisper.

"Marcus is in LA. Just a few blocks from here." Tobias says, showing me his phone.

I look at it and see a message from Marcus on his phone. It says: "I know your in LA, I heard your concert tonight. I'm only a few blocks from your hotel. I'm visiting tomorrow."

I look at Tobias. He looks at me. "He won't beat you. Everyone is here." I say.

"I know." He whispers. "But you never know what could happen."

I nod. "Lets just forget about it. The gang isn't going to treat you any different and I think they are still going to call you Four."

Tobias nods and hugs me. I hug him back and kiss his cheek before we head back out into the living room.

Zeke throws a pillow at Tobias and he gives Zeke the 'that's it' look he has and chases Zeke. I laugh and Tobias hits Zeke a couple times with the pillow. Zeke runs over to Shauna and hides behind her. Shauna laughs and Tobias gently hits her with the pillow and she moves out of the way.

Zeke then comes and hides behind me. "You won't hit your wife." Zeke says with a smirk.

"Yeah but I can do this." Tobias says. He wraps his arm around my back and waist and kisses me softly. I smile and move out of the way.

"Prior!" Zeke says jokingly angrily. I laugh and Zeke finally gets another pillow. He hits Tobias and sooner or later we all have a full out pillow fight.

Somehow in the middle of it we all start kissing our girlfriend/boyfriends and make our beds.

It seems like everyone called the couches and chairs so Tobias and I lay on the floor to sleep. Tobias wraps his arms around me an I lay my head on his shoulder. "I love you." He whispers softly.

"I love you too." I whisper.

I stare at the ceiling, wondering what will come tomorrow. Why can't Marcus just leave Tobias alone? Tobias can easily beat Marcus back. Tobias has been training-for I don't know how long-how to fight. He's the strongest person I know.

With that fact comforting me I curl up next to Tobias and slowly drift away into a deep sleep.


	27. Marcus

**Sorry everyone that this chapter is short. It's kind of a fill in chapter. Next chapter will be after the tour. And by the way, do you guys think I should write a sequel to this story? I'm ending this story at around chapter 33 or 35. Please review and tell me if I should or not. If so give me ideas for the next story! That would be great! Love you guys!**

Chapter 27- Marcus.

Tris POV:

I wake up to someone pulling my arm and a hand over my mouth. I look up and see Marcus. I scream but I can't. He has his hand to tight on my mouth to even try to bite him. Marcus picks me up from Tobias's side and I try to kick Tobias so he can wake up. I cry and Marcus lifts me up.

I try to scream and kick. I feel a sharp pain go through my body as Marcus punches my gut. Tobias doesn't move because I didn't kick him that hard. Marcus shoves me into the bathroom and locks the door. He finally takes his hand off of my mouth.

"Tobias!" I scream as loud as I can. Please, dear god make him wake up.

"So, Beatrice Prior married my son. You little slut. Who the hell marries someone when they're only 20?" Marcus says with an evil smirk on his face. He takes out his belt and whips me on the arm with it. I stumble in a corner.

"He was never your son. You didn't deserve to have one." I say as I fight through the pain. I kick Marcus in the gut.

He groans and whips me again. "Tris?" I hear a concerned voice say.

"Tobias!" I scream.

Marcus whips me again, this time across the mouth. I scream and kick him again. I punch his nose. I hear banging on the door and the knob jiggle.

"Tris!" Tobias yells through the door.

I hear more footsteps come. I cry and Marcus whips me again and punches my leg and arm.

"Tobias!" I cry.

"He's not going to help you, you slut!" Marcus says. I scream and kick Marcus in the jaw and he falls to the ground.

Then the door burst open with Tobias and Zeke on the other side of it. Zeke takes me out of the bathroom and Tobias takes Marcus's belt.

"You son of a bitch!" Marcus screams. Tobias takes the whip and whips Marcus with it a certain way, like he's been practicing it for years.

"It's for YOUR own good." Tobias says. He kicks Marcus and drags him out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

I cry in Zeke's arms as I watch Tobias keep Marcus down with his foot. I cry more and sink into the floor. Will takes his cell phone and dials 911.

"Yes, we are at the Comfort Inn and my friends father is abusive and has abused my other friend which is a girl. We need you down here like now." Will explains. I sob into my knees and Will hangs up the phone.

Within five minutes the cops are here. The cops take Marcus away and the paramedics talk to me and wrap up my cuts.

"Your not that bad sweetie, it could of been worse if your boyfriend hadn't found you." The one girl paramedic said.

"Thank you." I whisper. She nods and pats my shoulder.

"Good luck on your tour." She says. I smile and give her a quick hug.

I see Tobias talking to one of the cops and I walk over to him.

"He has done this to me ever since the 5th grade when my mom died." Tobias continues. "I don't understand why he did it to her." Tobias says as he looks at me.

"I think we have all the information we need. He will be in jail for his life because he's done this for so long." The police man explains.

Tobias and I nod and Tobias turns to me with red eyes. A tear falls down his eye and millions fall from mine as I begin to sob. Tobias conceals me in his arms and he kisses the top of my head.

"I'm so sorry." Tobias whispers.

"Don't be." I whisper into his chest.

"I will be. It's all my fault that he did this. I should of woken up when you kicked me that first time. I just thought that you were turning around." Tobias explains. "It's going to haunt me forever that he's still alive."

"Tobias." I whisper. "Don't blame this on yourself." I look up at him. "It's all his fault, and you know that."

Tobias slightly nods and kisses my forehead. The gang walks over to us. "Thank you Zeke, thank you Will." I say. They both nod. Christina comes over to me, along with Shauna and Marlene and they all hug me.

We don't do very much anything for the rest of the day. I called Caleb and told him what happened. He insisted on coming down to LA but I forced him not to. We both agreed that Tobias and I would stay on tour and come back once it's over. All of the gang also agreed on that plan too. Caleb also put Susan on the phone.

"I have a small baby bump." She says.

I laugh. "Let's hope it doesn't get real big."

"Yep! I'm gonna have the baby call you aunt Trissy and call Tobias uncle Toby." Susan says.

I laugh again and tell Tobias. He laughs. "Well good luck Susan. I'll be back soon." I say.

"Bye!" She says.

I hang up my phone and lock it. Soon we all fall asleep.

The gang flew back to Chicago the next day and Tobias and I left on our tour buss to do more concerts.

After our second concert Tobias and I are on the tour buss in our bed. "I love you Tris." Tobias whispers as he rubs my back.

"I love you too Tobias." I whisper and kiss him before I slowly drift off to sleep.


	28. I'm Back

**Sorry I didn't post for a couple days... But I'll be posting more I promise! Got any ideas for the next chapter? Review or PM me ideas! Love ya guys! And sorry that this is a short chapter!**

Chapter 28- I'm back.

Tobias POV: A couple days after tour.

Tris and I are on our way to Caleb and Susan's house. I honestly can't wait to be an uncle and I don't think Tris can wait to be an aunt. "What do you think it is? A boy or a girl?" Tris asks me.

"I don't know." I say. "If it's a girl she will ask you everything because to a girl the aunt lets them to anything. The same thing is for a boy but with the uncle." I explain.

Tris laughs. "That is true."

We finally arrive at Caleb's house and Tris slowly opens the door. We walk inside to see Susan sitting in the living room. "Wanna know what the gender is?" She asks.

Tris rushes over to her to see the pictures that show the gender. "It's a girl!" Tris says.

I smile and Caleb comes out of the kitchen with a glass of water. "Congratulations, to both of you." I say and pat Caleb on the shoulder.

"Thank you." Caleb says.

Tris comes over to me and we both sit down on the other couch. "I can't believe that my brother. The one that is so over protective and makes sure that nothing goes wrong or too fast, is having a child before me." Tris says.

Caleb laughs. "Well I guess I turned into my sister then." He says. We all laugh and talk about random things for a while before Tris and I go home.

"Bye guys!" Tris and I say as we start to walk out the door.

"Bye." Caleb and Susan say.

Tris POV:

Tobias and I drive home in a comfortable silence with my hand in his. When we get home he kisses my cheek and we both go inside. I check my phone to see I got a text from Marlene.

M- Tris, Uriah is throwing a party at his house for you coming back from tour. Tonight at 7. Bring stuff to sleep over.

I text back.

T- okay I will be there with Four.

"Tobias!" I say so he can hear me from our room.

"Yeah?" He says as he comes over to me.

"Uriah is throwing a party tonight for us because we came back home. Can we go?" I ask.

"Sure." Tobias says with a smile.

I smile and kiss him. I go upstairs to take a shower. As I take a shower I hear a loud bang coming from downstairs. I quickly wrap myself in a towel and run downstairs. I run into the kitchen to find a broken glass on the floor and blood coming from Tobias's foot.

"It's okay." Tobias says. He backs away from the broken glass and into the living room.

"You scared me." I say as I grab a wet towel.

Tobias kisses my cheek to calm me down. I smile and wipe the blood off of his foot. He cleans up the glass as

I go back upstairs to finish my shower. When I come out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, I see Tobias sitting on our bed staring at me.

I roll my eyes and grab a strapless sports bra, shorts, and a pair of underwear. I slowly walk backwards into the bathroom to change. I laugh as I shut the door and get dressed. I brush my hair and put it up into a pointy tail and come out of the bathroom. I see Tobias is getting changed and I close my eyes, jokingly because he has his boxers on. He laughs and puts on a pair of shorts. Tobias then picks me up bridal style and kisses me.

"Guess what." Tobias says.

"What?" I ask.

"Your beautiful." He whispers as he kisses me.

"Yeah, okay." I say sarcastically.

"It's true you know." He says with a smile.

I roll my eyes and kiss him. He slowly sits down and sets me on his lap. We kiss like this for a while and I feel his hand find the hem of my bra.

I look at him, giving him the 'what do you think your doing' look and he smirks. I laugh and he runs his fingers up and down my back as I run mine through his hair.

Soon it's time to go to Uriah's and Marlene's house so Tobias and I get ready. I put on a black crop top with an arrow on it and put on the skinny jeans Christina got me for Christmas. I then put on some black vans and pack some clothes for tomorrow. Tobias does the same and is wearing a black t-shirt and some black jeans.

We drive over to Uriah's and Marlene's house while listening and singing to the radio. Well I only sing. Once we get there we walk in and everyone screams "Welcome Home!"

I laugh. Not only is the gang here but Caleb, Susan, and Tori are here. I walk up to Tori and give her a big hug.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in a while!" Tori asks.

"I've been good. Did you hear about Susan?" I ask.

Tori nods with a bright smile and I see look over at Susan who is talking to Shauna and Christina.

"Well I'll talk to you later Tori!" I say. Tori nods and starts to talk with Caleb for a while. I find Tobias outside talking to Zeke on the porch.

"Hey, look who's here." Zeke says as I walk up to them.

"Shut up." I say. Zeke rolls his eyes and hands me a beer. I take it and Christina comes up to me.

"Trissy!" She says.

"Chrissy!" I say sarcastically and hug her. We both laugh and we all talk about stupid things for a while.

Soon Caleb and Susan leave along with Tori afterwards. We all decide to eat some pizza and play truth or dare.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" Christina asks.

"Dare all the way!" Zeke says.

"Rate yourself on sex. 10 the highest and 1 the lowest." Christina explains.

"10, duhhh." Zeke says.

Shauna laughs and shakes her head. "Definitely not." Shauna says.

We all laugh and Zeke rolls his eyes. "Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Tobias says.

"Dare you to go jump in the pool." Zeke says as he points outside.

It's about midnight and the pool must be super cold. Tobias agrees to the dare and takes off his shirt. He goes running outside and does a cannon ball in the pool. We all go outside to see him coming out of the pool. I die of laughter and he comes up to me.

"Don't you dare." I say.

Tobias smirks and picks me up. He jumps into the water with me and I scream. When we reach the surface I punch Tobias playfully. Soon everyone else jumps in. We splash each other and swim around for a while until it's two in the morning.

When I come out of the pool I'm shivering. Tobias must see that I'm freezing because he comes up to me and hugs me tight from behind. I smile and we all head inside. Everyone changes into their pajamas and decides to go to bed.

Since Uriah has guest rooms we all get one. As soon as I shut the door in the room Tobias comes up to me and kisses me, softly and slowly. I smile between the kisses and kiss back. He wraps his arms around my back and holds me tightly.

I find the light switch with my hand and shut it off. Tobias picks me up and puts me under the covers. He then gets under them too and kisses me again. I giggle and hide my face in his chest. He laughs and kisses the top of my head.

"Thank you." I whisper softly.

Tobias looks at me. "For what?" He whispers back.

I look up at him. "For everything. Just for everything."

He smiles and I kiss his cheek. I then slowly fall asleep in his safe arms.


	29. Baby Girl

Chapter 29- Baby Girl

Tris POV:

I wake up in the morning to the ringing of my phone in my ear. I groan and look at the clock. It's 2am who could possibly be calling this late at night?

I look at the caller ID and see that it's Susan. I quickly answer the phone knowing that yesterday was her due date.

"Hello?" I say.

"Tris! Susan and I are on our way to the hospital! She's in labor!" Caleb says quickly with some fear in his voice.

"Okay, calm down. Tobias and I will be there shortly." I say, trying to calm Caleb down.

"Okay." Caleb says. Then he hangs up the phone.

"Tobias!" I say as I shake him to wake him up.

"Whaaaaatt." He whines.

"Susan is in labor, we need to get to the hospital!" I explain as I get out of bed.

Tobias quickly gets out of bed and without question he gets dressed. I quickly just put on a hoodie and some shorts. On how fast Tobias got ready, I know that he would do the same if we ever have a baby. I run my fingers through my hair to comb it and grab my phone and keys.

"Ready?" Tobias asks as he tosses me a granola bar.

"Ready." I say.

We both get into my jeep and I drive to the hospital. We drive in a comfortable silence. Soon we reach the hospital and race to the doors. We both walk up to the desk.

"How may I help you?" The lady at the desk says with a bright smile.

"Yes, my name is Tris. My brothers girlfriend is having a baby. May we please go into their room?" I ask.

"Name please?" She says while looking at her computer.

"Caleb Prior and his girlfriend Susan." I simply say.

"Yes, room 113 on the west side, second floor." She explains

Tobias and I nod and walk quickly to the elevators. I take a deep breath as Tobias and I walk into the elevator. He presses the second floor button and the doors shut. Tobias tenses and clenches his hands.

"Tobias?" I say.

He looks at me in the eye. "Fear of confinement." He simply says.

I nod and walk over to him. He hugs me tightly. "It's okay." I whisper.

I feel his smile forming on my neck and the doors open. It takes about five minutes to walk to Susan's room so we talk on the way.

"That's another reason why my nickname is four. Four fears." Tobias says.

"And they are?" I ask.

"Going in order from least to greatest, heights, confinement," He stops and looks at me. "Having to shoot someone who's innocent, and then my worst fear. Marcus." Tobias says.

I grip his hand tightly and we continue walking to Susan's room. Soon we reach it and walk in. Caleb is at her bedside holding her hand, and Susan's mom is there. They all smile at us.

"Doctor said in the next hour their gonna see if she can give birth." Caleb explains. I nod and smile. I sit in the other chair on the other side of Susan and Tobias stands behind me.

"How are you?" I whisper to Susan.

"In pain." She simply says as she closes her eyes. "After this I'm probably going to sleep for a day."

I laugh. "You'll be fine. It will all be worth it."

Tobias rubs my shoulders as we wait. Soon the doctor is here. "She's ready." The doctor says. "Will you guys please wait outside?"

I smile and nod. Tobias, Susan's mom, and I all go outside the room to wait in the hallway. I lean my head on Tobias's shoulder as we stand there. I can hear Susan screaming from the pain. Soon the doctor welcomes us back in. We walk in and I see Susan holding her new born baby girl. I smile and a tear falls from my eye. A happy tear. Susan's mom is also crying. Susan hands her baby to Caleb and Caleb hand her to Susan's mom. I smile as I watch the baby.

"What's her name?" Tobias asks.

Susan looks at Caleb and nods. "Natalie." Caleb says and looks at me in the eye. That's our moms name. They named her after our mom.

More tears fall from my eyes. I don't know if their sad or happy ones. I hug Caleb tightly. "Thank you. I don't know why. I shouldn't say it but still thank you." I whisper to Caleb. He laughs a little.

"Susan thought that we just had to and I agreed." Caleb explains. I smile and walk over to Tobias. He hugs me from behind and Susan hands me Natalie.

I cradle her in my arms and look down at her. She grips one of my fingers with her small hands and smiles. Natalie's bright blue eyes are like my mothers. Her eyes find mine and she smiles again. I giggle and Tobias kneels down next to me. She also grips one of Tobias's fingers.

"Best uncle already." Tobias whispers. I roll my eyes and hand Natalie back to Susan.

Soon we go home and Susan has to stay at the hospital for he next day because of the baby.

Tobias drives home and I fall asleep in the car. "Tris." I hear Tobias whisper as we pull in the driveway. I ignore him because I'm half asleep. I hear his door shut and feel mine open. He unbuckles my seatbelt and picks me up. He carries me bridal style up the stairs and into our bedroom. I smile as he lays me down on the bed.

I feel him lay down next to me and wraps his arms around me. He kisses my neck softly and slowly falls asleep along with me.

A COUPLE HOURS LATER...

I wake up and look at the clock. It's noon. I sigh and see that Tobias isn't in bed. I look at the bathroom door and see that it's closed but the light isn't on. I open the door and see Tobias coming out of the shower naked.

"Holly shit Tobias!" I yell and turn around quickly.

Tobias laughs and quickly wraps himself in the towel. "It's not like you never seen me naked." He says laughing.

"Still!" I say and laugh.

Tobias pulls me close to him and kisses me hardly. He slowly licks my bottom lip wanting an entrance and I allow. We kiss like this for a couple minutes and then release to take a breath. Tobias quickly puts on his boxers and pulls me close to him again, slowly sliding off my hoodie, leaving in shorts and a bra.

I slowly walk backwards to the bed and Tobias follows me, kissing me. He pushes me down on the bed and comes over top of me and straddles me. He kisses down my neck and on my shoulder, leading down to my chest. I smile and moan. Tobias slowly kisses my stomach, making my hips rise. I feel his thumb on the waistband of my shorts and I allow him to take them off.

Tobias comes up to me and kisses me again, hardly. I rub my hands up and down his back and running my fingers through his hair. He finds my bra clasp and slowly undoes it. I moan as he kisses my breasts and massages them with his hand. He slowly kisses my lips, wanting an entrance. I allow and bite his lip softly. He smiles and slides his hands down my sides and onto the hem of my thong.

He kisses my belly making my hips rise at the feeling and slowly slides off my thong. Tobias then rubs my clit, making me moan. He smiles and kisses up my stomach, to my breasts, then my neck and then to my mouth. I moan in his mouth as he rubs my clit and fingers me.

"Oh Tobias," I whisper as I moan. I feel Tobias smile against my neck.

I slowly find the hem of his boxers and slide them off. Tobias moans as I stroke his dick with my hand. "I love you." He whispers in my ear as he moans against my neck.

"I love you too." I whisper as I slowly stop.

Tobias smiles and straddles me down onto the bed and kisses me hard. I smile against his lips and slowly kiss him back. He then slowly inserts himself inside of me and I moan louder and louder as the faster his strokes get. He moans too and I close my eyes in pleasure.

"Trisssss!" Tobias moans as we both reach our climaxes.

I moan loudly. "Tobiasssss!" I moan.

Tobias then gradually stops. He lays down next to me with the sheet covering his torso and the sheet covering me up. I lay my head on his chest.

"You're a ten." I mumble against his chest.

Tobias laughs. "So are you." He whispers.

I giggle and he kisses the top of my forehead. We lay there for a while and talk about random things. Then we both change into some lazy clothes. I put on some sweat pants and one of Tobias's sweaters. I put my hair up in a messy bun and race downstairs to find Tobias making popcorn.

"Movie day?" He asks.

"Perfect." I say.

"Is it okay if the gang comes over to join?"

I nod and smile. I grab five movies to choose from and set them of the coffee table. Soon the gang is here in lazy clothes and some stuff to spend the night with.

"You guys pick the movie." I say.

Christina looks at the movies. "The Conjuring!" She says. Christina loves that movie. It scares me. I roll my eyes and everyone agrees.

Tobias soon comes out with the popcorn and I curl up into his side. The popcorn sits on his lap and I slowly eat it as we watch the movie. At the scary parts I hide my face in Tobias's chest like usual.

After this movie we watch more and more, ordering pizza in between to eat. Once were all done with our movies it's about midnight. About half of the gang is asleep.

"I love you." He whispers in my ear.

"I love you more." I mumble enough so he can hear and slowly fall asleep in his arms.


	30. Ending

**Hey everyone! This is my last chapter to this story! I'm making a sequel though! It's gonna be called 'Now I Know The Truth' Follow me to know when it comes! Love you all! You guys are such a great help! I don't know what I would do without you guys!**

**Chapter 30- Ending.. **

**Tris POV:**

** I wake up in the morning to some bad cramps in my belly. I groan and get out of bed. I don't think too much about it, it's probably just usual cramps. **

**I walk downstairs wrapped in a sheet and find Tobias making breakfast. "Good morning beautiful." He says with a bright smile. **

**"Morning." I softly say. **

**"What's wrong Tris?" He asks and comes over to me. **

**Tobias slowly wraps his arms around my sides and looks into my eyes, concerned. "Nothing, my stomach just hurts me." I say and lay my head on his shoulder. **

**Tobias hugs me tightly and I smile. "Then we are going to have lazy day today and do what ever you want." He says cheerily. **

**I giggle and Tobias brings me a plate of potatoes and eggs into the living room along with his. We watch American Ghost Story while we eat. I slowly eat my food as the pain goes away. **

**When I finish my breakfast Tobias kisses me. "Feeling better?" He asks.**

**I nod with a bright smile. Tobias smiles and I kiss him. He picks me up and sets me on his lap. I giggle and he kisses me softly and slowly. It turns more passionate and I wrap my arms around his neck. **

**"I love you." He whispers into my ear. **

**"I love you more." I whisper back. **

**"Not possible." He says while poking my nose.**

**"Yes possible." I say. **

**Tobias laughs and gets up. He takes our dishes into the kitchen. I lay down on the couch and stare at the ceiling. **

**I think about all the times Tobias and I've shared. I remember the time he first came to our school. He was shy. The teacher told me to sit by him and show him around school. I introduced him to my friends and he soon became my closest friend. I smile at remembering when Christina, Marlene, and Shauna found out that I liked him at a sleepover at Marlene's house. They all flipped out and we talked about him for an hour. **

**I remember the time we kissed under the tree at the beach. I felt so special that day. Just the way he kissed me. It felt so passionate and soft and sweet even though it only lasted for about 5 seconds. **

**I then remember when I had to leave. Leave for LA. I was so sad that day. They all went to the airport with me. Tobias was the last one to say goodbye. I know he didn't want to. He came up to me and by that time I was balling my eyes out. He hugged me tightly an I stuffed my face in his chest. "I will be waiting for you. Promise me that you will call me as soon as you land." I remember him whisper in my ear. I promised him and as soon as I landed I called him. After the first ring he answered. **

**Tobias was the one I missed the most that day. We talked for hours every day..**

**I then remember when I came back and when he asked me out. I smile at that. **

**I remember the first time we had sex. I start to laugh. I then remember going camping with the gang and getting married to Tobias. That was the best day of my life. **

**I then start to remember the sad things. Like when my parents died. That changed my life forever. But some of it for the better. A tear falls down my eye.**

**Tobias then comes back into the living room with different pajama pants on. "What's wrong?" He asks as he lays next to me.**

**"Just thinking about the times we have shared." I say. **

**Tobias smiles as I turn to face him. "We've been through a lot haven't we?" **

**"Yes we have." I whisper and kiss him gently. I smile in between the kiss and Tobias kisses me again. **

**I then get up and immediately feel dizzy. "Tobias," I whisper as I fall down onto the couch. **

**"Tris, please tell me what's wrong." Tobias says, concerned. **

**"I don't know what's wrong, I feel dizzy. Will you please help me upstairs?" I ask softly. It's true, I don't know what's going on. **

**Tobias nods. He picks me up and helps me into the bedroom. I slowly walk over to the bed and lay down. I now feel nauseous. I quickly get out of bed and run to the bathroom on the other side of the room. I slam the door shut and puke into the toilet. I hear Tobias knock on the door. I quickly wipe my mouth and open the door. **

**"Oh my god Tris. Are you okay?" He asks looking at me up and down with worried eyes. **

**"I think I might just have the flu." I whisper. **

**I look in the mirror. I don't look like I have the flu. Something is wrong. **

**I shake off the thought and lay back in bed. Tobias lays next to me and pulls me close to him. I stuff my face in his chest and he kisses my cheek down to my neck. I smile at the feeling and softly moan as he kisses down to my chest.**

** I giggle and slowly slide off Tobias's shirt. Tobias smiles against my neck as I touch his abs. I smile and kiss his cheek. **

**"I love you, no matter what." I whisper. **

**"I love you too, no matter what." Tobias whispers back. **

**I smile and lay my head on his chest. I then slowly fall asleep. **


End file.
